One Crazy Family of Soccer Players
by Ze Shipper
Summary: One Crazy, Weird Family of Soccer Players. No M-preg, Yes Yaoi! Multiple Pairs! Warning: OOC-ness... (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1: Just Normal Teens

**HEY! I give you another fic! Oh if you're getting any ideas that this fic contains M-preg, IT DOESN'T! But yaoi... YES!**

 **'One Crazy Family' Casts, please do the disclaimers!**

 **CASTS: Ichi-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven nor the characters used in this story, just the plot.**

 **Me: Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Some of the characters I used here doesn't go to Raimon Jr. High in the anime but in my fic, they do.

Class 2-B: Fubuki, Gazel

Class 2-C: Kazemaru, Kidou, Hiroto, Gouenji

Class 2-D: Endou, Burn, Midorikawa

* * *

 _ **~FRIDAY~**_

 **/CLASS 2-C/**

"Where on Earth is Kazemaru? He's supposed to be here by now..." Gouenji said while walking back and forth in front of Hiroto and Kidou.

"Calm down Gouenji. Wait. Why are even worried?" Hiroto asked.

"Why?! Within 3 minutes, Kazemaru's late! And it's completely impossible for him to be late!"

"Gouenji, stop acting like that..." Kidou said.

"What if he's sick? running a fever? Or maybe he's caught in an accident? What if-"

 _'He's acting like he's Kazemaru's Father or rather, his Mother'_ the two thought.

"What if he's just late?" Kidou said as he placed his hand on Gouenji's shoulder.

"I hope so... AHH! Only 2 more minutes and he's late! Come on Kazemaru, enter that door already..."

"Gouenji, are you Kazemaru's Mother or something?" Hiroto asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Kazemaru's not-" Hiroto was cutoff when the door suddenly slid open revealing a Kazemaru. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late..." he greeted.

Gouenji ran to the blue-haired teen and tackled him with a hug. "Kazemaru! Finally you're here! Wait. WHY WERE YOU LATE?!"

"What do you mean late? I'm still a minute early! So doesn't count as late"

"Still, you were almost late!"

Gouenji has always been like this, acting like a mother to Kazemaru, ever since he had confronted his feelings for the tealnette. However, Kazemaru had rejected him at first but he didn't end their friendship. But still, Gouenji's not giving up his feelings saying that he'll win the teen someday. Every one in the team knew about this. Some were bothered especially the ones with a slight crush on the tealnette who didn't got the chance to do what Gouenji had done.

Kazemaru went to his seat and so did his friends.

* * *

 **(Author's Note:**

Here's their seating arrangement:

 **Kazemaru:** beside the window

 **Gouenji:** right side of Kazemaru

 **Hiroto:** behind Kazemaru

 **Kidou:** in front of Kazemaru)

* * *

"Hey Kazemaru, why are you late exactly?" Hiroto asked.

"Yeah. You've never been late before" Kidou added.

"Were you sick this morning? Tell me!" Gouenji shouted.

"I was not sick, Gouenji. I just overslept. I didn't got much sleep. I was busy reading a book I just bought and didn't notice the time. I just slept this 4 am and woke up at 6:30 am. I only got 30 minutes to prepare myself and run to here"

"Why did you spent the whole night reading a book?! Today's Friday for goodness sake!"

"Hehe... I forgot about that... Sorry Gouenji..."

 _'They look like a married couple, fighting...'_ Hiroto thought.

 _'Gouenji acts like a mother scolding his son...'_ Kidou thought.

The two just watched the amusing scene of Gouenji and Kazemaru in front of them while mentally laughing.

"Come on Gouenji. You don't need to be worry about me like that! I'm 14 for your information and heck, you're not my mother!" Kazemaru said.

"I'm sorry... I was just worried about you..."

"TOO WORRIED..." Kazemaru corrected.

"Sorry..."

"It's ok. I'm already used to it somehow..."

Gouenji was about to say something when their teacher already arrived and started class.

 _ **-BREAK TIME-**_

The four were the only ones in the room during break time

"Kazemaru, are you alright?" Hiroto continued "You kept on dropping your head during class..."

"Yeah. I'm *yawn~* fine..."

"You sure? Because from the looks of it, you look like a zombie because of those circles under your eyes..." Kidou added.

"I said I'm fine, Kidou! Can't you see that I'm perfectly fine?!"

"Uhmm... Kazemaru, I'm not Kidou. I'm Hiroto. Kidou's in front of you"

"I KNEW THAT!"

"Kazemaru, you're not fine! You're lacking sleep! You need to rest!" Gouenji shouted as he stood up. "We need to take you to the clinic to r-"

"I SAID I'M FINE! I don't need rest..." Kazemaru's voice started to become softer and his head dropped, his bangs covering his face. This made his 3 friends worried, especially Gouenji.

"K-Kazemaru...?"

Hiroto was about to tap Kazemaru's shoulder when the tealnette started to laugh like a psycho.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~"

"E-EH?! KAZEMARU HAS LOST IT!" Hiroto shouted. The three got even more worried for their friend since this is the first time they saw him laugh this hard with no reason. They even saw Kazemaru's eyes turn into spirals.

Kazemaru wouldn't stop laughing until he had lost consciousness. Now his head is resting on his desk.

"I-is he ok?" Hiroto asked.

"Yeah. He's just sleeping" Kidou answered.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO?! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?! LET'S BRING HIM HOME NOW!" Gouenji started to panic again.

"Gouenji, your panicking's not helping. We still have classes. Let's just take him to the clinic to rest"

"RIGHT! LET'S GO!" Gouenji shouted then ran out of the room.

"Eh? He left..." Hiroto said, staring at the door where Gouenji ran out.

"Yeah, he did. And he forgot to bring Kazemaru with him..." Hiroto just giggled at Kidou's statement.

"Think he'll notice?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. He's in his 'Worried Mother Mode'... again"

"Let's just bring Kazemaru to the clinic. We might see Mommy Gouenji on the way there..."

"Ok..."

Then the two carried the sleeping tealnette, actually Hiroto carried Kazemaru (bridal- style) all the way to the clinic. Kidou was just following him. The three had reached the clinic but they didn't see their friend there. They asked the doctor there if Gouenji came to the clinic but he didn't. They didn't bother asking any more questions and just laid Kazemaru on one of the beds in the clinic. He was sleeping peacefully. Kidou and Hiroto found him cute sleeping. _'He's like a sleeping baby'_ the two teens thought

"We'll pick him up after classes..." Hiroto said.

"I'm sorry Kiyama-kun but I think Kazemaru-kun's sleep would take longer than just 2 hours. If he was awake until 4 am like you said, his sleep would take longer than expected. If you have practice today, I'm sorry to say but I don't think Kazemaru-san would be able to attend" the doctor, let's call her Michiko said.

"Ok Michiko-sama. But we'll still go here after classes in case he's already awake that time" Kidou said.

"Ok Kidou-kun. You could go back to your room now, break tome's almost over. I'll take care of Kazemaru-kun from here" with that said, the two had left the clinic.

On their way back to their room, they saw Gouenji approaching them. Well actually running towards them to be exact.

"Hi there Gou-" Hiroto wasn't able to finish for Gouenji had spoke first. "Where's Kazemauru? Wait before that, I've looked everywhere for you two?! I ran back to our room but you weren't there anymore!"

"Don't worry Gouenji, Kazemaru's already in the clinic, sleeping" Kidou said.

"But why didn't you wait for me to return?"

"Your fault. You were panicking like Kazemaru's going to have a baby earlier so you ran to the clinic and you forgot to bring Kazemaru with you. We couldn't just wait for your return so we- I had to carry him there!"

Gouenji blushed at the thought of Kazemaru having a baby and a playful scene appeared in his head but was interupted when he realized the last part of Hiroto's statement. "H-hiroto... y-you carried Kazemaru...?" a dark aura of jealousy started to surround Gouenji. Snakes popped out from behind Gouenji. Hiroto could just hide behind Kidou.

 _'Argh! Where's Kidou's cape when you need it!'_ Hiroto thought still hiding behind his friend.

"Gouenji. You could kill Hiroto later..."

"WHAT?!" Hiroto shouted.

"... but now, we need to go back to our classroom before our first teacher comes... We still have practice later so knock yourself out" Kidou said. _'Why do I feel like I'm about to die?'_ Hiroto thought.

The black aura from Gouenji started to fade and a dark smirk formed between his lips. On their way back to their room, Hiroto's still hiding from Gouenji while Gouenji's dark smirk hadn't faded away.

 _ **-DISMISSAL-**_

Hiroto, Kidou and Gouenji headed to the clinic to check on Kazemaru. They already brought Kazemaru's stuff with them in case the tealnett i's already awake. As they entered the clinic, Mrs. Michiko's nowhere to be seen so they headed to the bed Hiroto lied Kazemaru. There they saw Kazemaru who's already awake. And as expected Gouenji ran to Kazemaru and gave him a hug.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Gouenji said.

"G-Gouenji? C-choking... not breathing... " Kazemaru said but Gouenji's hearing must have been damaged somehow for it looked like he didn't hear what the tealnette just said. Instead of loosening his hug, he made it even tighter.

"Gouenji, people need to breath to live and if want Kazemaru to breath, you should stop hugging him" Kidou said and Gouenji quickly let go of Kazemaru.

"At last, I'm able to breath!" Kazemaru said while panting. "Gouenji are you out of your mind?!"

"Sorry Kazemaru..."

"Now, care to tell me what happened"

"You lost consciousness because of lack of sleep so we brought you here..." Kidou said.

Kazemaru just answered with an 'ok' then turned his head to Hiroto who has been smiling like an idiot since he saw him. "Hiroto, are you ok? What's with that smile?" Kazemaru asked.

"What do you mean Kazemaru?"

"You had that smile since you came here"

"Oh that. I'm just happy I'm not going to die today..." this just made Kazemaru think about what the red haired just said. _'Die? What did he mean by die?'._ Then he turned his attention to Gouenji who was somewhat irritated.

"Kidou..." Kazemaru called.

"Don't ask. Now, will you be able to practice?" Kidou asked.

"Of course I am. I don't want to miss practice"

"Ok. Let's go. We already brought your bag. We'll just leave a note on Michiko-sama's desk to tell her that you're already awake" with that said, they left the note on the desk and left the clinic and made their way to the field for practice. And on their way there, Gouenji being the 'Worried Mother/Father' he kept on asking how Kazemaru is. Hiroto is now worry-free from Gouenji since Kazemaru's already up.

 _ **-ON THE FIELD-**_

"Hey Kazemaru!" Endou greeted then he ran towards the said teen. Kazemaru could just blush imagining a scene where Endou and him... _'What the hell am I thinking?! Stop it!'_ Kazemaru mentally scolded himself.

"H-Hey Endou..." Kazemaru greeted. Everyone in the team is completely aware of the tealnette's crush on his best friend, Endou. Well, everyone except for Endou himself. Turns out he's too dense to see how Kazemaru looks at him.

"Hey, we heard that you lost consciousness earlier. What happened to you?"

"E-eh? You knew?"

"We all do... What happened?"

"Lack of sleep... I was too busy ready a new book I bought and didn't notice the time. I just slept at 4 this morning and woke up at 6:30 so two hours of sleep is what I got" Kazemaru explained.

"Are you ok now? You had me worried sick"

"Y-you were w-worried... of m-me?" Kazemaru started to blush like mad.

"Yeah. You are my best friend after all and you would miss practice..."

The ray of hope began to disappear. "Oh yeah... Thanks for worrying..." _'As if he would have that kind of worry for me... He would only worry that way for someone he likes or loves. Probably for Aki or Natsumi...'_

"MINNA! TIME TO PRACTICE!" Aki yelled and everyone headed to their positions on the field for practice. Kazemaru just stood there an aura of depressions surrounding him. Hiroto walked to the tealnette and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Kazemaru. We all know that Endou's just super dense and has no idea about love and stuff like that..."

The aura just became bigger. "Not helping, Hiroto..." Kazemaru said.

"Sorry... Come on Kazemaru, Endou's not the only guy in the world! Why couldn't you accept Gouenji's love for you?"

"Uhmm... I don't really know why... It's just... I don't really know..."

"You'll know soon... You might even know that you're starting to like Gouenji at some way..."

"I don't think that would happen, Hiroto"

"You don't know that. Now let's get to practice!"

"Ok..." then the two ran to their position and practice started.

During practice Hiroto's words kept on ringing in the tealnette's head. _"You might even know that you're starting to like Gouenji at some way...". 'Would that be even possible?'_ Kazemaru thought. _'I rejected him because it's Endou I love. But do I really love him? Or is Gouenji-'_

Kazemaru's thoughts were cutoff when he heard a "KAZEMARU LOOK OUT!". He turned to the direction of the voice expecting to see whose voice interrupted his train of thoughts but instead, a soccer ball had made it's way straight to his face making him fall backwards onto the ground with an aching forehead. "O-ouch..." was the only thing Kazemaru could say. His teammates ran to him.

"I'm so sorry Kazemaru!" Hiroto appologized then offered a hand to Kazemaru to help him stand up.

"I-it's ok, Hiroto..."

"HIROTO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" guess who said that... none other than the overprotective Gouenji... "KAZEMARU'S SKULL COULD'VE CRACKED!" he shouted.

"Stop being so over, Gouenji. You know that a human skull wouldn't crack that easily..." Kidou said.

"BUT-"

"Don't worry Gouenji. I'm fine... It doesn't hurt anymore" Kazemaru interrupted.

"Good. Because you've just wasted 4 minutes of practice, 'BaKaze'" there's only one person who calls the tealnette that annoying nickname.

"Don't call me BaKaze, Fudou!" the tealnette shouted. As much as he hates that nickname, he would sometimes respond to it...

"Whatever..." Fudou said then walked away.

"That know it all..." Kidou muttered then ordered everyone to go back to practice.

"You sure you're fine Kazemaru?" Gouenji asked.

"Yes, I am now stop worrying too much..." little did the two know, there were two eyes staring at them with a tint of the color _jealousy_.

As practice continued. Kazemaru's currently running with the ball. His physically present and his body's moving but his mind is somewhere else. Still running with the ball, Kazemaru couldn't hear his teammates shouts asking for a pass. _'Is it really possible for me to love him back?'_ Kazemaru thought.

"KAZEMARU WATCH FOR THE P-" Gazel's shout was interrupted when the tealnette already made contact with the goal post (i'm not sure if that's what they call it). And again, Kazemaru's face hurts... "O-ouch my forehead again..." Kazemaru said while caressing his aching forehead.

He could hear some laughing. Who wouldn't?

"Stop laughing Tulip-head!" Gazel scolded.

"Hahaha... I... couldn't... hahaha" the said teen just kept laughing.

"I said stop laughing!" Gazel shouted then kicked a soccer ball straight to the face of the laughing tulip head, who is not lying on the ground, unconscious.

"What's wrong with you Kazemaru? You've been missing some passes, sometimes tripping and now you just made an impact to the goal! Are you sure you're fine?" Midorikawa asked.

"I'm fine..."

"Doesn't look like it... Are you sure you're ok?" now it's Fubuki who asked.

"Don't worry guys..."

"Tell that to this guy..." Hiroto said referring to Gouenji who's in his 'Worry, Panicking Mode'. Hiroto's trying his best to hold the platinum head in place.

"HIROTO, LET GO OF ME!" Gouenji shouted.

"No way! and stop acting like a mother or father or whatever!"

"I'M NOT ACTING LIKE ONE!"

"You are! Now stop it!"

"HIROTO LET GO!"

"Don't worry Gouenji. I'm fine..." Kazemaru interupted.

"You sure?"

"Yup! See..." Kazemaru said as he stood up.

"Ok, that's enough. Now back to practice!" Kidou yelled. "And please someone wake up Burn" he added.

"OI TULIP-HEAD! WAKE UP!" Gazel shouted but didn't got an answer from the said teen. He got impatient for trying to wake up the unconscious. "STAND UP TULIP! BEFORE I CUT OFF THAT TULIP ON YOUR HEAD!" Gazel shouted with anger.

"Alright, alright I'm up!" at last burn finally stood up then ran away from Gazel. Some of the other team members just held a laugh and some just sweatdropped.

 _'I can't believe I'm friends with a Tulip-Headed Human Being named Nagumo Haruya aka Burn...'_ Gazel thought. As much as he would show he doesn't like the 'tulip-headed human being', deep inside, he still has this thing called crush on the said human being.

 _'What's wrong with that Girly-looking Gay, Gazel? He would always call my flame hair a Tulip, but it's not! It's a flame, not a Tulip! There's a big difference between a tulip and flames!'_ sure you know who this one is. Like the other guy, he also has this crush on him or maybe he loves him. I don't know...

 _ **-AFTER PRACTICE-**_

"Minna! No practice this weekend!" Aki shouted. "You've been practicing hard for a whole month no now, you have time to rest your bodies"

"ALRIGHT!/YES!/FINALLY!"

"But that doesn't mean you don't have to do your homeworks and school duties..." Natsumi added.

"Yes Natsumi..." the players answered. Natsumi would still be Natsumi.

* * *

 **There you go, chapter one! What do you think?**

 **Hiroto: Who was the one staring at Gouenji and Kazemaru? Please tell me Ichi-chan...**

 **Me: No way Hiroto! ... Wait. You're one of the casts! Why don't you know?!**

 **Hiroto: Maybe because it's not m-**

 **Me: Ok that's enough. Don't be a SPOILER!**

 **Hiroto: Sorry...**

 **Gouenji: YOU! _*points at me*_**

 **Me: Y-yes?**

 **Gouenji: Why did you made Kazemaru hurt himself?! Apologize, NOW!**

 **Kazemaru: No need for that, Gouenji...**

 **Me: Sorry, Kazemaru *bows down*... _'Why am I doing this?!'_**

 **Kazemaru: I-Ichi-chan don't apologize...**

 **Me: But I made you hurt yourself...**

 **Kazemaru: _*pats my head*_ That's of Ichi-chan...**

 **Me: _*blushes*_...**

 **Gouenji: ICHI-CHAN! *dark aura and snakes appears from behind Gouenji***

 **Me: Go-Gouenji... Don't scare me like that...**

 **Gouenji: ... _*smirks*_**

 **Hiroto: I think you need to start running for your life Ichi-chan...**

 **Kidou: Yup. That is if you still want to live...**

 **Me: Thanks for the advice...**

 **Gouenji: Any last words?**

 **Me: Ok. These are my last words: "BYE GUYS! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! Gotta run for my life! R &R! *runs away*. HEEEEEEEEEEELP!"**

 **Gouenji: Come back here! _*chases me*_**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Miki

**SECOND CHAPTER! Hope you enjoyed the first one! Oh and I added some OCs in this Chapter.**

* * *

The soccer players were now on their way home. But some to someone's home, specifically Kazemaru's home. Kazemaru's Class didn't have any homework for this weekend so Hiroto and Gouenji decided to go to Kazemaru's and sleep over for the weekend. Burn, Gazel, Fubuki, Endou and Midorikawa had homework in Math and asked help from Hiroto, Gouenji and Kazemaru. The two agreed to what their friends want, actually only Hiroto and Kazemaru agreed. Gouenji doesn't like the idea of Endou being there for he know Kazemaru's feelings for the brunette.

"Too bad Kidou's not coming with us..." Kazemaru said.

"Yeah. I'd really like it if he's with us" Hiroto added.

"Heh! It's good that 'Superman Wannabe's' not here" Burn said only to recieve a smack on the head from Gazel. "OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK TULIP-HEAD?!"

"IT"S NOT A TULIP, ICE QUEEN!"

"DON'T CALL ME- It'll be just a waste of time if I continue arguing with a Tulip-headed human being..."

"I SAID IT'S NOT A TULIP!"

"Stop it you two!" Hiroto scolded. The two just 'hmph-ed' each other.

"Tell me again why we are doing their homework at my house..." Kazemaru said.

"Because you couldn't resist Endou's puppy eyes..." Hiroto answered.

"Oh yeah... Thanks for reminding me..." the flashback of Endou's cute puppy eyes the Kazemaru could never resist appeared in his head. Those eyes that could make the tealnette's legs turn into gelatin saying 'please-say-yes...'.

"Welcome!"

On their way to Kazemaru's they found a little girl with long black hair reaching her waist and her eyes the same color as Burn's. She was holding a bag of candies in her hand. She ran to the group of friends and hugged Kazemaru's right leg and said, "MOMMY!".

It took time before the single word was completely registered into their brains. "M-MOMMY?! M-me?" Kazemaru said. At first he thought the girl was crying, but she's not. She actually has a grin plastered on her face.

"Yes you! You're my Mommy!" the girl said.

"Kazemaru, you didn't tell us you're a girl..." Midorikawa said.

"I'm not a girl, Mido! I'm a guy!"

"How did you have a daughter?" Gazel asked. "When did you became pregnant?"

"She's not my daughter! I never became pregnant! Males cannot be pregnant!"

"They can... with still functioning ovaries and u-"

"I don't care! She's not my daughter! I don't even know her!"

"MOMMY~!"

"STOP IT! I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!"

The little girl just ignored Kazemaru and continued calling him 'Mommy' over and over.

"If you don't know her, why is she calling you Mommy?" Burn asked.

"How should I know?!"

"Why not ask her?" Endou suggested.

"Litt-" Kazemaru was cutoff when the girl again called him Mommy.

"I'll handle this..." Fubuki said then knelt down in front of the girl. "Hi. What's you're name Little One?" he asked and gave her his charming smile that would make any girl fall for him.

"Miki Yamada" the girl answered.

"What a cute name. I'm Fubuki Shirou. Why are you calling our friend, Kazemaru your Mommy?"

"Because she's my Mommy!"

"I'm sorry to tell you but Kazemaru's a boy..."

"NO! SHE'S MY MOMMY!"

"But-" Fubuki was moved to the side by Burn and stared at the girl's eyes and said, "Kazemaru's a boy got it? Now scram!"

Miki's eyes started to tear out because of Burn "MOMMY SAVE ME FROM THE SCARY TULIP HAIRED MONSTER!"

The others specifically, Gazel, gave out a series of laughs from what Miki just said about Burn.

"IT'S NOT A TULIP!"

"WAAAAAAH! MOMMY SAVE ME!" Miki yelled then jumped up to Kazemaru wrapping her arms around the tealnette's neck.

"Burn, STOP SCARING MIKI!" Gazel scolded as he hit his bag on the said teen's head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Look at Burn, scaring a little girl..." Midorikawa said in a somewhat mockery tone.

"I WASN'T SCARING HER!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Miki started to cry.

"Look, now you made her cry..." Endou added.

"SHUT UP YOU CRY BABY!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! MOMMY, SAVE ME FROM THE SCARY TULIP HAIRED MONSTER!"

"First of all, IT'S NOT A TULIP! Second of all, I'M NOT A MONS-" Burn was cutoff by Gazel who threw his bag at Burn making him fall on to the ground, unconscious.

"Finally, some silence from Tulip-head" Gazel muttered.

"Scary Tulip Haired Monster..." Miki muttered. She's starting to calm down.

"Now Miki, why are you calling Kazemaru your Mommy?" Endou said

"Because she's my beautiful Mommy!"

"I'm not your Mom. Heck, I'm a boy!" Kazemaru said then he put down the girl.

"What are you saying Mommy? You're my Mommy..."

"Miki, would you tell us you're mother's name?" Midorikawa said.

"Mommy's name is Haruka Yamada... And that's her" Miki said as he pointed Kazemaru.

"I'm sorry Miki. I'm not you're mother. My name's Ichirouta Kazemaru, not Haruka Yamada"

"What? But you look like Mommy"

"I look like her?" Kazemaru asked then turned his head to his friends. "Do I really look like a girl to you guys?"

All answered in unison, "Honestly, YES!"

"Forget I asked... Now Miki, why don't we find your mother. Your REAL mother..." Kazemaru said. "Let's go guys..."

Kazemaru was about to walk away, Hiroto had stopped him. "Kazemaru, we couldn't leave yet. Not with Gouenji still like that..."

All turned to Gouenji who was drawing circles at the corner.

"What happened to him?" Endou asked.

"Well, when Miki called Kazemaru Mommy, Gouenji being Gouenji, he thought Kazemaru got pregnant by another guy..."

"A Male cannot be pregnant!" Kazemaru yelled.

"Yes they c-" Gazel wasn't able to finish for Kazemaru had interrupted him with a 'I don't care!'.

"Gouenji, stand up! We need to go now!" Kazemaru said but was ignored for Gouenji was still muttering something like 'Kazemaru got pregnant by another man...'. Kazemaru heard this then got irritated. "If you're not coming with us, we'll just leave you off here then"

Kazemaru expecting 'Motherly Gouenji' to react somehow didn't happened. He was about to shout at the Depressed Motherly Gouenji when Miki jumped out from nowhere and grabbed hold of Gouenji and yelled, "DADDY!"

Everyone and I mean everyone jaw dropped.

"D-D-D-Daddy? M-Me?" Gouenji asked.

"Yup! You're my Daddy and she's my Mommy!" Gouenji's face lit up. He then picked Miki up and swung her into the air.

"That's right I'm your Daddy and she's your Mommy. And you're my- OW!" Gouenji's happy thoughts were ruined my the said he-Mommy Kazemaru.

"Stop making it worse!" Kazemaru shouted as he hit Gouenji's head.

"AH! Mommy why did you hit Daddy?"

"I'm not your Mother and this is definitely not your Father!"

"What?! But you two definitely look like my Mommy and Daddy..."

"Sorry Miki but we're not you're parents... We might look like them but, we're not them. We're just regular junior high school students..."

"B-But..." Miki's starting to tear up for what the tealnette had said... _'oh crap! she's gonna cry!'_

"Gouenji, whould you kindly explain to Miki who we really are?" Kazemaru said.

"Aw~ do I have to?"

"Well of course! I don't want to be called a 'Mommy' by anyone!"

"Ok..." Gouenji then turned to Miki. "Miki, we are not your parents... I hope you understand... As much I would like to be your Father and Kazemaru's Husband, that could never happen. We could find your parents, real parents if you want?"

"Ok..."

"Now, could you answer my questions?"

"Yes..."

"Are you lost?"

"I don't know... I was with my Mommy and brother here a while ago but we got separated..."

"For how long?"

"They've been gone for maybe 30 minutes before you came..."

"Do you know where you live?"

"No..."

"This is bad... Why don't we ask for some help?" Gouenji said as he faced his friends.

"That's right! Miki's Mom might be worried sick about her child!" Hiroto said.

"Well what are we waiting for? LET'S-" Endou was the cuttoff when the group heard someone's voice yelling, "MIKI! Where are you?"

"Mommy?" with that said, Miki jumped off Gouenji's arms and then ran to the source f the voice calling he name. The group followed her and there they saw a woman with hair the same color as the ocean water tied into a high ponytail.

 _'No wonder Miki had mistaken me as her Mother... How on Earth did that happened that someone looks like me?!'_ the tealnette asked himself.

"Mommy, where have you been? Oh and they found me..." Miki said as she pointed the group of students.

"Is that so? Thank you for looking after my daughter..." Miki's mom said.

"No Biggie Ma'am... But she did mistaken our friend, Kazemaru as her Mother and Gouenji as her Father..." Fubuki said. The woman turned to the two said boys.

"Well I think that's clearly possible for these two actually look like us..."

"R-Really...?"

"Yes"

"Mommy, where's Miku?" Miki asked referring to her brother.

"He's with Dad, they'll meet us back home later"

"Ok. Mommy can we go now?"

"Of course. Wait, have you thanked these boys yet?"

"Oh I forgot!" Miki ran to the group then gave them her sweetest smile. "Thank you! and Sorry for mistaking you as my parents, Kazemaru-kun, Gouenji-kun..."

"That's ok Miki..." Gouenji and Kazemaru said in unison.

"You can have some of my candies if you like!" she pulled a bag of candies and gave each of the teens one of her assorted candies then left with her mother.

...

The boys were left by the girl and her mother.

Silence.

"I can't believe I was called a mother!" Kazemaru said as he scratched his temple.

"I can't believe she called Tulip-head a Monster. Come to think of it, she's right!" Gazel said while holding a laugh.

"I can't believe she called Gouenji her Daddy..." Endou added

"I can't believe she had a huge bag of candies!" Midorikawa exclaimed. Come to think of it, he's right!

The group were about to leave when they heard a loud, "GAZEEEEEEEEEEL!". They turned their heads and there they saw an angry charging Bull- I mean Burn.

He grabbed hold of Gazel's collar and lifted him. "Why do you always hit my head?!"

"I want to" Gazel answered.

"Not much of an answer, Gazel!"

"Why wouldn't I hit your head? You were scaring Miki, you Scary Tulip-Haired Monster!"

"ARGH! IT'S. NOT. A. TULIP!" Burn already had his fist balled up and was about to hit Gazel but was stopped by Hiroto.

"Burn, I you do that, you would hurt him... You shouldn't do that..." Hiroto whispered.

"Why shouldn't I?"

Hiroto neared his face to Burn's ear and whispered something. Something which made the hot head... _blush_?

"Fine!" Burn shouted then had placed Gazel back on the ground. "Aren't we going to Kazemaru's?"

"Changing the subject are we? Well good. Now let's go!" Kazemaur said then led the way, Gouenji clinging on his side.

While Kazemaru was busy leading the group while dealing with his 'Motherly' Friend, Midorikawa walked over to Hiroto.

"Hiroto, what did you just said to Burn? No one has ever calmed him down like that... and had made him blush..." Midorikawa whispered to his friend.

"Nothing much... Something that only I know about Burn"

"Can I know?"

"Sorry, Mido. But I promised Burn I'll never tell anyone..."

Midorikawa pouted.

"Don't worry, every secret would be exposed... but with Burn's, this isn't the right time yet..."

"I'll be able to know it somehow!"

"Know what?" the two boys were started when they heard Burn's voice behind them.

"Oh... Nothing important..." Hiroto said while mentally laughing for Burn still has that blush on his face. _'It's just something that only Burn and I know'_ Hiroto thought while a smile started to form on his lips.

* * *

 **Let this be the second chapter...**

 **Me: WAAAAAAAHH!**

 **Kazemaru: What's wrong Ichi-chan?**

 **Me: Two words... SCHOOL WORKS!**

 **Kazemaru: Huh?**

 **Me: It's just third day of class and there's so much SCHOOL WORKS! WAAAAAH!**

 **Gouenji: What a crybaby.**

 **Me: GOUENJI, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME TO DO EVERY SCHOOL WORK IN JUST ONE NIGHT!**

 **Gouenji: Whatever.**

 **Kazemaru: *pats my back* Don't worry, Ichi-chan... Everything has an end...**

 **Me: Everything but School Works...**

 **Kazemaru: Kindda... True... But... will you be able to finish this fic?**

 **Me: OF COURSE! Nothing could stand between me and my fics! I will finish this fic even if it would take one decade... AND THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN! Maybe a year... or less...**

 **To sum up... I WILL FINISH THIS FIC!**

 **Kazemaru: Don't forget to study...**

 **Me: Yes Mommy...**

 **Kazemaru: *smiles* Review Guys! They're really appreciated by Ichi-chan! Bye!**

 **Me: Thanks Kaze...**

 **Miki: Review Guys!**

 **Me: HEY! WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM?! OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Crazy Night at Kazemaru's

**Hey Guys! Been a while since I updated! Okay, a VERY LONG TIME since I last updated… I offer you the third chapter of ONE CRAZY FAMILY OF SOCCER PLAYERS.**

 **Miki: *enters room while eating a lollipop* Hey Yamada-san, have you seen Mommy?**

 **Me: Which Mommy?**

 **Miki: My 'Mommy'…**

 **Me: Don't know… now GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**

 **Miki: Want some of my candies?**

 **Me: Get those repulsive candies of hell away from me!**

 **ENJOY GUYS!**

* * *

As the group of teens had reached Kazemaru's house, they all headed to the tealnette's room, dropping their bags on the floor. Kazemaru on the other hand took some clothes from his closet and headed to the bathroom to change.

As he entered the bathroom, he started to talk to himself. "I'm so exhausted. A lot of things happened today… Looks like I'll be tired for the whole weekend… With all of them here, silence doesn't exist…"

Kazemaru already wearing a fresh new pair of white t-shirt and knee-length blue shorts exited the bathroom and entered his room only to find all his guests 'feeling-at-home'. Some were lying on the floor, and even on his bed.

"This'll be over soon" he said to himself then headed downstairs to the kitchen, his domain, to start cooking dinner for him and his friends.

He opened his refrigerator and cupboards. "Chicken Curry might be enough for all of us… hopefully…" Kazemaru said then he started cooking, enjoying the silence in his domain.

 ** _[At Kazemaru's Room]_**

"Hey Guys, have you eaten Miki's candy?" Midorikawa asked.

"Yeah/ Yup/ Yes" the rest answered except for Hiroto, Gazel and Gouenji.

"Why?"

"I'm not a fan of candies" Hiroto answered.

"Neither am I" Gouenji added.

"A Tulip Monster took mine…"

"I DIDN'T TAKE IT!" Burn shouted. "ANDI'M NOT A TULIP MONSTER, GIRLY BOY!"

"Oh… Can I have your candy Hiroto?" Midorikawa asked. Hiroto gave his since he knows his friend really loves candies.

"Yippee!" the greenette exclaimed as he took the candy from Hiroto's hand.

"You can have mine too if you want"

"Really, Gouenji?"

"Yeah, I don't let Yuuka eat too much candy, after all… looks like you like them"

"Yehey! Gouenji's so nice!" Mido shouted then shove the two candies into his mouth.

"Fubuki, have you eaten your candy?" he then asked but Fubuki didn't answer, he just stared at Burn then blew a bubble with the gum in his mouth.

"Forget I asked…" Burn said then turned around and saw Midorikawa so happy and cheerful just because of a candy. "What a child…" Burn muttered.

"Is there something you want to say Scary Tulip-haired Monster?" Gazel said. He was sitting right next to Burn so he could clearly hear what the tulip-haired human was saying.

"ARGH! How many times should I tell you? IT IS NOT A TU-" Burn didn't get the chance to finish when Gazel had hit one of Kazemaru's blue pillows to his face.

"Shut up if you don't have anything worth saying" with that, he laid down on the bed trying to get some shut eye.

"OI! WAKE UP YOU GIRLY LOOKING BOY!" Burn kept on shouting but was ignored by Gazel the whole time.

Fubuki could only watch the scene of Burn trying to wake up the 'maybe-sleeping' Gazel. _'They really like each other…'_ he thought. Fubuki is clearly aware of his Gazel's crush on Burn. Looking to another group of his friends, his eyes landed on Gouenji. Seeing him so cool and such made him smile and blush. He's feeling a slight jealousy on Kazemaru for Gouenji really likes him. _'Kazemaru's so lucky that Gouenji likes him a lot. I wish he would like me as well'_ the teen thought.

Fubuki never did have the guts to confront his feelings to the platinum-haired teen. Scared of rejection, he decided to just keep those feelings to himself. _'Telling him is no use if he loves someone else…'_

Out of nowhere, all the players heard a clearly 'out-of-the-topic' question.

"Hey, has anyone seen Endou?" Hiroto asked.

"Meh/ Don't care/ Don't know…" the rest answered.

 ** _[Back downstairs…]_**

"Thanks Endou for helping me cook dinner" Kazemaru said as he placed one of the plates on the table.

"No prob, Kaze. You let us here, might as well help you with something" Endou answered.

"Is that really the reason?"

"No. I just can't help ignoring the scent of your Curry. It smelled delicious!"

"Thought so… Now, wanna eat?"

"No need to ask!"

"Ok. I'll just call the others. They might still be in my room doing nothing" Kazemaru said as he exited the kitchen and went up the staircase to his room.

"Guys, time to-"

"KAZEMARU, WHERE'S ENDOU?!" Gouenji interrupted. Another black aura surrounded him.

"He's with me downstairs"

"What did you two do?" Gouenji asked again, his voice became creepier sending shivers to the tealnette.

"N-nothing… He just helped me cook dinner".

"Is that all you two did?"

"Yes! What are you expecting us to do?!"

"With me around, there'll be no kissing, hugging or whatever physical contact with Kazemaru!" Gouenji declared.

"What are you even talking about?! You're not my Mother!"

"You're still my responsibility!"

"Whatever. You all better go down now before Endou eats up all the Curry we cooked" Kazemaru said then headed downstairs.

As they're all had settled on their seats, Kazemaru noticed that one was missing. "Hey, where's Gazel?" he asked.

"He might still be sleeping on your bed" Hiroto answered.

"Alright. I'll just wake him up" but before Kazemaru could even stand up, Hiroto, who was sitting next to him, had stopped his attempt.

"Gazel doesn't like being woken up by anyone…"

"He needs to eat sometime…"

"You're right… hmmm… Burn, why don't you wake Gazel up?" Hiroto said as he turned to look at Burn. Burn on the other hand, had literally spit the water in his mouth on Midorikawa. Literally on Midorikawa's face.

"GYAAAH! BURN, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SPITTING! Yuck! Burn Saliva!" Midorikawa exclaimed while whipping the so called 'Burn- Saliva' off of him.

"NEVER ON EARTH WILL I WAKE UP THAT ICE QUEEN! And one more thing, WHY ME?! WHY NOT YOU, GRAN?"

"Because I don't want to die…"

"So you want me to die?"

"Nope, but I'm sure that you'll be the only one that could wake up the Sleeping Gazel… Now go on and wake him up now" with that Hiroto stood up dragging Burn with him to the staircase.

"GRAN! WHY SH-" Burn didn't get the chance to finish his whine when Hiroto had neared his mouth to Burns ear and whispered something, making the tulip-haired blush.

"Ok. Good luck, Burn! Don't come down without Gazel. Bye! Stay alive!"

 _'Are those encouraging words or farewell words because I'm going to die?'_ Burn thought while hesitantly walking up the stairs.

Hiroto made his way back to his seat and continued eating.

"What was that all about?" Kazemaru asked.

"Oh nothing… Just something about Burn… No need to be said out loud…" Hiroto answered.

"Ok" with that the teens continued eating Kazemaru's oh-so delicious Chicken Curry.

 ** _[At Kazemaru's room]_**

As Burn had reached Kazemaru's room, he stared first at the door in front of him, having second thoughts if he'll enter the room in front of him and wake up the Sleeping Ice Queen.

"ARGH! Stupid Gran! Why should it be me to wake him up?" Burn said to himself.

And there he remembered what Hiroto just told him moments ago: _"Stop whining, Burn. You know you want to wake 'Sleeping Beauty' up. If he doesn't wake up, then do 'it'. Ok?"_

 _'NEVER ON EARTH WILL I DO THAT!'_ he yelled to himself then took a deep breath.

"OI ICE QUEEN, WAKE UP!" Burn shouted as he slammed the door open. But the said teen didn't dare to even sit up; instead he just took one of the pillows on the bed and used it to cover his ears.

"STAND UP, LAZY BONES!"

"WAKE UP!"

"WAKE UP, ICE QUEEN!"

Burn is getting irritated by the teen's motionless responses.

"I said: WAKE UUUUUUUUP!"

"SHUT UP, BURN!" Gazel yelled at his Tulip-haired friend/rival/crush then took one of the pillows and threw it at the said teen's face hard enough to make his rear to make an impact with the floor. He stood up from the bed and sat down on Burn's stomach then grabbed his collar and shook him in all directions.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU YEARS AGO NOT TO WAKE ME UP WHEN I'M ASLEEP!" Gazel yelled.

"I'm… so… sorry… Ka... ze… ma… ru… wan… ted… to… tell… you… that… din… ner's… rea… dy…" Burn managed to form words or rather finishes a sentence, even though he's really dizzy. His eyes turned into spirals

Just then Gazel noticed their position. He let go of Burn and quickly stood up. "Ehem… Alright, let's go now…" Gazel said, trying to sound as calm as possible. He already made his way outside the room but noticed Burn not following him.

"Oi, Burn. Stand up!" he demanded but no reply. Burn's still out cold.

 ** _[Back at the dining room]_**

"What's taking those two so long?" Kazemaru asked.

"If they won't come down any minute, I'll be finishing their food…" Endou joked.

"Endou…"

"Ahaha~ just kidding Kaze…"

 ** _*thump* *thump* *thump*_**

"Eh? What was that?" Fubuki asked.

"DUNNO…" the rest of the teens answered.

 ** _*thump* *thump* *thump*_**

All turned to the source of the noise, the staircase. They all saw Gazel dragging… _Burn?_

"KYAAA! GAZEL, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO BURN?" Midorikawa exclaimed.

"Is he dead?" All just sweat-dropped at Hiroto's stupid question.

"He's not, dead. If he was, I would have thrown him out of the window…" Gazel answered.

"Then why is he like that?"

"I shook him too hard, made him dizzy, dropped him on the floor and dragged him down here…"

"And that is because…?"

"He woke me up. I don't want being woken up…"

"Ok… Better wake him up before Endou eats up all the Curry…" Kazemaru said.

"Ok. Can I have some cold water, please? And by cold, really cold…" Gazel asked. Kazemaru did give him a glass of water but didn't expect what happened next.

 ** _*SPLASH*_**

"GYAAAH! COLD!" Burn exclaimed as he tried wiping his oh-so wet face with his uniform. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he rudely asked.

Gazel didn't bother answer Burn's question "All done, Kazemaru…"

"Here you go, Gazel. Enjoy!" Kazemaru said as he handed Gazel his meal and sat back down on his seat.

"DON'T IGNORE ME" the furious Bull- I mean Burn yelled.

"WOW! This is delicious, Kaze! What were you saying, Burn?"

"ARGH!" Burn was about to charge Gazel when Hiroto had grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't do something that you'll regret, Burn…" Hiroto whispered.

"Hmph!" with that, Burn sat back down on his seat, which was right in front of Gazel's, and continued his disturbed eating.

Hiroto just gave out a light chuckle and thought, _'Keep hiding those feelings, Burn…'_

 _'I can't believe I'm friends with a Tulip and Snowflake'_ Gouenji thought.

 _'Oh, Gazel… You're just too obvious with your feelings to Burn…'_ Fubuki thought, a smile forming on his face.

While eating, Burn and Gazel had their eyes locked with each other. Burn has his eyes with anger, Gazel just has his emotionless expression. By the looks of it, their eyes are starting a war called, 'The Staring Contest of Doom'.

Kazemaru just ignored the tension between his two friends in front of him and continued eating his dinner. As he took one spoonful into his mouth, some of the Curry got on his left cheek.

"Ah… Kazemaru, you got some on your cheek" Gouenji pointed out.

"Huh? Where?" Kazemaru asked trying to find where the smudge was.

"I'll get it…" with that, Gouenji neared his face to Kazemaru's cheek and was about to lick the smudge on Kazemaru's cheek but was stopped when someone had spit water into his face.

"GYAAAH! ENDOU!" Gouenji exclaimed.

"Ahahaha~ Sorry Gouenji…"

Gouenji just gave out a loud sigh "Fine…" he really wanted to smack the Soccer- Loving Idiot but he predicted a scene of Kazemaru smacking him in the head. Instead, he took off and headed to the bathroom to take the 'Endou-Saliva' off of his face.

Endou was mentally celebrating on what he just did. Some were trying to hold a laugh. Fubuki was slightly angry at what Endou just did to Gouenji but was also kindda amused on what Gouenji looked like. Kazemaru on the other hand was frozen in place. He didn't expect Gouenji to lick the smudge off of his cheek. _'Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush… '_ he chanted.

"Hello~ Earth to Kazemaru? Are you there?" Endou was waving his hand in front of the tealnette's face trying to get his attention but no response. Kazemaru was back into his World.

"Eh? Why isn't he responding?" Endou asked as he looked at Hiroto.

"Don't worry Endou; he's just in the state of shock on what Gouenji just did… He'll be back on Earth in a few minutes…" Hiroto answered.

"Oh. Ok" with that, Endou continued eating. _'Hahaha! Take that Gouenji! No one should do that to Kaze! Not even you! Mwahahahahahaha~'_ the brunette thought, a grin forming on his face.

"E-Endou, are you ok?" Fubuki asked.

"Of course I am! What makes you think I'm not?"

"It's… never mind"

"Ok"

The teens just continued eating until Gouenji had returned and saw Kazemaru in his frozen, state of shock. He quickly ran to the tealnette and tried to bring him back to reality. "Kazemaru, wake up!" but no response. He looked at Endou who was sitting next to Kazemaru, eating like there's nothing to be worried about. Apparently, there is…

"Endou…" Gouenji called with his 'scary-about-to-kill-someone' tone.

"Yes?"

"What did you do to Kazemaru?!"

"Eh? What are you even talking about? I'm not doing anything to Kaze…"

"Then why is he like this?" snakes started to appear from behind Gouenji, sending goosebumps to the brunette.

"Uhh…"

"Your fault Gouenji…" Hiroto interrupted.

"How did this become my fault?!"

"You were about to lick Kazemaru's cheek…"

"SHUT UP!"

"And you were the one who asked on why Kazemaru's like that…" Hiroto muttered.

"I said: SHUT U- OUCH!" Gouenji didn't completely finish his sentence because of a certain tealnette who just smacked him in the head.

"Be quiet, Gouenji! You'll disturb the neighbors!" Kazemaru yelled.

"Sorry…"

"Please just finish eating…"

"Of course, Love"

"Whatever…"

Kazemaru is affected no more by the multiple callings of Gouenji to him. He's already used to it but not the Motherly Attitude. It's kindda annoying sometimes… okay… It's really annoying!

* * *

All the teens were now finished eating, dishes are washed and all are full thanks to the tealnette's amazing cooking.

"You know Kazemaru, you're quite a great cook" Fubuki complimented.

"Yeah. You'll be a great spouse someday" Hiroto added. All Kazemaru could do is blush.

"W-whatever"

"Oh look, Mommy Kazemaru's blushing…" Midorikawa teased as he poked the tealnette's side.

"Stop that Mido!"

"Ok, Mommy…" with that, Midorikawa walked over to Hiroto who was sitting on Kazemaru's bed.

"How tiring…"

"Which part is tiring? The part with Miki, cooking dinner, smacking Gouenji's head, watching Burn and Gazel or walking home?" Hiroto asked.

"All of the above…"

Hiroto just chuckled at Kazemaru's response.

The teens took their extra clothes from their bags and changed. All except for Endou and Kazemaru.

"Endou, why aren't you changing your clothes yet?" Fubuki asked.

"You planning on sleeping with your uniform on?"

But befor Endou could answer, Kazemaru approached him and handed him some clothes. Everyone else stared at them. Kazemaru knew what they were all thinking.

"Why do I have Endou's clothes at my house? Well, Endou always comes here. He always forgets on coming back here to get his clothes back…" Kazemaru answered.

"Why would Endou come here?"

"Math… He asks my help for math…"

"Ohhh…"

"WHY WOULD HE FORGET TO GET HIS CLOTHES BACK?!" Gouenji asked. "AND WHY ARE THEY WITH YOURS?!"

"Calm down, would ya? He sleeps over here. I don't know why he forgets… Where do you expect me to put them? Anyway… the room beside mine is a guest room, it has 3 beds. One bed can hold 2 persons…"

"EH?!" all shouted in unison.

"Just six? But we're all seven…"

"Correct, which means, two will have to share one bed and one will be with me…" Kazemaru answered. Gouenji's face brightened.

"But who would share with Kazemaru?" Mido asked.

"Ehem, ehem…" Gouenji sounded, signaling that he should be with the tealnette. "I-"

"Can I sleep beside you Kaze?" Endou interrupted.

"Hmmm… Well, you always sleep beside me and I don't think anyone else could handle your sleeping… Why not?" Kazemaru answered. Mentally, Endou was jumping up and down. Kazemaru mentally celebrated. Gouenji froze in place.

"I'll be with Midori…" Hiroto informed. "Burn will be with Gazel…"

"NO!" Burn and Gazel complained.

"Oh, stop whining…"

"So, that leaves… Gouenji…?"

"…" Gouenji was still frozen. Inside his head, he's sitting at a corner muttering something like _"Evil Endou… Stealing MY Kazemaru…"_

"GOUENJI!" Hiroto shouted making the said platinum haired back to reality.

"What?"

"Will you be fine sleeping beside Fubiki?"

"Yeah, sure… It's not like I have a choice… I don't want to sleep beside Burn, or you…"

"Hehehe… Good… Fubuki, looks like you're with Gouenji…"

"I'm fine with it…" Fubuki answered, but inside… _"HOOORAY! HOOORAY! YIPIEE!"_

Everyone is paired up now. Kazemaru with Endou; Hiroto with Midorikawa; Burn with Gazel; Gouenji with Fubuki.

 ** _*yawn*_** Endou yawned out. "Kaze, can we sleep now?" he asked.

"You go ahead, Endou, I'll just go with the others to the guest's room…" Kazemaru said. Endou just answered with an 'okay' then lied down on Kazemaru's bed and said a loud 'Goodnight Guys…'

"Goodnight, Endou…"

Kazemaru and rest went to the guest's room, just like Kazemaru said, three beds… the pairs chose a bed and sat down.

Now, you guys should sleep now, it's getting late… We're all tired from practice and tomorrow, homework time…" Kazemaru said.

"Sure Kazemaru…"

"Okay, Mommy…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Okay, Love"

"Mmm…"

"Good… Night, guys…"

"NIGHT!"

As soon as Kazemaru left the room, Complaining between Burn and Gazel began.

"URGH! I won't be able to sleep tonight with Tulip-hair!" Gazel complained.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Burn shouted.

"Don't act like you don't know why… you snore so loudly! A wall is between our rooms in sun garden but I could still hear your snoring!"

"At least, I don't sleep with a giant teddy bear!" Gazel blushed at what the other just said. It's true, he does sleep with a giant teddy bear.

"How did you know about that, Burn?" Midorikawa asked. Now that Mido asked, Burn noticed what he just said.

"Uhhh…" Burn was lost in words… no way to escape now!

"Are you-" before Midorikawa could finish his statement, Hiroto had tapped his shoulder and said that they should sleep now since it's already 10:05.

"And I think you two should also sleep now" Hiroto said, specifically to Burn and Gazel.

"But we're not sleepy yet…" Midori said.

"Neither are we"

"Fine, 10:30…" Hiroto said.

"ARGH! You're just like Hitomiko… so strict with sleeping time…" Burn complained. Hiroto just chuckled.

At one of the beds, Gouenji was listening on what's happening on the other room with a glass. Hiroto approached his friend and asked, "Gouenji,"

"Shhh…"

"Gouenji,"

"What?"

"What are you doing and where did you get that glass?"

"Somewhere… now shhh…"

"I'm sure Kazemaru and Endou are asleep… you must be too…"

"What if they're doing something?"

"Like what…?"

"Like… Like…" Gouenji couldn't even say his thoughts…

"I'm sure they're not… now just go to sleep… Look at Fubuki, already asleep. Why not join him?" yes, Fubuki is already sound asleep… Might be because he's tired or full.

"Fine" with that, Gouenji lied down and pulled his blanked and closed his eyes.

"Mido, sleep time…" Hiroto said as he turned at Midorikawa who is eating one of the candies he has.

"What are you eating?" Hiroto asked.

"Menthol…"

"Oh… after eating that, sleep…"

"Okay, Boss…"

As Hiroto turned to the remaining bed, he saw Gazel already fast asleep and burn is eating a lollipop. "He's already asleep?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's lying own on a bed… Of course he's sleeping…"

"Why not wake up sleeping beauty?"

"Like hell I'll do that again!"

"Hehehe… are you almost done with that lollipop?"

"Almost…"

"Good, after finishing that lollipop, sleep, okay?"

"Whatever…"

"I'll take that as an 'Okay!'"

As Midori and Burn finished their candies, they lied down then Hiroto turned off the lights. "Goodnight Guys…"

"Goodnight…" answered the ones who are still awake.

* * *

 **KAY! That took forever… Sure hope you liked it…**

 **Sorry for updating this chappie so/ very/ ultimately late… I completely forgot that I'm still not done with it…**

 **Anyway… Leave a review! Promise that chapter 4 will be out soon…**

 **See ya'll in the next chappie…**


	4. Chapter 4: Crazy Morning

**Here is fourth!**

* * *

 ** _Next Morning…_**

6:30 am, the clock showed. A blue- haired teen was already up preparing breakfast for his guests. He just took out some bread, peanut butter and jam.

"Looks like the bread isn't enough for us all…" Kazemaru whispered. He then headed back to his room to get some money to buy more bread. As Kazemaru was about to exit his room, he heard Endou mutter something. He neared Endou's sleeping figure to hear what he said once more. He knelt down beside his bed. After a few seconds, he saw Endou move his mouth then said, "I love you…"

Kazemaru froze on what he just heard. A blush crept to his cheeks. How he really want Endou to tell him those words. Hearing those words from Endou would make his heart beat faster than it must.

"Heh, like that would ever happen…" Kazemaru muttered then stood up and left the room along with the money. As he closed the door, he saw Hiroto who just got out from the other room.

"Good Morning, Kazmearu" Hiroto greeted.

"Morning… How was your sleep?"

"Super…"

"Well that's good… Anyway, I'm going out for a while. Can you take charge while I'm gone? I'll just go to the bakery…"

"No worries, Kazemaru…"

"Thanks… Make yourself comfortable…" Kazemaru answered then headed out of the house. That thing Endou said in his sleep still stuck in his head.

 _'I wonder if I'll ever hear that from him again… but next time, he'll say it to me… But the question really is…'_

"Will he ever say it to me?" I don't think so… He'll never love anything other than soccer…"

Kazemaru then shook his head, trying to get that though out his head.

* * *

 ** _*With Hiroto*_**

"Kazemaru's not his usual self this morning… I wonder if something happened… But even if I ask him what, I doubt that he'll tell me" Hiroto muttered as he walked down the stairs and headed to the living room and sat down on the sofa and started reading the book he brought with him.

In the middle of his reading, he remembered how Midorikawa was acting when he woke up. The thought that the greenette might be having a fever or something is making him worried.

 ** _[Flashback minutes ago]- HIROTO_**

Hiroto sat up from the bed and looked at the person beside him. Midorikawa had the blanket covering him from head to toe.

"Good Morning, Midori…" Hiroto greeted but there was no answer. _'Maybe he's still asleep…'_

Hiroto tried to take the blanket off Midori's head but Midorikawa gripped the blanket tightly.

"Midori… is there something wrong?" Hiroto asked.

"Y-yes, Hiroto…" Midorikawa answered in a somewhat high- pitched tone.

 ** _[End of Flashback]_**

"I wonder what's going on with Midori this morning…" Hiroto asked himself then went back to the book he was reading.

"Hiroto…" called out a voice. When Hiroto looked up, he saw Gazel.

"Good Morning Gazel…"

Gazel sat down beside the red-head and said, "What's so good about morning when a certain Tulip-pea-brain woke you up"

"Burn woke you up?"

"Yes…"

 ** _[Flashback minutes ago]- GAZEL_**

Gazel is currently having an oh-so beautiful nightmare. He's standing on a hill and Burn was in front of him. The two looked at each other's eyes slowly neared their faces, closing the gap between them. Just a few more centimeters before their lips would meet when suddenly…

"OW!" Gazel winced in pain as something made an impact with his face. He stowly opened one eye and turned to his bedmate.

"Burn, can you please tell me why your arm is placed on my face?" Gazel asked din annoyance. He really hates being woken up from his sleep especially when he's having a very beautiful nightmare…

"ZZZZZ" Burn snored. Making Gazel even more annoyed he sat up and was about to hit Burn in the head but realized that it might cause Burn to blow a fuse so he just got out of bed and out of the room, leaving Burn on the bed, still snoring.

 ** _[End of Flashback]_**

"Hehehe…" Hiroto chuckled. "You really hate it when your sleep is disturbed, huh?"

"You know it! Especially when I'm having a good dream…" said Gazel.

"I wonder what you were dreaming about…"

"What do you mean with that tone?" Gazel asked as he looked at Hiroto.

"Were you dreaming about someone?"

"W-what?! N-no way!" Gazel shouted back, face starting to turn red.

Hiroto seemed to notice the change in color of Gazel's face "Ohhh… so it's someone… who is it?"

"I wasn't dreaming of anything or anyone!"

"Is it someone I know?"

"It's NO ONE!"

"If it's someone I know, _he_ might be with us on the team or in Sun Garden…"

"What do you mean by 'HE'?"

"Don't play dumb, Gazel … we both know that like some of us _(or most members)_ in the team, you're into guys, too…"

"ARGH!"

"So… I wonder who is it…" Hiroto started to think of anyone possible "Endou? Desarm? Kidou? Gouenji? Or maybe it's…. BURN!"

Hearing the last name said by Hiroto, Gazel's heart started beating faster accompanied with his face and ears turning red.

"O-of course not!Why would I be interested in that… that… Tulip- headed Pea Brain Idiot?! I don't like him! I hate him!"

"The more you hate; the more you love, Gazel…"

"TSK! Don't be like Midorikawa… saying things like that… I'm going back to the room and wake up Gouenji. At least he doesn't ship me and Tulip" said Gazel as he stood up.

"I'm coming with you…" and there, the two boys walked to their room.

"Fine…. Oh, where's Kazemaru anyway?" Gazel asked.

"He's out. He said he'll be going to the bakery…"

"Oh…"

As the two arrived at the room, both noticed something different.

"Gazel, do you notice something different?" Hiroto asked.

"You mean about how Midorikawa looks shorter and Burn looks younger?"

"No. I mean, Fubuki hugging Gouenji…"

Gazel just gave Hiroto a somewhat angry look. "Gran…" yep, Gazel's pissed off. He's pissed of if he calls Hiroto- Gran.

"I- I mean… yeah… they both look younger. Fubuki too…" Hiroto answered.

"What's going on here?"

"I have no idea…"

"Hey you two!" Gouenji called. "Would you two get Fubuki off of me?"

"Why? You look so comfortable with Fubuki hugging you like that…" Hiroto teased accompanied with a mocking smile.

"Shut up, Hiroto. I'm absolutely not comfortable with this position. We've been in this position since last night and I couldn't shift my body even in my sleep…"

"Okay…" Gazel answered then approached Gouenji and Fubuki.

"Awww… Gazel, you're such a killjoy…" Hiroto said as he pouted.

"Stop being a child, Hiroto… and help me"

"Fine…"

The two successfully got Gouenji out of Fubuki's bear-hug. To be honest, they had a hard time getting Fubuki's grip off Gouenji's shirt.

"Finally, I'm free!" Gouenji exclaimed. "Now, what happened to them? Why are they so young and small?"

"How would we know? You were the one here…"

"When I left Tulip, he wasn't so young looking…"

"And Midorikawa wasn't so small… wait- I don't really know… he was covering himself with his blanket. But his voice was quite higher than usual…"

"What's going on here?" the three asked in unison as they stared at their sleeping bedmates…

"GUYS!" a voice shouted accompanied with a loud sound of the door slammed open. The three turned to the source.

"Kazemaru?" the three said… well Gouenji had his own tone… it goes something like "KAZEMARU! What happened to you? Why do you looks so tired? What did Endou do to you last night? Tell me! If he did something to you, he will regret it!"

"Good morning to you too, Gouenji…" Kazemaru answered in his annoyed tone.

"You were saying…" Gazel interrupted.

"Endou-" with that, they all ran to Kazemaru's room the other three were shocked on how Endou too looked so young. "He looked like this when I came back"

"Fubuki, Burn and Midori too… they got younger…"

"What's going on here?!" the four shouted.

"Are we still dreaming?" Hiroto answered then turned to Gouenji who was standing next to him. And then, the pinched Gouenji's cheek.

"What are you doing?" Gouenji asked.

"Just checking if this is a dream… I guess not…"

"Shouldn't you be pinching yourself, not me?"

"I know, I just feel like I want to pinch your cheek…"

"Well it hurts. Now, let go…"

"Okay" with that, Hiroto did as he was told.

 ** _*yawn*_**

The yawn caught the other four's attention. They turned their heads to the source. Endou sat up while rubbing his right eye.

"Morning, Kaze!" Endou greeted with a smile then turned to the other. "Who are you all?"

"Endou, don't you know them?" Kazemaru asked only to receive a 'no' from the brunette.

"Who are they, Kaze? When did you become so tall? And why are my clothes so big?" Endou asked.

"Uhh… this is Gouenji, Gazel and Hiroto… Don't you recognize them?"

"No…"

"Never mind… Better change into some smaller clothes…" then Kazemaru approached his closet and took out some smaller clothes and handed them to young Endou. "Here, Endou… change clothes first…"

"Okay!"

Then the four exited the room. They all stood still then… "WHAT THE HELL OS GOING ON HERE!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter…**

 **Fifth will be out in maybe a week or less… just gotta let examination week finish…**

 **Review, follow, keep following and fav!**


	5. Chapter 5: They're All Kids!

**Fifth chapter! Sorry if i posted it this late...**

* * *

"Okay, Okay… Endou turned younger and so did the others…" Kazemaru said while walking back and forth. In short, he's panicking…

"Kazemaru, don't panic… I'm sure there's some reasonable explanation for this…" Gouenji said, trying to calm down the tealnette.

"I wonder if Mido, Burn and Fubuki also don't recognize us…" Hiroto said as he stared at the guest room's door. _'I hope Midori recognizes me…'_

 _'I wonder what Fubuki was like when he's young…'_

 _'Does Tulip still remember me?'_

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" Kazemaru said repeatedly. "Okay, let's just check on the other three to see if they have the same condition as Endou…"

And with that, all of them entered the other room. Hiroto walked over to Midorikawa; Gazel to Burn; Gouenji and Kazemaru to Fubuki.

 ** _[With Hiroto and Midorikawa]_**

Hiroto sat down on the bed, sitting next to young Midorikawa.

"Hi Midorikawa…" Hiroto greeted then gave the young one a sweet smile.

At first, Midorikawa was shy and distant but after a few minutes, he started to talk to Hiroto.

"H-Hiroto…?" Midorikawa said, his face slightly red.

 _'I'm so glad he remembers me…'_

"Midori, how old are you?"

"Seven…"

"Can we be friends…?"

"Of course, Hiroto…"

"Thank you, Midori…"

"W-welcome…"

 _'Seven, huh? I remember Midori and I were seven when we met… He was new at sun garden that time and had no friends. I was playing soccer with my friends when I saw him sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree… I approached him but as soon as I sat down beside him, he stood up and ran away. Days after that, I kept doing the same thing and so did he. But a day came when he was about to run away again, I grabbed his arm then said 'hi' he didn't respond at first but answered me with a 'hello'. I asked him if we could be friends and he quickly answered with an 'Of course, Hiroto…' And that's when Midori and I became friends and until now, were still friends… But I think, to me, he's more than a friend… Feelings developed through the years. I never did get the chance to tell him the truth about how I feel for him. I don't want our friendship to end…'_

With the flashback memory and thought Hiroto's smile turned into a frown.

"Hiroto, are you okay?"

"Yes I am, Midori… Now, tell me more about you…"

 ** _[With Gazel and Burn]_**

Gazel stood still in front of the small Nagumo Haruya sitting on the bed. The two were sending daggers at each other.

"Oi! What are you looking at? Got a problem, Girly Boy?" puny Burn asked as he pointed at the taller and much older Gazel.

"Even in a younger body, you're still the same" Gazel muttered as he face palmed. Gazel tried his best to not have the urge to get a soccer ball at shoot it, hitting the younger one's head.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Tell me… Do you by any chance recognize me?"

Burn just stared at Gazel for a few minutes then answered, "Why wouldn't I recognize you? You were the one who hit me with a soccer ball last week! And you didn't even say you were sorry!"

 _'Hit him with a soccer ball? When did that happen?'_ Gazel started to think deeply as he tried to remember what age he was when that happen _'Hit Burn with a soccer ball… AHA! We were seven years old that time!'_

"Hey, I did apologize!"

"Well I didn't hear it!"

"Not my problem!"

"Girly Boy!"

"Tulip- head!"

"Ice Queen!"

"Tulip Baka!"

"It's not a Tulip! It's called a flame, don't you know!"

"It's called a Tulip it has no difference with a Tulip!"

 _'Nagumo Haruya… that time when I accidentally hit him with a soccer ball, we were seven and just know each other my looks. The time I hit him with a ball was an accident, I accidentally kicked the ball too high for my other playmates to reach. At that exact time, Burn was having a walk and was hit by the ball directly on his head. He was so angry that time. He even charged at me and grabbed my shirt and threatened me. That time, I was really scared. I didn't know what to do so I stayed silent and tried to keep my composure. Every time our paths cross, arguments would always be alive… After three months of argument, I approached Burn and told him I was sorry. A 'hmph' was all I got in return as he stood up. I thought he was about to leave but then he said something that surprised me- 'Nagumo Haruya… you call me Burn' I could only smile that time 'Let's be friends but I'm still not forgiving you for kicking that ball…' His words made me so happy for the first time in my life, I actually smiled. A real smile… 'Suzuno Fuusuke… call me Gazel instead…' there we secretly became friends/enemies or Frenemies… Yes we argue a lot but behind those words that escape my mouth during our arguments is that feeling that is never to be heard…'_

"You just gonna stand there or are you planning on sitting?" Burn asked.

"Not beside you…"

"HEY! Don't act like that! Be nice to me!"

"Like I would ever do that… hmph"

"Hmph!"

 ** _[With Gouenji, Kazemaru and Fubuki]_**

Kazemaru and Gouenji stared at Fubuki's sleeping figure on the bed.

"Gouenji… Fubuki turned younger… what if this is the age when Atsuya is still alive? What if he asks where he is… Or maybe… what if this is the age when Atsuya died?" Kazemaru asked. He's still panicking.

Gouenji placed a comforting hand on Kazemaru's shouder and gave him a smile. "Then we would tell him…"

"But-"

 ** _*yawn*_** Before Kazemaru could finish his statement, the sound of Fubuki waking up interrupted. Fubuki sat up while he rubbed his left eye.

 _'Sooo… cute!'_

"Who are you? Where is Atsuya?" young Fubuki asked then looked around the room "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Fubuki," Kazemaru salled out then reached out his hand to Fubuki. But the other just scooted backward to avoid Kazemaru's hand.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kazemaru, this is Gouenji…"

"I don't know who you are… where's Atsuya? Where's my brother?"

"A-atsuya…? He's uhmmm…" Kazemaru couldn't think of any excuse that could be believable enough for the young child.

"Atsuya is with your parents… they just went out for a few days and told us to watch over you… They didn't want to wake you up because they didn't want to break you sleep…" Gouenji said then sat down beside young Fubuki.

"Ohh… when will they be coming back?"

"Probably in a few days…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure…" with that said, Gouenji gave Fubuki his sweetest smile. Fubuki smiled back.

"Fubuki, how old are you?" Kazemaru asked.

"Seven…" Fubuki answered as he hid behind Gouenji.

"Don't be afraid of Kazemaru… He's a friend…" Gouenji said.

Fubuki looked at Gouenji's eyes and then neared Kazemaru. "Shirou… please, call me Shirou, Kazemaru, Gouenji…"

"Okay, Shirou…" Kazemaru and Gouenji answered.

 _'Fubuki looks so young and innocent as a seven year old… And I have to admit, he looks kindda cute…'_ Gouenji thought.

"Shirou, tell me some things about you and Atsuya…" said Gouenji, trying to entertain the innocent one.

"Well…"

And there, the two started to talk to each other. Well, Gouenji might be the only one capable of talking to Fubuki. It seems like he's quite comfortable with Gouenji…

"Kazemaru" two voices called out. Kazeamaru turned around and approached the owners of the voices.

"What is it?"

"Burn is seven years old… And so is Midori. Midori had his old attitude…"

"Burn is still the same. Young or old… he had his memory when he was still seven years old…"

"Fubuki too… he's seven, shy and innocent. And the time when Atsuya was still alive is his current memory…"

The three let themselves out and left Gouenji in charge of their three now young friends. Gazel, Hiroto and Kazemaru stood outside the room.

"So, what now? We don't know what made them younger"

"And how to turn them back to normal…"

"We can't do this on our own… We need help. But from who?"

The three thought. Yep, they really needed some help. Someone that had a good eye, acts like a leader and they know that could really help them with their problem.

"KIDOU!" the three said in unison. Kazemaru took his phone from his pocket and dialed Kidou's number.

 ** _[At Kidou's place]_**

A certain goggle-wearing teen is currently having his beautiful and peaceful sleep. Almost peaceful…

 ***ring~~* *ring~~* *ring~~***

The sound of his phone ringing woke him up. He stretched out his arm to reach for his phone which was placed on his night stand. He flipped it open and saw Kazemaru's name on the screen.

 _'Why is he calling this early? Better be worth waking me up…'_ Kidou thought as he sat up and rubbed his eye the answered the call.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Kidou, good morning! Did I interrupted you sleep?"_

"Honestly, yes… why did you call me this early?"

 _"We have a problem…"_

"Who 'we'?"

 _"Me, Hiroto, Gazel and Gouenji…"_

"Oh… What kind of problem?"

 _"I couldn't explain it through phone…"_

"So you want me to come over and try to help you with your problem…"

 _"Yeah… Is it okay?"_

"Do I have a choice?"

 _"I don't think so…"_

"Fine… I'll be there in an hour or two…"

 _"Thanks, Kidou…"_

"Sure…"

And with that, the call ended.

 _'I wonder what problem Kazemaru's talking about…'_

 ** _[Back at Kazemaru's]_**

"Kidou's coming…" Kazemaru said to Gazel and Hiroto.

"Good… So, what now?" Hiroto asked.

"I'll get some clothes for the three to wear…" Kazemaru said then left the two and went into his room.

"I'll keep Midori company… you should entertain Burn, Gazel…"

"Even when we were still seven year-olds, we never did get along. And he's still annoying and I don't like him…"

"I'm not asking you to like him… I'm asking you to entertain him… See the difference?"

"Fine"

And at that same time, Kazemaru just came out of his room, some clothes in his hand and with him is Little Endou who's wearing smaller clothes that fits him. Endou's clinging on Kazemaru's shirt.

"Here are the clothes for the others…." said Kazemaru as he handed the clothes to Hiroto and Gazel. And they accepted the clothes and said 'thanks'.

"Wait…" Gazel started. "Does this mean we need to change their clothes for them?" the last part made the teen shiver in disgust.

"If it takes…" Hiroto answered with a smirk.

"If I'm going to do that to him, I'll be traumatized…"

"Don't be so over, Gazel…"

And with that said, Hiroto and Gazel entered the room and approached their friends. Gouenji is still talking to Young Fubuki and it seems like he's enjoying their time together. Fubuki too, he's enjoying Gouenji's company.

 ** _[With Hiroto and Midorikawa]_**

"Hello Midori!" Hiroto greeted.

"Hiroto! Let's play!"

"We can play later, Midori… for now, you need to change… after you change, we eat with the others and then we play… What do you think?"

"OKAY!"

"Here…" said Hiroto then gave the clothes to Young Midorikawa "Want me to help you change?"

"I can manage it…"

"If you say so…" and there Midorikawa started changing clothes.

 ** _[With Gazel and Burn]_**

Gazel is just standing in front of the young, tulip-haired boy sitting on the bed. _'_

"What are you looking at, Girly Boy? What do you want?" Burn rudely asked.

"Hmph! Just thinking on when you will get taller… Here, change clothes" Gazel answered as he threw the clothes at the annoying kid in front of him, hitting Burn in the face.

"Hey!"

"Just change clothes…"

"TSK! Fine!"

Burn was about to unbutton the top of his pajamas but noticed the other wasn't leaving.

"What are you still doing here? GET OUT!" Burn shouted.

"I'll be honored to…" Gazel answered then made his way out of the guest room.

 _'At least I didn't need to change his clothes for him…'_ he thought then closed the door and stood outside.

 ** _[With Gouenji and Fubuki]_**

Gouenji is just sitting on the bed beside the cute, little, and innocent looking Fubuki…

"Shirou, would you want to change into something much more comfortable for you?" Gouenji asked.

"But, I don't have any other clothes, Shuuya…" answered Fubuki.

"Don't worry… Kazemaru has some clothes fit for you… Here…"

"Thank you…"

"Do you want me to help you change?"

"No need…"

"Okay…" Gouenji was about to stand up and leave Fubuki for some privacy but was stopped by someone clinging on his shirt.

Gouenji turned around "Don't leave, Shuuya…" said Fubuki.

 _'He's so cute!'_

"A-are you sure?"

"I don't want you to leave me…"

"O-Okay, Shirou…"

Blush started to invade Gouenji's cheeks at how cute Fubuki is. _'I never knew he is this cute!'_

Gouenji didn't leave the room, or the bed. But just turned around to give the other even just a little bit of privacy…

At another bed, Hiroto is just staring at Gouenji and Fubuki, amazed on how red Gouenji's face is. _'Hahaha… Gouenji is just so slow…'_ he thought.

"Hiroto, why are you smiling?" asked young Midorikawa.

"Oh nothing, Midori…"

"Hey Hiroto, that kid has been staring at you for quite some time not…" said Midorikawa, pointing at Burn at the other bed.

"Who?" Hiroto then turned his head to the 'kid' "Burn?"

The said kid got off the bed then walked to Hiroto. As he reached the taller male, he climbed into the bed and stood up. Then… **_*thump*_** "OW" Hiroto winced in pain while massaging his head. Burn just hit him in the head.

"What did you do that for?" asked Hiroto.

"You were with that Girly Boy when he hit me in the head!" Burn shouted.

"Then why did you hit me?"

"You laughed at me!"

 ** _*thump*_**

"OW! Okay, okay… I'm sorry, Burn…"

 _'For a kid, he sure can hit. That hurt…'_

"Hmph!"

 ** _*thump*_**

"OW!" now it wasn't Burn who hit someone's head. It was his head that was hit… by Midorikawa.

"Don't you dare hit Hiroto's Head!" shouted Midorikawa then took a pillow and hit Burn on the head repeatedly.

"Midori… Midori… stop hitting Burn… you might shake his brain… or he might become even dumber…" Hiroto said then tried to take the pillow from Midorikawa.

"No need to worry…" a voice said, it was Gazel who just entered the room "He has no brain at all… no need to get worried…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Burn said with a threatening tone then ran to Gazel and tackled him onto the ground then started pulling his hair.

"OW!"

"Serves you right!"

"Stop it, you two! No fighting!" Hiroto shouted as he tried to calm the two down.

"HE STARTED IT!" Burn and Gazel said in unison.

"TSK!"

"HEY! Would you four stop being so loud! You're scaring Shirou!" shouted Gouenji. The four just stared the platinum haired teen and said 'Sorry' then headed out of the room.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" shouted Burn.

"Whatever" Gazel answered then started stroking his hair t arrange it back to its normal form.

"You two are really not going to get along?" asked Hiroto.

"NEVER!"

"How long is 'NEVER'?"

"FOREVER and ALWAYS!"

"So… You two are never going to get along?"

"CORRECT!"

"How long is 'NEVER', and 'FOREVER and ALWAYS'?"

"For all eternity!"

"I doubt that…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You two will get along soon…"

"That 'SOON' will never come! Girly Boy and I will never get along!"

"Whatever, Burn…"

"HMPH!"

"Come down now, Guys! Breakfast!" Kazemaru shouted.

Gouenji got out of the room with Fubuki, Hiroto is holding Midorikawa's hand, Burn and Gazel are silently sending daggers at each other. They all headed to Kazemaru's dining room and sat down for breakfast.

Unlike last night, silence filled the air…

"Ehem… Guys, this is Endou… Endou Introduce yourself" said Kazemaru.

Endou then stood up "Hi! I'm Endou Mamoru and I love soccer!"

"This is Midorikawa"

"Midorikawa Ryuuji… I love ice cream!"

"This is an Annoying Tulip…"

"Annoying Tuli- HEY! That's not my name! I'm Nagumo Haruya call me Burn. This is not a Tulip! It's called a flame!" Burn exclaimed while pointing at the 'Tulip-shaped' hair on top of his head.

"Meet Fubuki Shirou…"

Fubuki didn't say something at first then gripped Gouenji's sleeve "H-Hello… F-Fubuki Shirou… I enjoy cold weather and snow…"

"I'm Kazemarum Ichirouta…"

"Suzuno Fuusuke a.k.a. Gazel"

"Kiyama Hiroto… call me Hiroto"

"Gouenji Shuuya…"

…Silence…

"Okay, we all now know each other… continue eating…" Kazemaru said then all continued their breakfast.

Kazemaru still being worried at their situation…

Burn and Gazel were still glaring at each other…

Gouenji stil being impressed at how cute Fubuki is…

Hiroto being impressed at the scene in front of him…

 _"WHAT A MORNING THIS IS…"_ Hiroto, Kazemaru, Gouenji and Gazel thought.

* * *

 **That it for chapter 5! What do you think of this one? I'm so sorry if I posted this chapter for more than a week or two… or… late…**

 **Next chapter, we'll have Kidou in the scene!**

 **Please, leave a review, fave and follow…**


	6. Chapter 6: Bath Time!

**Here is Chapter 6! Sorry if it took so long… I just did all my school works before Christmas Vacation, and by school works, I mean A LOT OF SCHOOL WORKS…**

 **This Chapter was supposed to be updated last night but thanks to 'Black Out' and a typhoon, that didn't happen…**

 **Anyway… Kidou will be here, now… so, Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone gathered at the living room. Breakfast done, dishes washed… Now, bath time…

"Okay! We'll bath in pairs! Me and Midori; Gazel and Burn; Gouenji and Fubuki; Kazemaru and Endou. Okay?"

…

"WHAT?!" the others complained (Gouenji, Burn and Gazel)

"Why should I bath with him?!" Burn and Gazel complained.

"Why must Kazemaru be with Endou, and not me?" Gouenji asked.

"If you bath with Kazemaru, who will be with Fubuki? He's only comfortable with you for some reason…"

Kazemaru has no complain on the idea of him bathing with Endou since then often bath together when he sleeps over.

"Kazemaru, why aren't you complaining?" Gouenji asked.

"I'm not against with the idea…"

"WHAT?!"

"Who will watch over Fubuki? You. He doesn't like me, Gazel or Hiroto… He ONLY talks to you and has no problem in opening up with you. So you'll be Fubuki's guardian…"

Yeah sure, it's easy to take a bath… but with someone else? Nope. Yeah they bathe with others in the hot spring, not to mention the part where they don't have clothes on. But a hot spring like that is very much different with a bathroom.

"I'm not bathing with anyone!" Young Burn complained.

"Neither am I!" Gazel added.

"Quit complaining!" Hiroto shouted.

"I have no complains on Hiroto's decision…" Midorikawa said.

"No one's asking you, Greenie!" Burn insulted.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

 ** _*smack*_**

"OW!" Burn winced in pain as he held his head then turned to the one who just hit him "Hey, what did you hit me for, Hiroto?" Burn shouted.

"Don't you dare shout at 'MY' Midorikawa, Burn!" Hiroto said as he hugged 'his' crying Midorikawa.

"What do you mean by 'MY'?"

"I mean, he is mine!"

"Homo…" Burn muttered.

"What did you say, Burn?"

"Nothing…" then walked away and sat down on the sofa.

"How annoying…" Hiroto said as he held his forehead.

"Now, you know how I feel…" Gazel said as he approached Hiroto.

"No wonder you two don't get along…"

"Oh, you still don't know half of it…there's still the snoring, loudness, complaining, tulip hair, red hair, forgetfulness, fire, hot-headed, voice-"

"Okay, okay, I get it… _everything_ about Burn…"

"Well, _not_ everything…"

Hearing the word 'not', Hiroto quickly stood up, surprised on what the other just said. "Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing? My ears aren't broken, are they?" he said.

"What do you mean?" Gazel asked, giving Hiroto the cold eyes.

"You just said – 'not everything' meaning there's something about Burn you like…"

"So?"

"You like him! Come on, admit it… No need of hiding it, Gazel… Just say that you like him…"

"You know, you're annoying too…"

"I know… that's why we're friends!"

"Can't argue with that…" with that said, a smile appeared on Gazel's face as he then walked away and approached Gouenji who is just talking to Fubuki.

 _'Keep hiding those feelings, Gazel…'_ Hiroto thought, a smile forming on his face.

"Hiroto, why are you smiling?" Midorikawa asked.

"Oh nothing… I'm just amused on how cute Burn and Gazel would look together…"

"Who?"

"Tulip-haired and Cold-eyes…"

"Ohh… you mean the boy with the tulip on top of his head?"

"Correct!"

"IT IS NOT A TULIP!" a voice shouted from somewhere in the house.

"BE QUIET, BURN!" shouted another.

Midorikawa and Hiroto just burst out into laughter.

 ** _[With Gouenji and Fubuki]_**

"Shuuya, who are they? Why are they so loud?" Young Fubuki asked as he tugged into Gouenji's shirt. "Are they fighting?"

"They're not actually fighting; they are rather having a laver's quarrel…" Gouenji answered.

"Who are having a lover's quarrel, Gouenji?" a low-toned, scary voice asked from behind Gouenji.

"You and Burn…"

Saying those words, Gazel's eyes started to turn into scary ones, glaring at the platinum haired. Those eyes which were sending daggers directly at Gouenji.

"WE… Are… NOT… a… COUPLE!" Gazel shout out.

"Okay, okay…. I'm sorry… Sheesh…"

"HMPH!" WITH THAT, Gazel walked away.

"Are they a couple, Shuuya?" Fubuki asked, tugging on Gouenji's shirt.

"Shhh…"

"Huh? Why are you shushing? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no… Those two just don't want to admit they are a soon to be couple…"

"What is a couple, Shuuya?" Fubuki asked.

"You call two people a couple if they love each other with all their hearts…"

"Ohh… But do they love each other?" Fubuki asked again, pertaining to Gazel and Burn.

"Yep!"

"Ohhh… who do you love, Shuuya?"

Gouenji froze at the question then placed his eyes on… "Kazemaru… he's the one I love…" a smile appeared on his face.

"Does he love you back?"

"Sadly, no… he likes Endou and Endou likes him back…"

"Don't worry, Shuuya… I like you…" Fubuki said accompanied with a cute little smile.

"What do you mean by that, Shirou?"

"I like Shuuya… Shuuya is cool, handsome and nice… that's why I like Shuuya…"

Gouenji could just blush at the statement of the little boy in front of him. Saying that Shirou likes him made him feel… weird inside…

 _'What is this feeling?'_

…

"Kay! Is every pair good now?" Hiroto asked.

"Yes"

"Yep"

"NO!" Gazel and Burn exclaimed.

"What's wrong this time?"

"I'm not bathing with anyone!"

"Neither am I!"

"Quit whining you two!"

"HMPH!"

"How stubborn…" Hiroto muttered to himself as he gave out a sigh of frustration. "Okay, Midori and I will bath first, then Kazemaru and Endou, Gouenjui and Fubuki, then you two. Is that okay with you two?"

"As long as I bath in hot water…" said Burn.

"Why not I just drop you in a boing bot of water…" Gazel said.

"HMPH!"

"Well then it's setteled!" Hiroto exclaimed.

"YEAHEY! BATH TIME!" Midorikawa shouted then ran into the bathroom, exited to take his bath with his Hiroto.

* * *

Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kazemaru, Endou, Gouenji and Fubuki already had their bath. They didn't have that much difficulty in bathing with their pair. Peaceful, quick and fun!

And as for Burn and Gazel, they've been in the bathroom for almost half an hour. No running water is heard just some things like: **"Don't look at me while bathing, you perverted Ice Queen!"** and **"Oh shut up and just finish bathing! Do you think that I'm comfortable with the idea of bathing with someone?!"**

Their argument could be heard from the bathroom, through the halls of the house, reaching the living room downstairs where the rest are just sitting on the couch making theirselves busy as possible.

"How long will we wait for them, Hiroto?" Midorikawa asked.

"I don't know, Midori… they have to come out of the bathroom some time…"

"Not with the arguments… If they've been bathing not with water and soap, but with insults and arguments, they would be finished for just a millisecond" Kazemaru interrupted.

"True that…" Gouenji agreed.

"Excuse me for a minute… I'll go interrupt the two's bath…" Hiroto said as he stood up from the sofa, walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"HEY YOU TWO! How long are you planning on staying inside that bathroom? You two have been in there for half an hour!" Hiroto shouted.

"I'm almost done, Hiroto!" Gazel answered "Just putting on my clothes…"

"Good. Is Burn almost done?"

"I don't think he's planning on getting out of this room…"

"Why is that?"

"Come inside and see…" with that said, the door lock was opened and Hiroto came in, seeing the younger boy on the tub full of steaming, hot water.

"Ahh… Waaaarrmm…" Burn hummed, enjoying the hot water on his skin.

"Burn, don't bath too long, it's bad for you… especially on steaming, hot water" Hirto said.

"Heh! Says you… I'm enjoying my bath, now would you two mind and get out… I'm still not done!" Burn rudely said.

A vein appeared on Hiroto's forehead. "GET OUT OF THAT TUB, BURN!" Hiroto shouted.

"Blablabla…"

"Get out of there or else-"

"Or else what?"

The two red-heads were now sending dagers at each other.

 _'No one shouts at Burn but ME!'_ Gazel mentally shouted as he tapped Hiroto's shoulder, giving him a pissed-off look. "Let me take over here, Hiroto…"

"You sure?"

"This is your first time to get into a fight with Burn… I get into this kind of thing every single day of my life… I can handle this…" with that said, Gazel quickly pushed Hiroto out of the bathroom and signaled him to go downstairs.

* * *

 ** _*Meanwhile downstairs…*_**

Kazemaru and Gouenji were just watching Midori and Endou play and talk about soccer. They started to become friends already. Although Fubuki just stayed silent beside Gouenji.

"How long are they planning to not come down?" Kazemaru asked.

"Yo!" Hiroto greeted as he reached the living room.

"Where are they? Still not done?" Gouenji asked.

"Only Gazel is done, Burn doesn't want to get out of the bathroom. Gazel said he'll handle it…"

"What is he planning t-" before Kazemaru could finish his question…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! COOOOOOOLD!" all heard a loud scream from upstairs.

"Never mind…" Kazemaru muttered. _'My question is answered…'_

Moments later, Gazel is walking downstairs, Burn following him, shivering?

"Why, how, Explain…" Gouenji said.

 ** _[Flashback minutes ago]- GAZEL_**

As Gazel had made Hiroto leave, he quickly turned his attention to Burn who is still enjoying his bath.

"Burn, you heard Hiroto. Get out of there, **NOW!** "

"Like I'd listen to you…"

"So you're not planning on obeying what Hiroto and I told you?"

"Yep! There is nothing you can do to make me get out of this tub!"

"You leave me no choice…" Gazel said then walked closer to Burn and stretched out his arm and opened to shower. Making sure that he turned the knob for 'Cold'. The water laded directly above the younger boy.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! COOOOOOOLD!"

 ** _[End of Flashback]_**

"And that's it!" Gazel said, upon finishing his flashback.

"You okay, Burn?" Midorikawa asked as he neared the shivering Burn.

"NO!"

Midorikawa quickly ran behind Hiroto.

"No need to shout, Burn!"

"HMPH!"

"Apologize to Midorikawa, Burn" Gazel said.

"No way!"

"Nagumo Haruya. Apologize!"

"TSK! FINE. I'm sorry"

"Admit it…"

"I'm sorry, Midorikawa…"

"O-okay, Burn…"

"Good Boy"

"Awww… How sweet…" Kazemaru teased with a grin.

"Shut it, Girly!" Burn shouted.

"Whatever, Burn…"

All are now gathered in the living room. Kazemaru, Gouenji, Gazel and Hiroto thinking on what might be the reason everything happened. Endou and Midorikawa talking, Burn mumbling something about a 'mean, cold-water splashing, gi8rly boy' named Suzuno Fuusuke aka Gazel. Fubuki just stayed on the sofa, silently sleeping. Surprising he's not bothered by Endou and Midorikawa's loud voices.

"Okay… we are not getting anywhere here…"

"Agreed…"

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would they be kids and we are not?"

"There's nothing we did that could've made things this way…"

"We didn't cross a black cat"

"Did anything wrong to an old lady"

"There's nothing we did wrong…"

Yep… they did nothing wrong… they helped Miki yesterday… Burn scaring her doesn't count as something they all did wrong… Burn waking Gazel up doesn't count either… They did nothing that could be their entire fault!

"Alright, I'm out of ideas here…" Kazemaru said, raising both his hands.

"Me too…"

"Me three…"

"Same…"

"We seriously need help… Where is that Kidou?!" Kazemaru shouted out "He should've been here half an hour ago!"

"Calm down, Kaze…" Gouenji said as he patted the tealnette's back.

"Okay, okay… But who could calm down in a situation like this?! Our friends turned back to kids! This is absolutely impossible!"

"I'm sure we could figure something out…"

"We've been trying to 'figure something out' for four hours and still nothing!"

"Don't worry; I'm sure Kidou could help us… He's the smartest guy we all know…"

"I guess so…"

"He'll be here any moment now…"

"Okay…"

A few minutes have passed…

 ** _*ding-dong~* *ding-dong~*_**

Hearing the doorbell ring, Kazemaru quickly run towards the door and slammed it open. "Good, you're here. We need your help…"

"Good morning to you, Kazemaru. I'm fine, thanks for asking…" Kidou said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, sorry… I was just panicking at our situation… Come in"

"Thanks…" and with that, he entered Kazemaru's house and was led to the living toom where everyone else was.

"Morning Kidou!"

"Hey, Kidou!"

"Hey!"

"Good Morning, goggle-man…" Endou and Midori greeted.

"Hello…" Fubuki shyly greeted.

"Who is this superman wannabe?" Burn rudely asked only to receive a pinch from Gazel. "Manners, Burn"

"TSK! Morning, uhh… whoever you are…"

Kidou stood frozen as he stared at the scene in front of him. Four of his friends are younger and shorter. He stared down at Endou and Midorikawa, examining them. Nothing changed with the two. Same goes with Burn, stubborn as always. However, Fubuki is a little shy and innocent. He really changed.

"Do I still need to explain?" Kazemaru asked.

"Is there anything here you could explain?"

"Good question… No…"

"Thought so…" Kidou said with a sigh.

All sat down on the sofa.

"When did this happen?" Kidou started to ask.

"This morning… I just got back from the bakery and I saw Endou younger…"

"Same with the rest… when Gazel and I came back to our room, we saw Fubuki, Midori and Burn younger…"

Gouenji stayed silent but Kidou stared at him, telling him to speak up.

"I have no idea what happened, I woke up and they're like that…"

Kidou held his forehead. _'Not much information gathered…'_ "If this happened this morning, something might've happened yesterday that might be the cause…"

"And what might that be?" Hiroto asked.

"How should I know? I wasn't with you after practice…"

"Right… But we don't know anything that might be of cause…"

"Did they do something wrong yesterday?"

"If by 'they' you mean Burn making a little girl cry… it could be a cause…" Gazel said.

"You couldn't say that that is the cause of everything if it was just Burn… It should be something they all did"

"Sooo… it's not Burn…"

"Nope…"

"Then I have no idea what it could be…"

Kidou again thought for another possible reason. "Maybe it's because of something they all had yesterday… You know like something they ate that gave them this kind of effect… By any chance, those three had the same thing? Like something they ate?"

"Uhhm… yeah" Kazemaru answered. "Last night's dinner…"

"That might not be it. If you all had the same thing, why are you still the same age?"

"Good point…"

"Oh, Midori ate a candy last night before dinner. So did Burn and Fubuki!" Hiroto exclaimed.

"Now that you've mentioned it, Endou did eat a candy yesterday too…" Kazemaru added.

"What kind of candy?" Kidou asked.

"They're not the same kind of candy… Menthol, lollipop, bubble gum…"

"Where did you buy it?"

"We didn't buy them… A little girl gave us those candies…"

"A little girl?"

"YEP! Her name is Miki Yamada…"

A thought appeared in Kidou's head "Did you eat your candies?" he asked.

"Nope… I'm not really a fan of them…" Hiroto answered.

"Neither are we…" Gazel, Gouenji and Kazemaru added.

Kidou smiled. "I got it!"

"You got what?"

"Those candies made them kids again!"

"How is that possible?"

"The girl you call Miki might know the reason… We need to find her…"

"But, find her where? We don't know where she lives"

"Now that's a problem…"

…

Silence filled the whole living room when suddenly…

 ** _*ding dong~* *ding-dong~*_**

All turned their heads to the door.

"Who could that be?"

"Are you expecting anyone else besides me, Kazemaru?"

"No… I don't think so…"

"Then who could it be?"

"Don't know…" Kazemaru said then stood up and headed to the front door.

 ** _*ding dong~* *ding-dong~* *ding-dong~*_**

"Alright, alright, I'm coming…" slowly, Kazemaru opened the door and looked at the person who rang the doorbell. He was a kid with black hair and eyes like Burn's.

 _'This kid seems familiar…'_

"AH! MIKI!" Kazemaru exclaimed.

* * *

 **That's it for now! Sorry again for updating this chapter for so late! I think it's more than half a month… I was so busy with school. I finished every single school work before Christmas vacation, plus our class had to prepare for a cheer dance competition for a week… I've been fully booked this month and I'm absolutely exhausted! THANK GOD IT'S CHRISTMAS VACATION FOR A WEEK FOR ME!**

 **Please leave a review, favorite and follow! :) They're really helpful in being my inspiration :)**

 **See ya'll on Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7: Everyone, meet Miku

**Okay! Here is chapter 7! I updated this chapter some days after chapter 6 for 3 reasons: (1.) Is because I updated 6 so late, mind as well update chapter 7 early… (2.) I would probably be busy for another week or two because of Quarterly Exams… (3) it's New Year!**

 **Yeah, the third reason didn't sound right… still… HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Anyway… Enjoy!**

* * *

"AH! MIKI!" Kazemaru exclaimed.

Hearing the familiar name, Hiroto, Gazel and Gouenji rushed to the front door. All were shocked to see the kid who gave them candies yesterday on Kazemaru's doorstep. But something's different… for what they all know; Miki has long, black hair that reaches her waist. Not short hair like this kid. In fact, Miki is a girl, not a boy…

"Hello… good morning to you all…" the kid greeted "My name is Miku, Miki's brother"

"…" none spoke.

"Hello…? Earth to Kazemaru and friends…" Miku said as he waved his hand in front of Kazemaru's face.

"Oh, sorry… did you say that you're Miki's brother?"

"Yeah, I did. And I am…"

"The eyes and hair makes sense…" Gouenji said.

"What brings you here, Miku?" Hiroto then asked as he knelt down to level his face with Miku's.

"Oh, right! Miki said that she gave you some of her candies, am I right?"

"Yes, she did"

"Please tell me you didn't eat one"

"No we didn't…" hearing those words, Miku gave a sign of relief "But our friends did…"

"WHAT?!"

"Why? Is there something wrong, Miku?"

"YES, there is definitely something wrong!" Miku exclaimed.

"Why don't you come in and sit for a while…" Kazemaru said then led the way to the living room.

Miku stared at the kids in the living room. "Those candies are more dangerous than I thought…" he mumbled.

"Miku, care to explain" Kidou said. "We think the candies Miki gave them yesterday made all these possible…"

"Yes, it did. The candies Miki gave you were Youth Candies our dad made. Dad is a researcher. He is currently creating a research study about candies that could make someone younger by looks just like the anti-aging creams and such. Apparently, Miki's candies are just some kind of prototypes. It does change the person younger, literally, even memories, attitudes and appearance" Miku explained.

"But why give them to Miki?"

"Because she's already young… she won't turn younger by eating the candies…"

"Ohhh…"

"Will they be like that forever?" Kazemaru asked.

"That, I don't know…"

"Is there anything we could do to turn them back?"

"At the moment, no… But what I know, Dad has some Memory Candies at home. They're-" before Miku could finish, Kidou had taken over.

"Candies that could make the loss of memory come back"

"That is correct, smarty pants"

Kidou just laughed.

"Hey Miku, how come you all of these? You look like as young as Miki and our friends here…" Hiroto asked.

"That's because, I am Dad's test subject. I'm already 18 years old but when I ate Dad's Youth Candies, I became 7. When he completed the Memory Candies, he tested them n me and I got my rightful memories back!"

"When was the last time someone ate those candies?" Gazel asked.

"Which one?"

"Youth…"

"Well before you, it was a year ago…"

"Who was it?"

"My cousin who is 15 years old… he also turned younger. So the candies were not perfect yet…"

"Did your cousin grow older?"

"Nope… dad's formula was missing something to make the Youth Candies effective like how he wanted…"

"And what's that?"

"If we would've known, you wouldn't have been in this situation, right?"

"Smart boy…" Kidou muttered.

"Thank you… But keep in mind that I'm still older than you all…"

"When did youeat the Youth Candies, Miku?" Gouenji asked.

"Uhh… Three years ago, when I was still 15"

"Don't you miss your real body?"

"I miss my body, of course. Even my age, school, and my boyfriend…"

… _Silence…_

"BOYFRIEND?!" the four shouted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'BOYFRIEND'?!"

"I mean, my boyfriend…"

"You're gay?"

"I wouldn't be if I didn't have one… But we broke up because of me turning back to a child. You know, it tool Dad 3 months to make the Memory Candies. So I didn't get to see talk or even message my boyfriend. When I finally got my memories back, Dad told me that it has been 3 months and my boyfriend always visits our house, asking where I am…"

The group just continued listening to Miku.

"Mom and Dad would just tell him that I was just too busy and must not be interrupted… When I knew it all, I took my phone and texted him to come and meet me but instead, he called. I was about to answer but I remembered that I didn't have my actual 18-year old voice. Still, I wanted to talk to him. I didn't get the chance to say 'hello' he already told me that our relationship is over. I didn't even texted him for three months. He was furious, I think. Then after that, he hung up and we never talked to each other again… I tried to forget about him by eating some of the Amnesia Candies Dad made. But I still gained my memories after a few days. I had no escape… It's a burden, you know?"

"That's so sad…" Hiroto and Kazemaru said with teary-eyes.

Miku just stared at the two teens then gave out a chuckle. "Oh, no worries… I've moved on now…"

…

"Miku" Kidou called "You mentioned something like Amnesia Candies, am I right?"

"Correct" Miku answered.

"What other candies has your Dad made?"

"Uhhh… a lot actually… some are Growth Candies to make you taller; Life Candies to make you-"

"Live for all eternity?"

"NO… Life Candies could make you healthier if you would take one every morning. You won't get any sickness… Intelligence Candies that could help you study easier, helping you remember every detail you've read; Charm Candies to make you look beautiful, handsome and more attractive; Truth Candies, one candy could make you tell the truth for one day; Lie Candies, the opposite of Truth Candies, and… Death Candies"

"DEATH Candies?!" all the teens exclaimed.

"Ones for suicide?!"

"Haha… Just kidding about the Death Candies… those Death Candies are strictly illegal"

"Who is your father anyway?" Gouenji asked. "Your Mom and Miki said he looks just like me"

Miku stared at Gouenji and examined his face "No kidding… his hair is a lot like yours… he's a little tanner than you but the eyebrows… actually the same. And you…" Miku then turned to Kazemaru "You really do look like Mom. Eyes, hair and skin… You know, if you weren't wearing those shorts and t-shirt, I would've mistaken you for her…"

Kazemaru then turned to his friends "Do I really look like a girl to you guys?" he asked.

"Honestly, YES!" they shouted.

Kazemaru just gave out a sigh.

"Don't worry, that could only mean that you're cute" Miku said as he placed a hand on Kazemaru's back and smiled.

Out of nowhere, a bright light was seen… FIRE!

"G-Gouenji… C-calm down…" Kidou said trying to calm the platinum head.

Gouenji was muttering something like _"Evil Miku… Evil Miku… Evil Miku…"_ his eyes in flames and him, being surrounded by fire.

"Hey, is there something wrong with him?" Miku asked pointing at Gouenji.

"U-Uhh.. Yes…?" Kazemaru answered.

"Pst… Kazemaru" Hiroto and Gazel called in a whisper "Where's the fire extinguisher?"

"What for?" Kazemaru asked.

"Just tell us…"

"In the kitchen, under the sink…"

"Thanks" with that, the two disappeared to the kitchen.

"G-Gouenji…" Kidou called again.

"Sh-shuuya …" Fubuki whispered as he gripped the sofa beneath him.

"GET" Gouenji started taking a step towards Miku. Miku took steps backward.

 _'What's his problem?'_ Miku thought.

"AWAY" **_*step*_** "FROM" **_*step*_** "KA-"

 ** _*shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh* *shhhh* *shhh*_**... **_*shhh*_**

Before Gouenji could finish the last word, he was interrupted by something cold. Not water… but something quite familiar to ice… _'What is this?!'_ he thought.

"And that's how you extinguish a Gouenji… I mean fire…" Hiroto joked as he held the fire extinguisher up in the air. "Now remember, always keep a fire extinguisher at home if a Gouenji is coming over for a visit…"

… "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" everyone, except for Gouenji, burst into laughter, even Gazel.

 _'Awww… how cute… he's laughing…'_ one of the four kids thought _'WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I THINGKING?!'_

"HIROTO!" Gouenji shouted as he charged Hiroto who ran behind Kazemaru.

"Kazemaru, save me from the scary Gouenji…" Hiroto said, making Kazemaru his shining shield that Gouenji could never hurt.

"HAHAHA… you are all so amusing to watch…" Miku said.

"Amusing?" Kidou asked as he walked to Miku "Well, at times, this group is amusing indeed"

The two laughed again along with the rest.

"Hihi…" Fubuki silently laughed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Miku and Kidou were chatting about the Youth Candies. Kazemaru and Hiroto are watching Midorikawa and Endou play. Gazel and Burn still didn't talk and were sitting at each end of the sofa. Gouenji is just chatting Fubuki. Fubuki seemed to enjoy his quality time with Gouenji. And Gouenji too with Fubuki.

Moments later, the five teens and Miku huddled into a corner.

"So… what now?" Kazemaru started. "We can't just let them be like that… I really miss the soccer-freak-head, Endou"

"Yeah… Young Midori might be fun and all but I miss the old one…"

"Burn is much more fun to mess with if he's older…"

"I kindda miss the old Fubuki. It hurts me to see that he doesn't know about Atsuya and his parents…"

Miku stared at his new-found acquaintances and said, "Come with me to our place, I'll give you some of Dad's Memory Candies…"

"Miku, is it really okay?"

"Yes, of course! Our house is not that far from here…"

"Wait, how did you know where we are?"

Miku smiled. "I just know a lot of things…"

With that, all went out of Kazemaru's house and walked with Miku to his house. Endou holding Kazemaru's hand. Same goes with Midorikawa and Hiroto; and Gouenji and Fubuki. Gazel and Burn…? Well, they didn't hold hands, nor spoke with each other, but were walking beside each other. Burn trying to keep his pace

"Kaze, where are we going?" Endou asked, looking at the taller teen.

"Were going to Miku's house…"

"Really? Can I play with Miku there then?"

"Why not ask Miku?"

Before Endou could ask, Miku had spoken "Sure thing, Endou. You can all play in my room… I'm sure my sister, Miki would love to meet you all…"

"HORRAAYY!" Endou and Midorikawa exclaimed as they jumped up and down, clinging to Hiroto and Kazemaru.

* * *

 _'Don't worry… I will help you all to get your friends back to normal…'_

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 7! Yeah, I know that it's short but I'm planning to make chapter 8 longer than this one…I would probably update it after my exams but I would write it bit-by-bit… starting now…**

 **It'll be good if I update it later today or tomorrow….**

 **Meh… just let my fingers and brain to the work…. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **I'd like to thank AlieaGakuenAliens and JazMine2824 for their reviews on chapter 6 and to all the other reviewers since chapter 1:**

\- **Rowwel 3**

\- **Linoxi**

\- **Titania R0se**

\- **JaxxWell02**

\- **Tsuguri Ann**

\- **do your best**

\- **Guest**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! Please, keep supporting the fic…**

 **SEE YAH! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Things We Realized

**OLA! Here is the eight chapter! Finally done it! This has been in my mind for almost a week now… my computer is somewhere with my mom and I couldn't get it from her, not after I finish all of my exams… And they're all done!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Miku and the rest arrived at his house. It was simple, just like any other home anyone could find. He just took out his key, opened the door and walked in, still being followed by the rest.

"Miki, I'm back!" Miku shouted then a door from upstairs slammed close and someone ran down the staircase, a little girl.

"Brother!" she exclaimed and then, she saw Kazemaru and Gouenji. "MOMMY! DADDY!" with that, she ran to the two and hugged Kazemaru.

"Mommy?!" Endou, Midorikawa, Burn and Fubuki exclaimed.

"Since when did you become pregnant?" Burn asked, trying to hold a laugh.

"Do I seriously need to answer that? I just answered the same question yesterday…" Kazemaru muttered.

"Daddy!" then, she ran charged to Gouenji and jumped on him, giving him a hug.

Fubuki, who was beside Gouenji just watched the whole scene of _his_ Shuuya being called 'Daddy' and being hugged by another kid. He just looked down at the floor beneath him.

 _'Oh no…'_ Gouenji thought when he saw Fubuki looking so sad.

"Mommy, Daddy, you're already back! I thought you'll come back by lunch or dinner" Miki asked as he jumped down from Gouenji.

"Miki," Miku called "They are not Mom and Dad. They're the ones who helped you yesterday…"

"Ohhh… I'm sorry, Kazemaru-kun, Gouenji-kun"

"That's okay, Miki…" said the two.

Miki then turned her attention to the kids with Kazemaru and Gouenji. "WOW! New friends! HI, I'm Miki Yamada! Call me Miki!"

Endou and Midorikawa approached her.

"I'm Mamoru Endou"

"Ryuuji Midorikawa"

Miki noticed the other two kids didn't introduce themselves so she approached one of them.

"Hello! I'm Miki, what's your name?"

"HMPH!"

"Can I know your name"

Another 'hmph' was all Miki got back. Her eyes started to gather some tears and was about to cry.

 ** _*smack*_**

"OW! HEY! What did you do that for?!" Burn shouted as he rubbed his aching head.

"Miki is being nice to you, be nice to her and introduce yourself" Gazel ordered.

"FINE! Haruya Nagumo. Just call me Burn I don't like being called by my name"

"Why? Your name sounds nice, Burn"

"I just don't. Don't make me repeat myself. HMPH!"

"BLEH!" Miki mocked, as she sticked her tongue at Burn then turn he back "I won't call you by your name, or Burn… TULIP!"

"IT IS NOT A TULIP!" Burn shouted as the teens burst into laughter.

Miki then approached the grey-haired kid left. "Hello…" she greeted but the kid just turned and hid behind Gouenji and gripped the teens' shorts.

"Don't be shy…" she said but still no response.

Gouenji then knelt down at Fubuki "Shirou… don't be shy…" he whispered with a smile.

"H-Hi… Miki…" Fubuki greeted.

Miki's face glowed in happiness… "Nice to meet you…?"

"S-Shirou Fubuki…"

"WOW! Nice name!"

"Please, call me Shirou…"

"Okay, Shirou!" with that, Miki smiled and so did Fubuki.

"Come on, let's go to my room and play!" Miki exclaimed then pulled Fubuki up the stairs and to her room, still being followed by Endou and Midorikawa. Burn just stayed with the rest.

"Aren't you coming with them, Burn?" Miku asked.

"Being with a girly-looking boy is bad enough…" Burn answered.

"Your point is…?"

"Being with a girl is much worse!" he shouted.

Miku just laughed and led the others to a room. Burn just stayed behind in the living room and watched TV.

"This is Dad's study room… this is where he keeps all his complete, in progress, rejected, prototypes and failure researches and creations.

The rest just stared in amazement. The room was wide, neat and all white. Everything is properly placed on the shelves, the long table was absolutely clean and the equipment are properly placed. IT WAS AMAZING!

"This is amazing" said Kidou.

"Dad would be happy to hear that… He always spends his time here every day and night…"

"Seriously? He always uses this room?"

"Yes…"

"Wow… It's no neat and tidy…"

"Yeah…"

Miku then stopped in front of a cabinet with full of bottles.

"This is the cabinet for the candies Dad finished making…" he stated then looked for a certain bottle.

"AH! There it is…" he said then pulled one of the chairs in the room and climbed in it then took the bottle and climbed down.

"Here it is… Memory Candies. It'll help bring your friends' memories when they were in their rightful age…"

"Are you sure that these'll work?" Gazel asked.

"Yes, I am sure…" Miku answered with a straight face.

"Are you worried about our Tulip-Haired friend, Gazel?" Hiroto whispered.

"Shut up…"

"Hehe… Little word of advice, Gazel: Stop hiding your feelings…"

Gazel raised an eyebrow "What does that supposed to mean?"

"You'll know when you realize…"

"You know, Hiroto… Sometimes, or oftentimes, I don't understand you…"

Hiroto ginned "Another reason why we're friends…"

Gazel just smiled.

"So…" Miku started "Shall we go back to the others to retrieve their memories?"

"OKAY!" the five teens exclaimed then headed to the living room.

* * *

As they reached the living room, Burn is still there, watching TV. Miku headed to his sister's room to fetch the others while the rest sat on the sofa.

Gazel is just staring at Burn.

"What are you looking at, girly boy? Got a problem?" Burn rudely asked.

"Oh Shut up, Burn…" with that, Gazel turned his head and thought, _'Please… turn back to the Burn I know'_

Hiroto just placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and said, "Don't be worried about the situation, Gazel…"

"What makes you think that I'm worried?"

Hiroto threw his arm around Gazel then lightly pulled him and poked his forehead. "Look, you're getting wrinkles… Don't worry too much… You'll get old easy…"

"Haha, very funny, Hiroto…" Gazel said then took Hiroto's arm off his shoulder.

Unknown of the two, a pair of eyes were watching them. _'Get away from HIM!'_

Hiroto noticed the person's eyes and just gave out a light chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Gazel asked.

"Oh, nothing… I just know something that you don't…"

"What?"

"Nevermind…"

* * *

Moments later… Miku arrived with the rest of the kids. Endou approached Kazemaru. Midorikawa ran to Hiroto. Fubuki walked over to Gouenji. And Miku just let her sister play in her room and he sat down beside Kidou.

"So… is there anything they should do before eating these?" Kidou asked.

"Nope… They're candies… Anyone could eat candies, hungry or not…" Miku answered.

"Okay,"

* * *

 ** _[With Endou and Kazemaru]_**

"Kaze, Miki's room is huge! She has a lot of toys! She also has a soccer ball…" Endou said.

"Soccer ball?"

"Yep! She said that she's very into soccer! She says that it's a wonderful game! And it is! Right, Kaze?"

"Yep! Soccer could bring anyone together!"

"In or out of the field!"

"Hey, why don't we play later? You'll like that, won't you Endou?"

"REALLY?!"

"Yep! We'll invite Gouenji and the others"

"Even Miku and Miki?"

"YEP!"

"HORRAY! Thanks, Kaze!" Endou exclaimed and Kazemaru smiled back.

 ** _[With Hiroto and Midorikawa]_**

"Hiroto, Miki's room is so cool! It's so pink and she has a lot of toys!" Midorikawa stated.

"Wow…"

"Too bad you didn't see her room, Hiroto…"

"That's okay, Midori…"

"You know Hiroto, Miki has a cute green teddy bear in her room… It was as soft as a feather…"

"Teddy bear?"

"Yes,"

"Would you like to have one like that, Midori?"

"I do! But, no one would buy me something like that. I don't have my Mommy and Daddy"

"What if I tell you that I would give you a green teddy bear someday? A teddy bear that I assure is bigger than you…"

"WOW! Really?"

"Of course"

"But Hiroto, where would you get money to afford something like that?"

"I have my ways…"

"Hiroto…"

"Midori, I would give you anything you want…" with that said, Hiroto gave a light kiss on Midorikawa's forehead, making the little green-head blush.

* * *

 ** _[With Gouenji and Fubuki]_**

"Shirou, did you have fun with Miki and the others?" Gouenji asked.

"I had fun watching them having fun…" Fubuki answered.

"Didn't you join them?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Atsuya said that if I get too close to someone they will hurt me…"

"Why did he say that?"

"I believe in everything Atsuya says…"

"Don't you have friends?"

"Atsuya is my only friend and I know he will never hurt me… He will never leave me, ever…"

Hearing those last words, Gouenji's heart stopped. It must've been hard for Fubuki when Atsuya died.

"So you're saying that you're scared of being close to anyone… Is that it?"

"Yes. It'll be hard for me to forget them and let go…"

"Then why are you not like that when it comes to me? I might not be beside you forever…"

"I know that,"

"But why?"

"I like Shuuya… I know it's hard to forget you but you're here…" Fubuki then placed his hand on his chest, where his heart is "In my heart… forever…"

"Shirou… I-"

"What is it, Shuuya?"

"I-"

"HEY, GOUENJI!" a voice shouted.

"QUIET, HIROTO!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Can't you see I'm having a conversation with Shirou?"

"Oh, sorry… What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you…"

"Why are you always so mean to me, Gouenji?"

"I have my reasons…"

"So stubborn…"

"So annoying…"

"Are you two a couple?" Fubuki asked. The two stared at him.

"NO WE ARE NOT!"

"I'm already in love with _my Midori_ "

"Shirou, what made you think that we are together?"

"Atsuya said that sometimes, a couple fights…"

"Are there anything else that Atsuya said?" Hiroto asked.

"He always says that… No one will stay with me forever but Him, Mom and Dad… That I don't need others to protect me because he will be the one to protect me…"

Hiroto and Gouenji fell silent. "That's not true, Shirou…" Gouenji said. "You still need friends to be with you… Just like what Atsuya said, 'No one will stay with you forever' that includes him!"

"What are you saying, Shuuya? Are you saying that Atsuya is a liar?"

Those words of Fubuki made Gouenji's heart shatter into pieces. What has he done?

"Uh-oh… Gouenji said something bad…" Hiroto teased but only to receive a death glare from Gouenji."Okay, I get the idea… I'm going, I'm going"

"I-It's not like that…"

"Then what? What did you mean, Shuuya?"

"It's just… not everything Atsuya has told you are to be believed…"

"That's the same, Shuuya… You're saying my brother is a liar!"

"I'm sorry, Shirou… I was just-"

"Atsuya was right… I shouldn't get too close with anyone…"

"Shirou…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what? Saying that my brother is a liar? Or making me realize that you will someday leave me too?"

"For everything that I have said…"

"So you will leave me too someday…"

"No, I won't!" Gouenji shouted "I will never leave you, Shirou!" _'What have I just said?',_ Gouenji thought, realizing what he just said.

Fubuki stared at Gouenji, surprised with his words "Y-You won't? Ever?"

"Yes, I'll be by your side… always…"

"Shuuya… Thank you…" with that, Fubuki gave Gouenji a hug.

* * *

"Aww… Those two are so cute, aren't they, Gazel?" Kazemaru hummed, pertaining to the other who's sitting on the sofa behind him.

"…"

"Hey, don't you agree with what I just said?"

"…"

"Are you even listening?!" Kazemaru shouted.

"Did you say something, Kazemaru?" Gazel asked.

"Never mind…"

"What's the matter? You seem so happy…"

"Really? I guess I am!"

"Why?"

"Endou will be back to normal later!"

"I thought they'll only get their memories back?"

"That's what I meant by 'normal', Gazel…"

"You should've said so…"

…

"Gazel," Kazemaru called.

"Hmm? What is it?" Gazel asked.

"Are you excited to have the normal burn back?"

"If by 'normal', you mean the loud, annoying, stubborn, troublemaking Tulip-headed idiotic pea- brain… then… partially…"

"Partially but fully?"

"Just a bit"

"Why? Aren't you excited as I am?"

"I don't know?"

"Why don't you know?"

"I just don't know?"

 _'Not much of an answer, Gazel…'_ Kazemaru thought then a smirk formed on his face.

"Gazel… is Burn annoying?" Kazemaru asked.

"Yes"

"Is he stubborn at times?"

"Yes, always"

"Is he a great soccer player?"

"A bit… but I'm better than him"

"Is he fun to mess with?"

"Yes, definitely"

"Gazel, do you love him?"

"Yes"

"So much?"

"Yes…"

"…"

"…"

Silence… Silence… Silence…

"KAZEMARU!" Gazel shouted as he grabbed Kazemaru's shirt. "Why did you ask such a ridiculous question?"

Kazemaru swear that he could see a tint of pink on Gazel's cheeks. _'I'm right!'_

"Then why did you answer?"

"Your fault! Tell anyone and I'll hit you!"

"Okay, okay, I won't tell! I promise!"

"Good" with that, Gazel let go of Kazemaru.

"So, is it true?" Kazemaru asked.

"What is?"

 _'Trying to act all innocent, huh?'_

"That you lo-"

"Say that word, or I'll hit you right now…"

"So… is it true?"

"If I tell you, will you shut up?"

"Yep"

"No it's not…"

"Tell me the truth, Gazel…"

"Why ask if you're not going to believe?"

"Because it's obvious that you're lying… You're a bad liar, you know that?"

"I know…"

"So you're lying… just spill it!"

"…"

"Spit"

"Fine, I like him"

"Whooo? ~"

"Him"

"Who 'him'?"

"You know who"

"No I don't"

"You're seriously going to make me say his name?"

"Right"

"Fine! I like Burn… Ever since we were younger…"

"FINALLY!" a voice from behind them shouted, it was Hiroto.

"Oh, hey, Hiroto…" Kazemaru casually greeted.

"How long have you been listening?! What did you hear?!" Gazel asked.

"Everything, all the time, everything…" Hiroto answered with a grin.

"Why you-"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Burn…"

"Tell me what?" another voice suddenly asked.

"KYAAA! What are you doing here?!" Gazel asked.

"Hello, Burn…" Kazemaru and Hiroto greeted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you"

"Then why did I hear my name being mentioned?"

"You just misheard…"

"Then what did I mishear?"

"Just go back to the other side of the sofa and don't bother us"

"HMPH!" with that, Burn got back to the other side of the sofa and tried to make himself comfortable.

"How annoying…" Gazel muttered then turned his head to his two friends who were smiling. "What are you two smiling about?"

"Nothing… Just thinking about how bad you are at lying…"

"We've established that…"

"You two look cute together, you know?"

"W-What?! S-shut up!"

"Oh my, the cool, calm Gazel is blushing…" Hiroto teased.

"Shut up before I hit your face…"

"Oh please don't… Burn will be so angry at me if you do that… Only he has the right to be hit by you…" Hiroto said.

"QUIET!"

"Oh my, Gazel is getting all fired up…"

 ** _*smack* *smack*_**

"Hiroto/ Kaze, are you okay?" Midori and Endou asked as they looked at the two who were rubbing the back side of their heads.

"Yes…" the two answered but the two kids didn't seem to be satisfied with the answer.

"What happened here?" Gouenji suddenly asked then looked at Kazemaru who is still rubbing his head. "What happened, Kaze?"

"Nothing… I just happened to hit the wall…"

"Yeah, a very stubborn wall…" Hiroto added.

"Did Gazel hit you two?"

"Yes…"

"Why? Tell me and I'll hit him for you, Kaze!"

"HEY! No violence! It was our fault! We were teasing him!"

"I still have the need to hit him for hitting you…"

"Gouenji, don't show violence in front of the kids…" Hiroto said.

"Tsk, fine!"

* * *

 ** _[With Miku and Kidou}_**

"They're so fun to watch…" Miku said.

"Yes, at times…" Kidou answered.

"Who of them are a couple?"

"Fubuki likes Gouenji, Gouenji likes Kazemaru, Kazemaru likes Endou, Endou likes Kazemaru, Hiroto loves Midorikawa, Gazel and Burn secretly likes each other…"

"Ohh… Then who do you like?"

"I don't know…"

"Have you ever liked someone?"

"Yes… Once, I liked Genda… but gave up because I know he loves Sakuma. They're already together and I don't want to ruin it…"

"Must've been hard, huh?"

"Yep. But not as hard as what you've experienced…"

"Yeah, it was painful… but it's in the past… ABCD…"

"ABCD?"

"Accept, Begin, Continue, Deal with it…"

"I learned how to accept, I started at the beginning again and I'll continue 'til the end… so I learned how to deal with it…"

"Ohhh…"

"Mom told me those words…"

""Is your Mom really like a girl version of Kazemaru?"

"Yep, here's she, along with Dad…" Miku then pulled a picture from his wallet and showed it to Kidou.

"They sure look alike… so does your Dad with Gouenji…"

"What a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah…"

Miku started staring at Kidou's goggles.

"Is there something in my face, Miku?" Kidou asked.

"Nope, nothing… It's just… how could you see with those goggles on?"

"I've been wearing these since I was young… I'm already used to it…"

"Can you take them off?"

"I only take these off when I sleep…"

"Can you take them of now?"

"I'd rather not…"

"Why?"

"I don't want others to see my eyes… and I'm much more comfortable with these on…"

"Really? What if I try using goggles too…"

"Go ahead…"

With that, the two smiled at each other…

* * *

"Those two are really starting to get close, huh?" Kazemaru asked.

"Yeah..." Gouenji answered.

"They look cute together…" Hiroto added.

"They look so… sweet…" Gazel said.

"YEP!" the kids agreed.

* * *

 **KAY! THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! I'm almost done with all my exams! Just one more on Monday1!**

 **The story's not over yet, folks! I'll see you all again!**


	9. Chapter 9: Normal? Not really

**YO! Chapter 9! Done with all my exams, alright! Anyway, here's the chapter…**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Kazemaru, Gouenji, Hiroto and Gazel, all are standing in front of their 'kid', each holding a candy in their hand.

 ** _[Endou and Kazemaru]_**

"Hey Endou, you want to eat a candy?" Kazemaru asked.

"YEAH! Thanks Kaze"

 ** _[Hiroto and Midorikawa]_**

"Midori, you like candies, don't 'cha?" Hiroto asked.

"Yes!"

"Here, I have one just for you" with that, Hiroto gave Midori the candy.

"Thank You, Hiroto"

 ** _[Burn and Gazel]_**

"Hey, Bu- I mean… Nagumo," Gazel called.

"What?"

"Want a candy?"

Burn stared at the mint candy Gazel is holding. "Gimme"

"Here,"

Gazel was about to turn away when Burn suddenly spoke "Thanks Gaz- Suzuno…" Gazel smiled and so did Burn.

 ** _[Gouenji and Fubuki]_**

"What's that, Shuuya?" Fubuki asked, pointing at what Gouenji is holding.

"It's a candy. You want it, Shirou?" Gouenji asked, nearing the candy at Shirou.

"But if I take it, what about you?"

"I'm good… I'm not that much of a candy lover… Just take it,"

Fubuki slowly took the candy and said, "Thanks, Shuuya…"

* * *

All the four kids opened the candies and placed them in their mouths. Lollipops, menthol, and mint are being eaten by the four.

"Ne, Kaze…"

"Hiroto…"

"What the-? Why am I-"

"So… sleepy… Shuuya…"

Suddenly, the four collapsed onto the ground, all asleep.

"Miku!" Kazemaru, Hiroto, Gazel and Gouenji all called in unison. They all had a worried look on their face.

"Don't worry. That's just a little side effect of the candies" Miku answered.

"How long?" Kidou asked.

"They'll wake up as soon as the candies in their mouth are gone. Let's bring them to my room to let them rest…"

"Okay…" with that, each teen carried a kid in their arms and headed to Miku's room and placed them on his bed.

"They'll probably wake up within 30 minutes or so" said Miku. "And they'll be back with their memories. So, shall we head back downstairs?"

All were about to head out when they heard one speak, "I'll stay here,"

They all stared at Gazel. "Why?"

"For some reason I want to watch them while they sleep…"

"But-" Miku was about to say something but was stopped by Hiroto.

"Let's just leave him for now… He's missing someone…"

"Okay… Please, call us if they wake up"

"I will…"

With that, they left Gazel inside the room.

 _"Nagumo…"_ Gazel whispered _"I miss you, Nagumo…"_

 _'I miss the old Nagumo that I used to call Tulip-hair. The one I always fight with every single day of my life; the one that I hit in the head only to get attention; the one I could never live a day without… I miss… I miss…'_

"I miss the Nagumo I love…" Gazel whispered then sat down on the chair beside the bed.

He stared at Burn once more then lifted his hand and almost placed it on Burn's cheek but suddenly stopped and hesitated.

 _'He's sleeping. He's a heavy sleeper… He will not know that…'_ Gazel thought then continued. He placed his hand on Burn's hair and stroked it.

"He's so cute when he's asleep…"

Without even knowing, a smile appeared on Gazel's face as he whispered the words, "I love you, Nagumo…"

"I love you too, Suzuno…" a voice said. Gazel literally jumped as he recognized the voice.

 _'I-is he asleep? Or just pretending to be asleep?'_ Gazel thought, face starting to turn red.

 ** _*snore~~*_**

 _'Definitely asleep… Good. I don't know what I'll do if he heard what I just said…'_

"But... did he really mean it?" Gazel asked in a whisper then stared at sleeping Burn.

* * *

 ** _Outside…_**

"What on earth are you two doing?" Gouenji asked.

"Shhhhhhhhh…" Kazemaru and Hiroto said, silencing the platinum head. "We are trying to listen"

"Listen to what? To whom?"

"To what Gazel is saying"

"Do you two seriously think that Gazel will speak? Of course he knows that someone is listening… And I know that he knows that they're you two…"

"Shhhhh!"

Gouenji just let out a sigh. _'Idiot Hiroto is influencing Kazemaru with his annoying plays…'_ he thought then headed downstairs with Kidou and Miku.

"Hiroto, do you think Burn will know?" Kazemaru asked.

"About what?"

"You know what…"

"Oh that, he will… when Gazel tells him…"

"Is he really that much of an idiot?"

"Yes… and so is Gazel, you know"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Gazel li- loves Burn, Burn feels the same thing…"

"Ohh… No wonder you made him do all those things…"

"Yep! They're both idiots…"

"Yeah… They sure are…"

And with that, the two laughed.

 ** _*click*_**

Hearing the door knob, Hiroto and Kazemaru quickly acted well… _normal_ …

"What are you two doing here?" Gazel asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing…" Hiroto and Kazemaru answered.

"Yeah right… anyway, I was just about to fetch you Kaze,"

"Why?" Kazemaru asked.

"Endou's normal now…" Gazel said.

"REALLY?! Lemme in!" with that, Kazemaru had pushed Gazel asde and rushed into the room.

"Hello, Kaze!" Endou greeted accompanied with his usual grin.

"E-Endou…" a tear then suddenly rolled down Kazemaru's cheek as he gave Endou a hug.

"K-Kaze…? Is there something wrong? Did something happen?" Endou asked but Kazemaru didn't respond. He just hugged Endou.

 _'hat just happened? And why does Kazemaru's body seem so big? And why are my hands so small? What happened?'_

"AHH! HIROTO!" a voice suddenly shouted. Kazemaru and Endou separated from their hug as Hiroto stormed into the room.

"WHAT IS THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!" Burn shouted.

"Why is Hiroto so tall?" Fubuki asked.

"Hiroto, why am I like this?" Midori asked but Hiroto couldn't answer.

"You must have something to do about this!" Burn shouted, pointing at Hiroto.

"No, I-"

"Then why am I smaller?"

"I can explain" a voice suddenly interrupted. All turned to the door and saw Miku.

"Who the hell are you?" Burn asked.

"I'll introduce once more…" Miku whispered. "I'm Miku Yamada. You might've met my sister, Miki, yesterday. You have eaten her Youth candies and now, you're all 7-year old kids, like me… In short, you four have turned younger because of the candies"

"Don't toy us! There is no such thing as candies that can turn others younger!"

"There is, we are the evidence. Teens that turned younger just by eating the candies… Isn't that amazing?"

"Don't speak such words! This is nothing close to 'amazing'! It's troublesome"

"How is that so, Burn?"

"Girly boy is bigger than me! And I look like a mind-less kid!"

"But you are a mind-less kid even when you were in your normal age…" Gazel interrupted as he crossed his arms and stared at Burn with mockery…

"What did you say?!"

"I said that you're mind-less no matter what age you are. Young or old…"

"You're just lucky that you're taller than me!"

"And I'm happy about it…" Gazel smiled _"Welcome back, Burn…"_

"What are you muttering about?"

"Just something about how stupid you look as a kid…"

"WHAT?!"

Gazel just smiled as he walked away from Burn, a smile on his face.

"GET BACK HERE, GIRLY-BOY!"

 _'I'm so glad that he's back…'_ Gazel thought.

 _'Was Gazel… smiling just now?'_ Burn thought. _'How cute…'_

"Hiroto, why are you suddenly this tall? Last time I checked, you're just an inch taller than me…" Fubuki said as he looked at Hiroto. "And where is Gouenji? I thought he was with us…"

"I'm right here…" Gouenji suddenly said as he entered the room.

"Were you just planning on making a grand entrance so you would look all cool and stuff?" Burn asked, crossing his arms.

Gouenji laughed. "Maybe…"

Fubuki stared at Gouenji. Gouenji did the same.

 _'Gouenji looks cooler in this angle…'_

 _'Shirou's still as cute as ever…'_

"Hi, Gouenji…" Fubuki greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Shi- Fubuki…" Gouenji greeted.

"Gouenji,"

"Yes?"

"What's going on? Why are we suddenly younger and you're still the same?"

"Uhhh…"

"Maybe, I can explain?" Kidou suddenly said as he appeared through the door.

"Urgh! Here comes another annoying one… Superman- wannabe, what are you doing here?" Burn asked.

"I'm here to explain why you're all suddenly younger…"

"Then explain…"

"You four met Miki yesterday, right?"

"Yeah"

"And she gave each of you a candy…"

"Go on…"

"And you four ate them…"

"So?"

"Those candies or what Miku addresses them, 'Youth Candies' made you younger…You all didn't just became younger physically but also mentally. You all were currently 7- year old kids. Your memories are when you were seven years old. That includes your attitude and characteristics. To get your memories back to normal, we gave you 'Memory Candies'. So, here you all are…"

"You're kidding, right?" Burn asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Burn?"

"How should I know, you never change your expression…"

"Mmm… Anyway, as of now, you four must keep in character- that is being a 7-year old minded child- until we find a solution…"

"WHAT?!" the four kids shouted in unison.

"What if someone finds out?!"

"How will I play soccer now?"

"What if Hitomiko finds out?"

"What if Coach finds out?"

All stiffened at Fubuki's question. Yeah… what if Coach finds out? They would be absent in practice for who knows how long… Coach will be suspicious…

"I'll take care of him…" Kidou said. "He's not easy to fool but I could handle this one… While we're all outside, act natural. And by 'natural', I mean 7-year olds... Got it?"

"Yeah…"

"During school days, you'll stay at Kazemaru's until we fix this…"

"Exactly how long will be locked inside Kazemaru's house?"

"I don't have the exact time of how long it will be but I guess… more than two weeks…"

"Great! Just Great! I'm in my seven-year old body and I have no idea when I'll be back to normal… This has got to be a dream!" Burn screamed.

"This is not…"

"JUST WAKE ME UP RIGHT NOW!"

 ** _*smack*_**

"OW! Hey! What did you do that for?!"

"There, you felt the pain, so this is not a dream…" Gazel said.

"That is no way to treat a seven- year old!"

"You're just seven- year old physically. But your mind is still a 15– year old…"

"SHATTAP!"

All just watched the two, mentally laughing.

 _'Glad to see that those two are back to normal…'_ Hiroto thought.

* * *

All headed to the living room, watching TV while waiting for Miku.

* * *

 ** _At another room…_**

"Hey Dad …"

 _"What is it, Miku? How are you and Miki?"_

"We're good, Dad… I need to tell you something…"

 _"What is it?"_

"You remember the kids Miki told us yesterday? The ones who helped her find Mom…?"

 _"Yeah…"_

"They're here… inside the house, sitting on the sofa, watching TV…"

 _"What are they doing there?"_

"Four of them ate some of the candies…"

 _"CANDIES?! Which candies?"_

"Youth…"

 _"And what did you do?"_

"I gave them the Memory Candies…"

 _"You went into my lab?!"_

"Yes… I'm sorry…"

 _"You know that you're in big trouble, right Miku?"_

"Yes, Dad…"

 _"We'll talk later. Mom and I will be home by 11…"_

"Okay, Dad…"

 _"Bye…"_

"Bye, Dad"

* * *

Miku arrived back at the living room.

"Mom and Dad will be here by 11… They'll know how to fix this…" Miku said.

"Okay, who exactly are your parents, Miku?" Kidou asked.

"What do you mean?"

"They seem to be really good scientists to produce such complex products as those Candies you showed us… And the lab, it seemed to be a professional scientist's lab to have the complex equipment…"

"Yes, they are professional scientists. But the lab I showed you is Dad's. Mom's Lab is in another room and we are strictly not allowed to enter hers. And Only Mom and Dad knows where it is…"

"What are their names?"

"Hana Yamada and Satoshi Yamada…"

"I feel like I've heard those names before…"

* * *

 **Okay, it has been forever since I updated… I've been busy… and will still be busy for the next weeks since school is ending…**

 **Anyway… next chapter, we'll know and meet Miku and Miki's parents, Hana and Satoshi…**

 **BYE! Please, leave a review! See y'all in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Satoshi and Hana Yamada

**YOW! Chapter 10!**

* * *

Everyone is still in the living room. Endou, Midorikawa, Burn and Fubuki are still confused on what happened to them. Kidou is still thinking about Miku and Miki's parents. Kazemaru, Hiroto, Gazel and Gouenji are all chatting with each other.

"So Gouenji, what do you think?" Hiroto asked.

"About what?" Gouenji asked back.

"What do you mean 'about what'? That's supposed to be 'about whom'!"

"Fine, then… About whom?"

"Fubuki. Or should I say, Shirou… What is he like as a child?"

"Innocent and quiet as always…"

"What I mean is about on how he looks… He's cute as a child, isn't he? It's like he's super fragile like a piece of glass…"

"Yeah~~ I guess you can say it like that…"

"Like what?"

"That Shirou's cute as a child…" Gouenji said as a smiled made its way to his lips while staring at the little Shirou Fubuki on the other sofa.

"You like him?" Hiroto suddenly asked.

"WHAT?! NO! Yes, I admit he's cute and all but…" Gouenji then suddenly hugged Kazemaru who's sitting beside him "I still love _my Kazemaru_ "

"I am not yours, Gouenji" Kazemaru said.

Hiroto chuckled and turned his attention to Gazel who sat quietly "Anyway, what about you, Gazel?"

"Fubuki's cute…" Gazel suddenly answered.

"What-? NO, I don't mean Fubuki…"

"Then what do you exactly mean?"

"I was talking about Burn…"

"What about him?"

"What do you think about Burn?"

"Still annoying as ever… Though his cheeks are a little red and his Tulip hair still looks like a tulip, which is actually tempting me to cut"

"In other words, you think Burn's cute as a child…"

"He is a child at any age…"

"So you think he's cute even when he was in his rightful age…"

"Whatever…" that's the last thing they all heard from Gazel before he had stood up and left to sit down by Kidou.

"That guy… For what I know, he already told the truth about his feelings about Burn…" Hiroto said.

"Yeah, he did… But, we all know Gazel…" Kazemaru added.

"Denial, denial, denial…" Gouenji said.

The three all shared a chuckle.

* * *

 ** _[With Kidou]_**

"Hey, Kidou" Gazel greeted as he sat down beside the other.

"Hey, Gazel"

"What are you thinking about? Some kind of puzzle game or such?"

"I may call it like a puzzle…"

"Tell me…"

"You remember the names Miku mentioned earlier? Hana and Satoshi…"

"Yea? What about them?"

"I really feel like I've heard about them before… I just don't remember who they are exactly…"

"Scientists…"

"I know… but there's something about them I couldn't remember…"

"Geez… It isn't like you to forget such information…"

"Yeah… I know…"

* * *

 ** _An hour later…_**

"Miki, Miku, we're home~" a voice called out, it sounded feminine.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad. Welcome back…" Miku said as he approached the door.

"Where are they?" another voice said.

"In the living room…"

"You know, you've got some explaining to do, mister…"

"Yes, Dad…"

"Mik, where's your sister?" Miku's Mom asked.

"Miki's upstairs, Mom…"

"And your new friends?"

"Friends? Who?"

"Those kids who ate your Dad's Youth Candies,"

"Oh, but I don't count them as friends, Mom… we just knew each other earlier today…" Miku said "They're all in the living room…"

"It's almost lunch. I'll cook for you all. But first, I'd like to see the one who looks like me and your father…"

"I'd like to meet the one who looks like me" said Miku's Dad.

"Both in the living room with their friends"

And with that said, Miku's parents walked to the living room, following Miku.

* * *

 ** _Back in the living room…_**

"Guys,"Miku called "These are my parents"

"Hello, Kids" Miku's parents greeted.

Almost all of the teens and 'kids' are surprised to see Miku's Mom.

"You do look exactly like Kazemaru" Kidou said.

"May I know your name?" Miku's Mom said "I didn't see you yesterday…"

"Yes, you didn't. I wasn't with them yesterday. I'm Kidou Yuuto"

"Hana Yamada,"

"It's a pleasure to meet one of the greatest scientists in the planet"

"Pleasure's all mine. Oh, this is my husband…" Miku's Mom said as her husband is introduced.

"Satoshi Yamada, a pleasure to meet you kids" Miku's Dad said.

All went silent, gaping at Miku's Dad, all have one thought:

 ** _'HE SERIOUSLY LOOKS LIKE GOUENJI?!'_**

"So you are the one my daughter talks about. She says that we look alike, identical… How could that be? It's like I'm looking at the other half of me, a younger version of myself. Though my hair back then is not up… Tell me your name, kid" Miku's Dad said to Gouenji.

"Gouenji Shuuya"

"Gouenji Shuuya, a fiery name…" that's the last thing Miku's Dad said before he walked away directly to his lab.

 _… Silence …_

"Looks like he likes you, Gouenji…" Miku's Mom said with a smile "Anyway, I'll go make lunch now…"

"Uhmm… Mrs. Yamada," Kidou called.

"No need to be so formal, just call me Hana…"

"Okay, Hana… Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure… while you're with that, would you be so kind to help me make lunch?"

"I'd be honored to…"

With that, the two disappeared to the kitchen and the rest went up to Miku's room.

* * *

"Miku, who are your parents exactly?"

"Like I said, they're Satoshi and Hana Yamada. Both are professional scientists" Miku answered.

"How come they look like Blue-Hair _(Kazemaru)_ and Spiky here _(Gouenji)_?"

"I don't know…"

"What are they? Their job, specifically… Not an ordinary scientist can produce such products as Youth Candies"

"Why do I feel like you all became Kidou in one second?"

"Answer us, Miku"

"I'm not the one obliged to answer you, but my parents…"

"Why?"

"Because they're the ones you want to know about…"

* * *

 ** _In the kitchen…_**

"Who are you two really?" Kidou asked. "I've heard your names before. I've read your names in a science magazine… You two are famous but not every article in a magazine is real… some are fraud…"

"I like how you think, Kidou. You're observant even with those goggles of yours. Well, I am Hana Yamada, and my husband is Satoshi Yamada. If Miku said that we're professional scientists, he's partially wrong. Specifically, we're Molecular Biologists. We study about things that other people don't. I study about Genetic Diseases. Where do these come from? How does a family member get a family disease? Some might say that it's from the genes, but what causes this is what I want to know…"

"Ohh… What about your husband?"

"He's also a Molecular Biologist, as what I have said. But he studies about a person's aging process. What causes a person to age? Some say that it's spontaneous, it happens naturally… but the real question is 'Is it possible to reverse the process?' He created the Youth Candies for his study. He used a few subjects and studies their effects. As for Miku, when we noticed his memories became younger as well, he created the Memory Candies to bring back the rightful mind of our son"

"What's he doing now?"

"Miku can't stay 7-years old forever… Satoshi is creating another candy, it somewhat like an antidote for the Youth Candies… Candies that could reverse the effect… He's been working on it for 4 months now…"

"Will he succeed?"

"He's Satoshi Yamada, the greatest Molecular Biologist in the world, and my husband… He created products in the form of candies… he would finish his Candies… I'm sure of it!"

"But why use the candies on his son?" Kidou asked.

"That time, he needed a test subject. Normally, a test subject used in a lab is a guinea pig, a rat or any sort of animal. But it wouldn't be right if he uses his candies on animals. The effects will not be precise… that's why he needed a human as a test subject"

"Why Miku and not someone else?"

"The company is not providing him any human subjects. But he badly needed a human, I volunteered as his test subject but he didn't agree to that, and so did Miku. So he insisted that he'll be the test subject"

"Ohh…"

"Deep inside, I know Miku didn't like the idea of being a test subject. Anything could happen to him. Good thing nothing bad happened…"

"Miku told us about his past boyfriend…"

"Oh, you mean Akashi… If Miku didn't become a test subject, they would've stayed together…"

"You could've told him that Miku became younger, right? Why didn't you? He would've understood…"

"To be honest, I didn't do that. I didn't think that he'll understand…"

"…" Kidou didn't bother to ask any more questions.

* * *

 ** _Back in the living room…_**

"Miku, how long will we be like this?" Endou asked.

"Sorry, but I don't know …"

"Will we turn back to normal?" Midori asked.

"Yes,"

"When?" Fubuki asked.

"When you eat Dad's Reverse Candies…"

"Why not make us eat it now?" Burn asked.

"They're still not done yet…"

"Why?"

"Do you think that it's easy to create candies with complicated formulas?"

 _'This is getting intense…'_ Hiroto thought.

"We will be outside if you need us…" with that, Hiroto took Gazel, Gouenji and Kazemaru's hand and pulled them outside the room.

* * *

 ** _Outside…_**

"What did you do that for?" Kazemaru asked.

"The atmosphere's getting intense inside…"

"What?" Gouenji asked.

"Shhh…"

* * *

 ** _Back inside…_**

"Do you think that it's easy turning back to a 7- year old child?!" Burn asked in a shouting tone.

"No… I know how it feels…"

"What?"

"Just like you all, I was 15 years old… I've been in this state for 3 years… My boyfriend broke up with me. I had a hard time too, you know! Don't say such things that you think you already know! You know nothing on what it feels to turn back to a mindless child!"

All went silent…

"I-I'm sorry, Miku…" Burn apologized.

"No. I'm the one who is sorry… I just… I'm just super stressed… Sorry, Burn. I shouted at you…"

* * *

Hiroto, Kazemaru, Gouenji and Gazel just listened and didn't bother to make a noise.

"Miku… looks like he didn't really like the idea of eating those candies…"

"Yeah… He sounded so hurt"

"He also sounded like he was regretting it…"

"I wonder why he still agreed on taking those candies…"

"I think, we will never know…"

* * *

"Lunch time!" Miku's Mom shouted.

Miku opened his door and told Kazemaru and his friends to head to the dining room. He'll just fetch his sister.

"Endou, are you okay?"

"Yes, Kazemaru…"

"Fubuki,"

"Don't worry about me, Gouenji"

"Midori…"

"Hiroto, do be so worried about me, nothing bad happened… I just turned back to a 7 year old"

"Burn,"

"I know that you heard us, Gazel… I didn't mean to shout at Miku… I'm so ashamed…"

Gazel rose his hand and was about to hit Burn in the head. Burn already readied himself… But the expected hit in the head didn't arrive. Instead, the hand is just placed on his head, stroking his hair…"

 _'He didn't hit me?'_ Burn thought _'He's stroking my hair…'_ Burn could feel his cheeks heat up.

"Let's go," Miku said as he walked out of Miki's room, Miki by his led the way to the dining room the rest following him.

Hiroto and Burn were last to follow.

"Burn, your cheeks are red…" Hiroto said, pointing at Burn's cheeks.

"What?"

"You're blushing again…"

"I don't blush!"

"Yeah, right. Says you!"

"Hmph!"

"Burn, I know you like- love Gazel…" Hiroto whispered to Burn's ear. "Stop hiding your feelings…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say I know something that you don't…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"That is for you to find out…"

"I don't really get you at times…"

"That's why we're friends…"

* * *

All are in the dining room … All except for Mr. Yamada.

"Hana, where's your husband?" Kidou asked.

"He must still be in his lab… Miki, could you fetch Dad for us?" Mrs. Yamada said.

"Sure thing Mom!" Miki answered as she rushed to her Dad's lab.

A few moments later, Miki came back with her Dad.

"We're here! Let's eat!"

With that, all sat down and started eating…

* * *

 **THAT'LL BE ALL FOR NOW!**

 **School Year's all over for me! Summer, here we come! No more worries! I can concentrate on my stories now!**

 **I'll be able to update from time to time, as long as there's no turtle net…**

 **SEE YOU GUYS!**


	11. Chapter 11: Your Fault, My Fault

**CHAPTER 11!**

 **From this chapter, I'll address Miki and Miku's parents with their names: Hana and Satoshi…**

* * *

"DELICIOUS!" Endou shouted out as he finished eating.

"Endou, manners" Kazemaru said.

"Don't worry, Kazemaru, it's okay… It's nice to hear someone saying that my cooking's delicious…" Hana said. "Thanks for that, Endou"

"You're welcome, Maam!"

"EVERYONE!" a Satoshi called "All head to my lab NOW"

All, except for Hana, Miki and Miku, followed him to the lab. As they reached the lab, Satoshi sat down on the chair beside his desk.

"I know you have questions about your current state. I will answer them…" said Satoshi.

 **Fubuki:** "How long will we be like this?"

 **Satoshi:** "Once you have taken the youth candies, you'll stay like that until you take an antidote. Currently I'm processing the antidote but they not quite done yet… The candies are made to make people younger and continue to age and develop. But I made some mistake in my youth candies, they didn't allow the person to age, and they erased the person's memories. They weren't supposed to do that"

 **Midorikawa:** "But why seven year-olds?"

 **Satoshi:** "The candies were made to reduce the person's age and looks by 8 years"

 **Burn:** "Are there any other side effects, other that losing memories?"

 **Satoshi:** "I wouldn't call it as a side effect. You didn't really lose your memories. It just turned backwards and matched your age and body"

 **Endou:** "Will you be able to finish your antidote?"

 **Satoshi:** "Who do you think I am, boy? I'm Satoshi Yamada, the greatest Molecular Biologist in the World! None of my products are left undone! All have a positive result!"

 **Kazemaru:** "Who else have taken the candies?"

 **Satoshi:** "Miku and another relative of ours"

 **Hiroto:** "Why did you use it on your son?"

 **Satoshi:** "He said that he was willing to"

 **Gazel:** "Didn't you think that he might be slightly against it?"

 **Satoshi:** "He volunteered himself. I didn't force him to do so. So I don't think I did anything wrong with that. If it was someone's fault, it would've been Miku's because he's the one who said that he'll be my test subject…"

 **Gouenji:** "How are you sure about that?"

 **Satoshi:** "100%, Gouenji"

 **Kidou:** "Why?"

 **Satoshi:** "Like I said, I didn't force him…"

All went silent.

"Anyway, that'll be all for now. All of you must leave my lab. I got some work to do" Satoshi said as he stood up.

"But-"

"If you want me to finish my work and the antidote, I must be alone"

"Okay, sir"

And all exited the room.

 _'That man, he doesn't care about his own son!'_

 _'What kind of father is he?!'_

 _'Greatest Molecular Biologist in the World? More like the Greatest Failure in the World!'_

 _'He doesn't deserve to be called a father!'_

 _'Why is Miku even helping his Dad even if he's the one who had gotten his life twisted?'_

 _'IDIOT!'_

 _'He doesn't love his son'_

 _'I really pity Miku…'_

All the teens had different thoughts with only one type of anger to only one man, Satoshi Yamada, Miku's father.

Outside, there they found Miku leaning on the wall, his head facing the floor.

"Miku," Kazemaru whispered as he patted the kid's head. "Are you okay?"

A tear escaped Miku's eyes "My fault, huh? Heh… It has always been like that… My fault… Why haven't I gotten used to it?"

"Sure you Dad didn't mean it…"

"With that tone of his voice? I doubt that he didn't mean it… Him and his big mouth"

"Miku…"

Miku wiped off his tears and said "Mom wants to see you. She's in the living room…"

"You sure you're okay, Miku?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Now head to the living room…"

They left Miku and went to the living room. Hana is sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

"Hello, kids…" Hana greeted.

"Hana, you called us?" Kidou said.

"Yes… I'm heading back to work now… I'll just contact you if Satoshi has finished his candies… If that's okay"

"Okay, ma'am… But we just wanted to know one thing…"

"What is it?"

"Did Miku really volunteered to be his Dad's test subject for the candies? Didn't he have any regrets?"

"Any person would have regrets in doing something like that… I think he just did that for the sake of his Dad's project…"

"He said that he is not to blame about his son's state… That it's Miku's fault why he's a seven year old"

Hana wasn't surprised. "He said that?"

"Yeah… He didn't sound fatherly with his words…"

"No… You got it all wrong. The truth is he's blaming himself…"

* * *

 ** _[Flashback]_**

"IDIOT!" Satoshi shouted as he punched the wall of his lab.

"Satoshi…" Hana whispered.

"Why did I let this happen?! What kind of professional would let his own son be his test subject?! Hana, I couldn't take it! My son, Miku, he's younger and the Candies failed! He turned younger and so did this mind! That wasn't supposed to happen! What kind of professional am I?! WHAT KIND OF FATHER AM I?! Miku would never forgive me…"

"Daddy!" Young Miku called with a smile "I love you, Daddy!"

Tears escaped Satoshi's eyes.

"Hana,"

"Yes?"

"I'll make Memory Candies to bring my son back… and after that, an antidote to reverse the Youth Candies… But still, I'll process the Youth Candies… I'll use it on a family member who is willing to do it…"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes… Miki could take the Youth Candies since she's only 7 years old. It would not take effect on her…"

"Okay… Remember this Satoshi, Miku doesn't hate you for that you did… and he would never hate you…"

"Thank You, Hana… I don't know what I'll do without you and the kids…"

Hana smiled at her husband.

"I'll get to work now…"

"Good luck…"

 ** _[End of Flashback]_**

* * *

"That happened?" Kidou asked.

"Yes… when he said that it's not his fault, he's saying that all of this is his fault…" Hana said. "I'm sorry if he said such words…"

"Does Miku know about that?"

"No… We're planning on telling him that when he's back as the 18-year old teen he was…"

The teens felt silent… They were all wrong… How could they think of such cruel things over a man?

"We're sorry, Hana…" the teens said.

"Why?"

"We thought Satoshi didn't love his son…"

"No worries, I think any person would think of that… but at least, now you know the truth…"

The teens felt guilty…

"Anyway, I'll head out now… I could accompany you all if you want…"

"Oh no thanks… We could handle…"

"Okay… Oh before I forget, Kazemaru may I have you cell number? I'll contact you if we have any progress…"

Kazemaru did as he is told. He gave his number to Hana and she gave hers to him.

"SATOSHI, MIKU, MIKI, I'm heading to work now…" Hana shouted.

Satoshi got out of his lab, Miku and Miku headed to the living room.

"Be careful…" the three said.

"I will… Oh and these kids will go home now… They still might have some things to do…"

"Okay…" said Miku.

"Sure…" Satoshi added.

"Awww… You're going already?" Miki said "Will we ever meet again?"

"Yes we will…" the teens answered.

"And we'll play again?"

"YUP!"

"HORRAY! I can't wait for next time!"

* * *

"BYE!"

"Bye…"

* * *

The teens headed their way to Kazemaru's. Hana to her work, Miku and Miki to their room, and Satoshi to his lab…

* * *

 _"I'm sorry, Miku… I'm really sorry…"_

* * *

 **And that is the end of Chapter 11… yeah it was short and there's not so much humor and romance stuff… BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL!**


	12. Chapter 12: Gazel's Sick

**Miku: Wow… you've managed to post 3 chapters… I'm proud of you. Why did it take this long?**

 **Me: Been busy and Internet Issues… It's summer Vaca!**

 **Miku: Ohh~ Let's just get back to the story then…**

* * *

All the teens were silent as they walked back to Kazemaru's house.

"Mr. Yamada… he's doing all he could do to get back his son's original age…"

"Yeah… And I thought he's some kind of bad guy…"

"I think we all did…"

"We were so rude…"

"Yeah…"

All walked and walked then suddenly Gazel felt the hotness of the sun.

"Hey guys, am I the only one feeling hot here?" Gazel asked.

"What are you talking about? It's not that hot" Gouenji said.

"Quiet! Heat is completely your element! Seriously, it's so hot"

"Don't worry, Gazel… we're almost back at my place" Kazemaru said.

Burn stared at Gazel who's walking in front of him. He just stared at him with a worried look. Gazel's sweating really hard, breathing heavily. It's really hot out but it seems that he's the only one being bothered by this.

 _'This is bad…'_

* * *

As the teens reached their destination, Gazel is the first person to sit on the sofa, he's breathing so fast.

"So… hot…" he whispered.

"Oi, girly-boy… you okay?"

"Gazel, you're not fine, are you?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Here" Kazemaru said as he handed a glass of water to his friend "Drink. You must be dehydrated"

"Or maybe, the hot weather's affecting you…"

"Maybe… I'm just tired…" Gazel said then slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep on the sofa.

"Gazel?" Midorikawa hummed as he poked his friend's face. No answer.

"He's out cold" Kidou said.

"Better get him to his room…"

"YES!" Hiroto exclaimed "Burn, carry him!"

"WHAT?! Can't you see how small I am? How can I carry Girly-Boy?"

"Ohh… right… Gouenji!"

"What?" Gouenji said as he approached his annoying friend.

"Would you be so kind and carry Gazel?"

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because I don't want to…"

"Well then, I don't want to either"

"Gouenji… just carry him upstairs" Kazemaru said.

"Okay" Gouenji answered and slowly and carefully picked Gazel up, making sure he won't wake up his friend.

 _'If I'm my normal age, I would've carried him!'_

All the teens went upstairs, headed to the guest room. Gouenji gently placed Gazel on one of the beds. Fubuki, Midorikawa and Endou all yawned.

"Why are we feeling so… sleepy?" Fubuki asked as he rubbed his eye.

 _'Cute…'_ Gouenji thought.

"I remember Endou always took a nap after lunch…" Kazemaru said.

"Midori too…" Hiroto added

"I do as well…" Fubuki said.

"Maybe that's why you're all sleepy… your seven-year old boy wants to take a nap…" Kidou confirmed. "Better sleep guys…"

"Endou, you may sleep on my bed" Kazemaru said as he led Endou out of the guest room and into his. He lay his friend down on his bed and waited for him to fall asleep.

Midorikawa headed to the other bed and lied down. "Midori, can I sleep beside you as well?" Hiroto asked. Midorikawa answered with an 'Okay' as Hiroto lied down beside his friend.

Fubuki is so sleepy he kept yawning and rubbing his eye. "Fubuki, you better take a nap if you're sleepy. Here-" surprising everyone, Gouenji suddenly picked Fubuki up and carried him to their bed. As he lay Fubuki down, he's already sound asleep. He couldn't help think that his friend is so cute.

Kidou noticed that Burn isn't feeling the slightest sleepiness so he approached him and asked, "Something bothering you, Burn?"

"Gazel… he's running a fever…" Burn said.

Kidou's amazed, surprised and somewhat suspicious "How'd you know that? We haven't checked his temperature yet…"

"Last summer, Gazel had the same experience. I think it's the hottest day of the summer and I loved it! But Gazel didn't…"

 ** _/Flashback/_**

Burn ran out of his room and went to another, a soccer ball in his hand.

"Let's play soccer, Gazel! It's such a nice weather outside!" Burn exclaimed, excited.

"WHAT?! Play soccer out there?! It's really hot; and you know I hate the hot weather!" Gazel complained.

"Are you scared? Afraid of losing?" Burn said in a challenging tone.

"That's it! Let's play! Like I'd let you win just because of a little heat!"

The two went out of the building. The sun is winning, seriously! It's boiling 43 degrees out! Gazel being Gazel still took the risk of going outside and played soccer with Burn. It's only been five minutes and Gazel's already panting… really hard. He's already sweating. Burn didn't quite notice this since he's hot weather's best friend. He's not feeling the slightest heat and is not that bothered by the hot sunshine above his head.

Burn is running with the ball, Gazel's chasing him but after some time, Burn heard a 'thud' and as he turned around, he saw his friend on the ground. He ran to him.

"Gazel! Gazel! Wake up!" he shouted but no use. Gazel's hyperventilating… He carried Gazel into the house and called Hitomiko. Good thing she heard him and saw Gazel lying on the couch.

"What happened, Nagumo?" Hitomiko asked.

"We were outside, and playing soccer and –"

"Wait- outside?"

"Yes"

"Nagumo, you know perfectly well that Suzuno and hot weather don't mix!"

"I'm sorry"

"Go get some cold water. He's running a fever. Bring it to his room. I'm taking him there" she said then carried Gazel to his room and Burn headed to the kitchen for the cold water.

 _'What was I thinking?!'_

 ** _/End of Flashback/_**

That never left Burn's memory.

"Oh~" Kidou said with a nod.

"He'll be fine by tomorrow. That time, Hitomiko gave me a punishment too… I needed to take care of Gazel until he recovers. Fever can't stop Gazel that easily…" Burn said.

"BURN!" Hiroto called.

"What do you want?" Burn asked, irritated. _'I forgot that he's still here'_

"I'm giving you a punishment! You have to take care of Gazel until he recovers!"

"Don't be Hitomiko! I'm already glad she's not here!"

"Do it!"

"Here, cold water…" Gouenji said as he entered the room.

"When did you exit the room?" Burn asked "I didn't notice…"

"A couple of minutes ago while you were bragging about Gazel having a fever"

"Tsk… Gimme that" with that, Burn took the bowl of cold water and towel from Gouenji and started to take care of Gazel. He soaked the towel on cold water and placed it on Gazel's forehead. The towel dried quickly, it seemed like Gazel's really having a bad fever this time.

 _'It's not as hot as last summer… Why is he running a fever? Maybe because of stress…'_

"I'll be at Kazemaru's room…" Gouenji said and headed to the door.

"I'll come with you…" Kidou said then followed Gouenji.

"Why?"

"Just to make sure you don't do anything to Kazemaru"

"I won't do such things!"

"I didn't say anything particular, Gouenji. You just thought of them yourself…"

A 'tsk' is the last thing heard from Gouenji before the two exited the room. And it seems like Kidou's really happy for some reason.

Fubuki, Midorikawa and Fubuki are sound asleep. Hiroto got up from the bed and headed to Burn and Gazel's bed.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Hiroto asked.

"What do you think?" Burn answered as he soaked the towel once more.

"Ohh~~ Burn's worried about Gazel's health~"

"Of course I am! I should be! He's my friend, my rival!"

"Whatever Burn… I know that you and I know you like Gazel, okay?"

"So?"

"That's so sweet of you, Burn…"

"Shattap!"

"There's a belief and saying I've heard- _'Kiss is the best medicine'_ "

"And your point is…?"

"Maybe if you kiss Gazel, he'll get better!"

"That's stupid. A medicine is a medicine. A kiss is not a medicine. You cannot buy it at the store. It's not subscribed by any doctor"

"It's the most effective medicine that is free!"

"Whatever, Burn… I'm going to Kazemaru's room. I'll leave Gazel in your responsibility, okay?"

"You already have, Gran!"

Hiroto didn't answer back. He already left the room.

Silence… it filled the room. Only snoring and the dripping water can be heard. Peaceful…

 _'He looks so cute while sleeping…'_ Burn thought while staring at Gazel's sleeping figure on the bed. He and Gazel fight a lot, they don't agree on the same things, their elements are opposite like their attitudes, and they would do most of their time in fighting each other. Last, they mostly show that they completely _HATE_ each other. But **_'The More you Hate; The More You Love…'_** TRUE! Because those two always fight, Burn developed feelings for this Girly-Boy. Funny how he could still throw insults at the other teen while deep inside he's slowly falling for him.

 _'What have you done to me, Suzuno? You've made me gone mad. I'm head over heels in love with you. I call you different names, I throw insults at you, and I even refer to you as my rival. We're frenemies! An I fell in love! Funny, right? Stupid… Why would I fall for you?'_

Burn let out a light chuckle.

 _'Then again, even though I know that this is no use. I'm waiting for nothing… I'm still hoping… Maybe just a little bit, you'll like me back just the slightest 1% or 0.01% could make me happy enough. But I'm sure you like someone else… I think that'll be Gran. You two are always together and looks like you're super close. When he throws his arm around you, I would want to charge and kick his ass but then, what would I gain for that? Victory? Nahh~ you'd be angry… and I know it!'_

 ** _"Kiss is the best Medicine"_**

Hiroto's previous words rang in Burn's head and a light blush formed on his face.

"So it's the cure, huh?" he muttered as his eyes were caught by Gazel's lips.

 _'Gazel's a light sleeper… He might not even feel it… I guess…'_

Without having any second thoughts, Burn placed his lips on Gazel's. The kiss was short and quick, just a light peck on the lips. He shouldn't make it long. Gazel might wake up.

Burn blushed at his movement and he swore he also saw Gazel blush a bit.

He smiled "Idiot…" he whispered "Why would I even believe that little information…"

 _'And then again, even though it was just a peck, I liked it… I want to do it agin…'_

Burn neared his face once more, but now, much slower than the first one. But…

"Burn, what are you doing?" a voice asked.

Burn literally freoze, he's caught! "R-Reize? You're awake?"

"Yes, I am… and I saw you place your lips on Suzuno's. What are you planning to do?"

"Nothing… just helping Girly-Boy feel better…"

"Yeah, right… says 'you'… I'm not buying it… Do you like him?"

"Shut up and go back to sleep, Reize… You're just dreaming"

"That works on kids…"

"You are a kid"

"So are you"

"Fine," Midorikawa got up and neared Burn "Prove me wrong. Prove that you don't really like Suzuno"

"You're acting like you're Gran"

"Prove"

"…" Burn didn't bother to answer. How can he prove him wrong? He's right! He likes Gazel… a lot! No normal person kisses another in his sleep.

"There is a saying: _'Silence means yes'_ " Midorikawa said with a grin.

"Yes what?"

"Yes that you like Suzuno! I knew it!"

"WHAT?!"

"You like him~ You like Gazel! You like Suzuno! Burn likes Suzuno!"

"Shhh… Shhh… Shhh… Quiet… Fine, fine I like him. Happy?"

"VERY!"

 _'Burn, you're so stupid… It's pretty obvious that you like him!'_

"So it's a mutual feeling then…" a voice suddenly said. Midori and Burn turned their heads to Fubuki.

"What do you mean?" Burn asked. Is he really that slow?

"REALLY?! It is?!" Midorikawa asked with a smile.

"Yes…"

Burn really doesn't get what his two friends are talking about. _'What are they talking about? I don't get it…'_

"You don't get it, do you?" Fubuki asked.

"Nope… not getting anything…"

"How slow can you possibly be?" Midorikawa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just explain it to me…"

"No way, Burn… You figure it out"

Burn just groaned and went back to soaking the towel and placing it on Gazel's face.

"Hey Reize, the water's not cold anymore, be a good boy and get some for me…" Burn said.

"No way"

"Fubuki…?"

"Sorry, Burn…"

"I hate you two…"

"Awww~~ we hate you too, Burn…" Midorikawa teased.

A few moments later, the three heard a groan. It was Gazel. He sat up and held is head.

"Ow. My head hurts" he muttered. "What happened?"

"You ran a fever and-" before Burn could finish his sentence, Midorikawa had interrupted him "And Burn took care of you!"

"What? You did?" Gazel asked, feeling a blush creep into his face.

"It was an order by Gran"

"You know, Burn didn't leave your side…" Fubuki said "And he even did something…"

"What?"

"He k- hmph!" Burn quickly placed his hand on both Midorikwa and Fubuki's mouth.

"Quiet you two!"

"He what?"

"Cooled you down…"

"What?"

"Nothing~ but you're cured thanks to Burn!"

Gazel was surprised. He didn't expect Burn to stay with him. The bowl of water and towel is enough proof to tell that Burn took care of him for a short time. _'He did it again'_ Gazel thought.

Gazel smiled "Thank you, Bur- Nagumo"

Burn blushed. Gazel doesn't really call him by his name. "Y-you're welcome…"

 _'Suzuno's so cute when he smiles…'_

 _'Nagumo is really cute'_

 _…_

 _'I already Love Suzuno…'_

 _'I already Love Nagumo…'_

* * *

 **That's a wrap, Guys! Next chapter will be out soon! Maybe in a week or two~~**

 **It's summer vaca! Two months of nothing to do but write my fics!**

 **SEE YA ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter 13: My Special Someone- ENKAZE

**Okay so it was a rather bad idea to post 3 chapters in one day… kindda sudden, actually. AND I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT AGAIN!**

 **Anyway… I'm giving chapter 13 to you now… It's kindda an EnKaze, just like (reader's name) said…**

* * *

 ** _*yawn~*_**

 _"Why are we feeling so… sleepy?" Fubuki asked as he rubbed his eye._

 _"I remember Endou always took a nap after lunch…" Kazemaru said._

 _"Midori too…" Hiroto added_

 _"I do as well…" Fubuki said._

 _"Maybe that's why you're all sleepy… your seven-year old body wants to take a nap…" Kidou confirmed. "Better sleep guys…"_

 _"Endou, you may sleep on my bed" Kazemaru said as he led Endou out of the guest room and into his._

* * *

Endou's small body is really light so Kazemaru could easily carry him. As he laid Endou on his bed, he sat down on his chair. They all completely forgot why they their main reason why they decided to go to Kazemaru's house. Math...

 _'Endou… you've always been my best friend since when we were still kids… we've been together through everything… We always go to each other's house back then just to play and sleepover… But you would never know one thing…'_ Kazemaru thought as he stared at Endou _'… and that's how I feel…'_

"Kazemaru," Endou called.

Kazemaru was surprised "E-Endou… I thought you were asleep…"

"Yeah, but I couldn't sleep for some reason"

"Oh~ Just close your eyes and don't think of anything"

"But I couldn't stop thinking about _someone_ …"

"Someone? Who?" Kazemaru asked. _'Why do I even bother? It's not like he's thinking about me…'_

"Someone special to me…" Endou answered then looked at Kazemaru.

"Who?"

Endou didn't answer. He just raised his hand and pointed his finger at Kazemaru. The ray of hope once again shone on Kazemaru. A blush crept into his face.

"Kazemaru…" Endou started "Can you get my phone for me?"

"… Eh?!"

"I'll just send a message to mom…"

Just like a bulb, the ray of hope turned off… And Kazemaru well… he went all gloomy all of a sudden. "Fine" he answered as he took Endou's phone from his bag and gave it to Endou.

"Thank you, Kaze"

"Yeah, sure… whatever…" Kazemaru answered as he took his notebook from his bag and started to study since he has nothing else to do.

Silence filled the room… That is before Endou called Kazemaru once more… "Kaze,"

"Yes? Anything you need?"

"Do you like Gouenji?" the question came out of nowhere. It's not an Endou-like question. Kazemaru was shocked. "W-What do you mean?"

"Do you like- like him? He keeps on saying 'My Kazemaru' and he becomes all possessive when it comes to you… Do you like him?"

"Gouenji… he's nice, smart, and possessive at limes, cool, hot and a great friend. But for me, he's just a friend… He might possess all those things but I already have someone special to me… He's really… close to me…"

Endou quickly sat up. "Who is this person?"

 _'None other than you, Endou…'_ those words… never said… Only thought behind the words: "It's a secret for you to know… And it'll be unfair if you'll know who my special person is if I don't know who yours is…" he answered with a smile.

"Kazemaru…"

"Yes?"

"Can you come closer?"

Kazemaru stood up from his seat and sat on the bed "Is there something that you need, En-" before Kazemaru finished his sentence; a pair of lips was placed on his. _Endou's lips_.

The kiss was short. Only lasted for some seconds… "Kazemaru, you're my special person…"

Those words… Those words that Kazemaru longed to hear from Endou were finally said… Tears rolled down Kazemaru's cheek. "Thank you Endou…"

"Now you know who mine is, can I know who yours is?"

"None other than you, Endou…" Kazemaru finally said.

* * *

 ** _[ENDOU'S POV]_**

 _I might be one of the happiest persons in the world right now!_

 _Kazemaru and I have been close friends ever since we were young… I've always liked him. He's always by my side when I need help with my studying, when we're in practice, when I'm sick, even when I have problems. He knows everything about me… except for what I feel for him…_

 _Now that I know the feeling's mutual, I'm very happy…_

 _"THANK YOU, KAZEMARU! I LOVE YOU!"_

* * *

 ** _[KAZEMARU'S POV]_**

 _"Kazemaru, you're my special person"_

 _How I longed for those words… I thought that you liked Aki or Natsumi… but I thought wrong…_

 _The mutual feeling… the thought of you like me back makes me feel like I'm on cloud 9…_

 _Endou… you and I have been super close… and that closeness made me like you… How long have I felt this anyway? Quite long maybe… I couldn't leave your side… I would never do that, Endou… You leaving me or me leaving you would destroy my world… that's why I never left your side and I never did say 'No' to you…_

 _"I love you , Endou"_

* * *

"Kazemaru, when I go back to my normal state, will you go out with me?" Endou asked.

"Of course I will, Endou…" Kazemaru answered with a smile.

"I love you, Kaze"

"I love you to Endou…"

The two decided to keep their mutual feelings a secret from the others, from Gouenji… They would act naturally like they used to…

* * *

Endou and Kazemaru were quietly sitting on the bed.

"Endou, aren't you going to sleep?" Kazemaru asked.

"Nahh~ I'm not sleepy anymore…"

"Oh~ Will you do your homework now?"

…

"On second thought, I'll sleep… good after-night Kaze~" Endou hummed then lied down, closed his eyes and went to sleep… for real this time…

Kazemaru just gave a light chuckle then stood up and headed to his desk and continued to study.

Out of nowhere, a flashback memory of when Endou and him were kids appeared…

* * *

 ** _/Flashback/- Endou and Kaze are 7-year olds_**

Endou and Kazemaru lied down on the grassy slope near a bridge. It's only 4 in the afternoon. And they were both tired because they had a friendly running race. Kazeamru, being the faster one of them both won. Now, Endou's really tired.

They both just stared at the sky. It was a really nice day. The sun shone but it was not that hot. Clouds are also seen in the sky.

"Hey Kaze, look~" Endou said as he pointed at one of the clouds "…it looks like an elephant"

"Yeah, that one looks like an apple" Kazemaru said as he pointed at a cloud.

"Oh, look at that one…" Endou and Kazemaru said in unison then pointed at a cloud which they found directly over them "It looks like a heart…"

Both kids blushed. Silence surrounded the atmosphere.

"Kazemaru, have you found your special someone?" Endou asked.

"Special someone?"

"You know someone you like…"

"Yes, I have… Have you…"

"Yes. And I'm really happy to have him! Someday, I'm going to be a great soccer player and he'll be by my side when that day comes! I'll tell him that I like him and we'll be together always!"

"Does he know?"

"I don't think so… I'd like to keep it that way until I tell him…"

"Oh~ That person must be really lucky… Looks like he must not leave your side, huh?"

Endou didn't answer and just stared at the sky "Kazemaru, will you stay by my side?"

"Huh?"

"Will you not leave me?"

"I would never, Endou…"

 ** _[End of flashback]_**

* * *

That little memory made the blue haired teen smile.

 _'Looks like that person he was talking about that time is me…'_

"Good thing I never left his side…" Kazemaru whispered under his breath as he glanced at Endou's sleeping figure. "And I never will…

 ** _*knock* *knock*_**

"Kazemaru, we're coming in now…" a voice from outside said as the door opened, revealing Kidou and Gouenji.

Kidou entered first, followed by Gouenji who is rather… wearing a _frown_?

"Is everything alright with Gouenji?" Kazemaru asked Kidou.

"Yes, he just came into a realization about some things about his life and others…" Kidou answered.

"Oh~"

Gouenji neared Endou's sleeping figure then sat down on the bed. Kidou and Kazemaru didn't bother to make a sound.

"Congratulations, Endou…" Gouenji whispered as he stroked Endou's chocolate-brown hair.

* * *

 **Okay, that's all for this chapter! Next one might be a Gou Fubu…**


	14. Chapter 14: Realization (Part 1)

**Okay… Chapter 12 was a somewhat Burn x Gazel… And 13 was an EnKaze…**

 **Now I'll give you a GouFubu in Chapter 14!**

* * *

 _"I'll be at Kazemaru's room…" Gouenji said and headed to the door._

 _"I'll come with you…" Kidou said then followed Gouenji._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Just to make sure you don't do anything to Kazemaru"_

 _"I won't do such things!"_

 _"I didn't say anything particular, Gouenji. You just thought of them yourself…"_

 _"Tsk" that's the last thing heard from Gouenji as he and Kidou left._

* * *

The two left Hiroto, Burn, Gazel, Fubuki and Midorikawa in the guest room.

"Why did you really follow me, Kidou?" Gouenji asked as he closed the door.

"Like I said, _'Just to make sure you don't do anything to Kazemaru…'_ " Kidou answered with a cheeky grin.

"And I won't do anything bad to him. I'll just accompany him… You can go back inside now…"

"No way, Gouenji…"

"Then what exactly is your reason?"

"Well actually, I wanted to talk to you…" Kidou answered, surprising Gouenji.

"About what?"

"It's about _whom_ , actually…"

"Fine, about whom?"

"You and Kazemaru and Endou…"

"What is it?"

"Let's go downstairs; I don't want anyone to hear what we're going to disguss…"

Kidou led Gouenji to the living room. They both sat on the sofa.

""I know that you and I know very well who else in the team likes Kazemaru, right?" Kidou started, breaking the silence.

"Yes of course… Endou. What about him?"

"Do you know who Kazemaru likes?"

"Yes I do…"

"Alright… then who?"

"Me!"

"Wrong… You know very well that the whole team, excluding Endou, knows Kazemaru likes Endou…"

"…" Gouenji didn't bother to answer.

"He likes Kazemaru… Kazemaru likes him… They've been together since childhood… It'll be impossible if Kazemaru didn't develop crush on Endou"

"But, why Endou? Why not me?"

"I don't know… but you need to give up, Gouenji…"

"Why?"

"Kazemaru's not the one for you… There's a friend of ours who has liked you for a long time… And I know you've already develop feelings for _him_ as well"

"Him? Who him?"

"You're smart, aren't you? Figure it out…"

Kidou stood up and was about to walk away but Gouenji stopped him.

"KIDOU! Is it… Fubuki?"

Kidou just answered with a smile and headed upstairs.

 _'Is it really Fubuki? If it is, why hasn't he said anything?'_

* * *

"Kidou!" Gouenji called. "How long have you known this? Since when was it Fubuki?"

"Why not ask Fubuki yourself?" Kidou answered.

"But… What if I'm wrong…?"

"You just gotta find out then…"

"But it's Kazemaru I love…"

"Do you really love him?"

 _'Do I really love Kazemaru? I do. I know I do! But… Am I feeling right?'_ Gouenji thought.

Kidou stood in front of Kazemaru's room, he placed his ear on the door. "Psst, Gouenji" he called in a whisper "Come here"

Gouenji obeyed. He approached the door and also placed his ear on it.

 _"Kazemaru…"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Can you come closer?"_

 _"Is there something that you need, En-"_ Gouenji and Kidou didn't hear the rest of the sentence.

 _"Kazemaru, you're my special person…"_

 _Those words… made Gouenji's heart break…_

 _"Thank you Endou…"_

 _"Now you know who mine is, can I know who yours is?"_

 _"None other than you, Endou…"_

Painful… that how Gouenji felt… his aura darkened and he became all gloomy…

"You know, Gouenji… They are much better for each other… And I believe the person for you is n that other room, waiting for you…" Kidou said.

Silence filled the air. Gouenji didn't bother to speak, Kidou too.

…

Kidou gave a smile and knocked on Kazemaru's door.

"Kazemaru, we're coming in now…" Kidou said as he opened the door and entered with Gouenji.

"Is everything alright with Gouenji?" Kazemaru asked Kidou.

"Yes, he just came into a realization about some things about his life and others…" Kidou answered.

"Oh~"

Gouenji noticed Endou sleeping peacefully. He approached the bed and stared at his face. Kidou and Kazemaru didn't bother to make a sound.

 _'What's Gouenji doing?'_ Kazemaru thought.

"Congratulations, Endou…" Gouenji whispered as he stroked Endou's chocolate-brown hair.

* * *

"Gouenji, are you sick or anything?" Kazemaru asked as he sat beside Gouenji.

"No…"

"Why are you so… gloomy all of a sudden?"

"I just came into realization…"

Kazemaru was confused. What is Gouenji talking about?

Silent filled the air. Gouenji and Kazemaru were just sitting on the floor next to the bed, Kidou is just reading a book on Kazemaru's desk and Endou's sleeping.

"Kazemaru, can I tell you something?" Gouenji said.

"What is it?" Kazemaru asked.

"I want you to know that I **_loved_** you…"

"I know… You've told me that already… But you know who I love…"

"Yes… And I'm happy for you and Endou… Kazemaru, you are an amazing person and I'm glad that I got the chance to be part of your life… Sadly that you found the greatest part of your life…" Gouenji glanced at Endou.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm letting you go…"

* * *

 **That's the end for REALIZATION (part 1) next chapter is the second part, the real GouFubu…**

 **I'll be posting it later so don't cha worry... It's almost done...**


	15. Chapter 15: Realization (Part 2)

**This'll be REALIZATION (part 2), GouFubu**

 **(^_^) ~~~ (^_^)**

 _"I'm letting you go…"_

Those were the last words of Gouenji before he stood up and exited the room, leaving Kidou, Endou and Kazemaru.

As he closed the door behind him, he saw the least person he wanted to see. "What are you grinning at, Hiroto?" Gouenji asked.

"So, you found out who you like, huh?" Hiroto asked with a teasing smile.

"None of your business, Hiroto"

"Come on, Gouenji… Tell me"

"No need to tell you if you already know…"

"So my hunch was right! But I need to hear it from you…"

"Fine. But not here…"

"Alright! Let's go downstairs…"

"What? I just got up here minutes ago…"

"Quit whining, unless you want us to talk here"

"Fine. Downstairs it is"

The two headed downstairs. Both sat on the sofa. Hiroto didn't say a word, waiting for Gouenji to make the first move.

"You're not going to talk unless I do, right?" Gouenji asked. Hiroto just nodded back.

Gouenji gave a sigh "Fine then. Kidou and I overheard Endou confessing his love to Kazemaru and Kazemaru did the same. Looks like they'll be together when Endou's back to normal… I admit I got hurt pretty bad since I got friend- zoned by Kazemaru and Endou wasn't. Minutes ago, Kidou made me realize something… That Kazemaru's not the one for me…"

"Finally, you realized that!" Hiroto exclaimed "… please continue…"

"He told me that someone else in the team likes me… He's in the room beside Kazemaru's…"

"And do you know exactly who it is?"

"I think so…"

"Who?"

"I think it's… Fubuki… While I was watching over him when he had a younger mind, I felt strange… I found him attractive and cute. And I was happy when he was back to normal… I really liked the part when I called him by his first name… Maybe the Turning-into-Seven-Year-Olds is not that bad…"

"Sooooo…. You like Fubuki then?"

"I… I don't really know… I want to make sure on what I'm feeling. I might be imagining things again…"

"Haha~ But I think you're not imagining this one…" Hiroto said.

"Hopefully… Maybe if I see Fubuki, my question would be answered…"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hiroto exclaimed as he stood up from the sofa then pulled Gouenji up the stairs and in front of the guests' room.

"Wait," Gouenji halted. "There are other people inside that room. And Gazel's sick, remember?"

"So?"

"I'm not comfortable with that. People watching me confess to someone"

"Oh come on, Gouenji… You've done it to Kazemaru once!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Fine, I'll do something to get them out of there" with that said, the two entered the room.

"Hello Hiroto, Gouenji!" Midori greeted.

"Hey"

"Oh… I see you're okay now, Gazel…" Hiroto said "Did Burn took good care of you?"

"Shattap!" Gazel and Burn shouted in unison.

"Okay, okay…"

Gouenji headed to the bed he and Fubuki share and sat down. "Hello," he greeted. Fubuki greeted back with a 'Hi'

"Are you… feeling okay?"

"Yeah…"

Silence surrounded the two. But Hiroto, Gazel, Midori and Burn kept on making shouting at each other.

Gouenji was staring at Hiroto. _'Hiroto, I can't do this!'_

 _'Alright, gotta go now…'_ Hiroto thought. "Uhh… Gouenji, Fubuki, we'll be just call someone important okay?"

"Okay,"

"Don't worry, we'll be right back…" Hiroto said while pushing his friends out of the room.

"Wait-what?! No way! I'll-" Burn tried to struggle but Hiroto pinched his nape as he continued pushing them. "HEY!"

"Bye~" that the last thing heard as the four teens left.

* * *

 ** _Outside…_**

"What the hell, Gran?!"

"Yeah… what was that about?"

"Something going on?"

"Well…" Hiroto started "… those two need some alone time…"

* * *

 ** _Back inside…_**

Silence filled the room. Gouenji was blushing. _'Hiroto… I can't do this! I can't tell him!'_

"Fubuki," … "Shuuya,"

"Okay, you first" … "You go first…"

Awkward silence once more… Both teens are now blushing.

 _'Should I tell Gouenji? This might be my only chance to tell him… but what if he doesn't feel the same? 'Gouenji, I've always liked you!' It's not that easy to say!'_

 _'How am I going to tell Fubuki? I don't know how to start this! But- this might be my only chance…'_

"Fubuki, is there something you want to tell me?" Gouenji asked.

"Yeah… well umm…" Fubuki started to hesitate on telling his friend.

"I also have something to tell you actually…"

"What is it?"

"Well… uhh… you go first…"

"No, you go first…"

"Let's just say it at the same time. Okay?"

"Okay"

"One three. One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

 ** _"I've always liked you Gouenji!"_**

Fubuki was the only one who shouted. He felt embarrassed. The two just stared at each other's eyes. Fubuki's face is crimson red and Gouenji finds this adorable actually…

"G-gouenji…" Fubuki started as he turned his head away "I… really like you… I don't remember when exactly but I know I do like you…"

Gouenji said nothing. He just started with disbelief at Fubuki. _'I don't think I like him…'_ Gouenji thought.

Fubuki just clenched his shorts while he kept his eyes shut. He wanted to say more but then, he felt a hand on his chin, making him turn his head. He knew it was Gouenj's hand. And as he saw the black eyes, he started to blush. And even more when he saw Gouenji close the gap between them until their lips touch each other's.

 _'Yes. I don't like him… I already love Fubuki…'_

 _'Gouenji's kissing me…? This must me a dream…'_

Fubuki didn't bother push Gouenji away. He longed for this moment.

"Gouenji…" Fubuki started as they separated from the kiss "… you didn't say what you were going to tell me…"

Gouenji smiled "You know, I thought I only liked you… But after everything, I realized I love you… You, Fubuki Shirou are the one I love… I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner…"

"But, what about Kazemaru? I thought you love him…"

"It was just a petty crush that I thought was love…"

And again, another kiss was shared.

* * *

 ** _Outside…_**

Gazel, Hiroto and Midorikawa's ears are on the door, listening. Burn was just staring at the three.

"You three look like idiots…" Burn muttered.

"Shhhh! I think Gouenji already did it!" Hiroto said.

"He confessed his love?" Midori asked.

"Yep!"

"Fubuki's so lucky to have Gouenji…" Gazel muttered.

"Aww… you want someone to confess to you too?" Hiroto teased, making Gazel blush.

"Shattap, Hiroto… As if someone will!"

Burn just stared at the two. The sight of Gazel blushing made him smile. _'Don't worry Gazel… Soon…'_

* * *

 ** _Back inside…_**

"Fubuki, when everything is back to normal… will you go out with me?" Gouenji asked.

"Would never miss it for the world…"

"Glad to hear it…"

* * *

 **Okay! That's it for this chapter! Next one will be a HiroMido…**


	16. Chapter 16: When Midori Fell In Love

**Hello… Again, Ichirou is feeling down… I don't know why… And I hope you enjoy this chap…**

 **...**

* * *

Hiroto Kiyama… he's acting like the match maker of their team as of now… He helped Gouenji; he's helping Burn; and partly helped Kazemaru… But he's feeling a bit lonely too… seeing his friends all lovey-dovey with someone…

Hiroto let out a sigh of frustration.

"Is there something wrong, Hiroto?" Midorikawa asked.

"Oh… nothing, Midori… I'm just tired…" Hiroto answered with a dead smile.

"Ohhh… why don't you take a nap first inside? I'm sure Gouenji and Fubuki wouldn't mind…"

"Alright then… When they're finished talking"

"Alright… I'm going to Kazemaru's room for a minute, kay?"

"Sure…"

With that, Midori knocked on Kazemaru's bedroom door and entered. "Hey, Kaze!"

Hiroto just kept his gaze at the door.

"Hey, what are you so dramatic for? You were happy a minute ago…" Burn asked.

"No particular reason, Burn…" Hiroto answered.

"Haha…" Burn laughed sarcastically "As if I'll believe that. Look, you can't fool me"

Hiroto stayed silent.

"Hiroto, we're your friends… tell us"

"Alright then… You guys know that I love Midori, right?" Hiroto started.

"Yeah?" his two friends said in unison.

"Well… how do I tell him?"

… Silence…

"Oh my God! The Cupid- wannabe is having love problems in confessing…" Burn teased.

"Shut up, Burn!" Gazel shouted. "Look Hiroto, Midori is the type of person who is a little childish but is easy to communicate with. So just tell him…"

"But… what if he doesn't like me?"

"One way to find out…"

"Alright… when can I tell him?"

"You know, there is something we call 'RIGHT NOW' on Earth" Burn said.

Gazel and Hiroto let out a light chuckle.

"Alright, I'll tell him tonight…"

"Good" Burn and Gazel said in unison

 _'Its funny how these two are agreeing on the same thought. Even saying some words in unison'_ Hiroto thought.

* * *

 ** _In Kazemaru's Room…_**

"Kaze, I need help…" Midori started.

"What is it about, Midori?" Kazemaru asked.

"Gouenji and Fubuki; obviously you and Endou; Burn and Gazel… you guys are making me jealous!" Midori shouted.

"Why are you jealous of it?" Kidou asked.

"I still haven't confessed to Hiroto yet~~"

"Whaa~~?"

"I've been in love with him ever since the first time I saw him… I'm seven years old right now, right?"

"Apparently…"

"Well…"

 ** _[Flashback]- Midori's POV_**

 _Seven years ago, I was sent to Sun Garden because I was alone. Mom and Dad died… They died in a car accident…I have no sisters or brothers… That was the worst day of my life._

 _But then a man saw me and brought me to Sun Garden. He introduced me to the rest of the kids. They called him 'Father' because he stood up as their parent. He seemed to be a nice man. He gave me a home, a room and love… just like my Mom and Dad… I treated him as my father as well._

 _On that same day, I saw him… another kid. Red hair and emerald green eyes. I could see some sparking glitters around him. He was so cute… Father called him 'Hiroto', I think that's his name. Father seemed to have favorited Hiroto of all the kids in Sun Garden but he still loves us all._

 _The next day, I saw Hiroto playing soccer with his other friends. I wanted to join them, but I have no idea how to play soccer. I might just embarrass myself in front of him so I just stayed put under the tree. I was reading a book that time so I have no idea what was going on around me. Just then, I saw a soccer ball land in front of me and behind it is a pair of feet in front of me. I could feel my face heat up as I saw who it was… Hiroto… he sat down beside me. I was happy… yet, embarrassed so I quickly stood up and ran into the building and into my room. I sat on my bed and hugged my pillow tightly._

 _'He sat down beside me!'_

 _I was so happy!_

 _Moments later, I heard knocking at my door. I looked at myself in the mirror to see if I'm not blushing anymore before opening my door._

 _I heard two more knocks before I completely opened my door. There, I saw him again… Hiroto…_

 _"You dropped this…" he said as he handed me my book. I didn't get the chance to say 'Thanks' because my body moved by itself and slammed the door shut. I was hyperventilating and my face was heating up. I was just so happy!_

 _Days went on and it looked like destiny and faith is teaming up, making Hiroto and I meet. But every time he approaches me, I run away. This kept on going until one day… I was sitting under the same tree, reading the same book when suddenly, I felt a presence. I saw Hiroto beside me. My heart went all crazy again and then… I stood up. I was about to run away when suddenly I felt a hand grab my wrist. I knew it would be rude if I shove away my arm so I just stayed there, still red and embarrassed._

 _"Hi," Hiroto greeted._

 _I didn't want to answer at first… but… there's no harm in answering, right? "H-Hello…"_

 _"Midorikawa, can we be friends?"_

 _The question took me by surprise. But I smiled as I answered, "Of course Hiroto!"_

 _"Let's play soccer, Midorikawa"_

 _"B-but… I don't know how… to play soccer, Hiroto…"_

 _"Alright then, I'll teach you soccer!"_

 ** _[End of Flashback]- Normal POV_**

"That's when Hiroto and I became friends… and also when I came to like him… Years went on and we were still friends. We played soccer, we met you guys… and I fell in love with him…" Midorikawa said.

"Aww... you and Hiroto have such a cute childhood..." Kazemaru said.

"Thanks Kaze... Do you think I should confess to Hiroto?" Midorikawa asked.

"YUP!" Kazemaru, Kidou and Endou exclaimed.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep, Endou?" Kidou asked.

"Ehehe~~ I'm awake now..."

"You know Midori," Kidou started "I believe Hiroto would be happy if you tell him you love him..."

"Really? Well then.. I'll tell him... TONIGHT!"

"GO MIDO!"

...

* * *

 **OKAY… This is 'When Midori fell in love'… Next chapter is 'When Hiroto fell in love'… it's somewhat like this chapter… but in Hiroto's side anyway…**

 **See yah… Next chap will be out later… I'm just finishing it...**


	17. Chapter 17: When Hiroto Fell In Love

**Chapter 17**

 **...**

* * *

Currently, Hiroto, Gazel and Burn are at the living room having their little 'conference'. Topic? Well…

"You two know how I love Midori, right?" Hiroto asked.

"Of course, you just told us minutes ago…" Gazel answered.

"Well… since you two are my friends and we've been together for so long… I want you to know how I came to love Midori…"

"We already know that… you saw him, BOOM! Love at first sight! Sparkling stars around! Hearts floating in mid-air!" Burn said as he jumped off the sofa while trying to portray the 'boom', 'stars' and 'hearts' with his arms.

"Idiot…" Gazel muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Hey, are you two going to listen or not?" Hiroto asked just before his two love-birds- I mean… _friends_ … start a lover's fight.

"Fine… I'm going to listen" Burn finally said as he sat back down on the sofa.

"Good. It all started when Midori and I were both 7 year-olds…"

 ** _[Flashback]- Hiroto's POV_**

 _"Hiroto, Father wants you downstairs…" Ulvida called as she knocked on my door._

 _I opened my room door and answered, "Okay… I'll be there…"_

 _Ulvida and I were walking down the halls and I asked her why father was calling me._

 _"There's a new kid… For what I remember, Father called him Midorikawa Ryuuji"_

 _"He?"_

 _"Yeah. He's a boy…"_

 _I was excited to hear that there's a new kid. I bet he's kind and fun to be with! As I reached the living room, Father called me "Hiroto, you're here. This is Midorikawa Ryuuji. Ryuuji, this is Hiroto"_

 _I greeted him with a smile. But he just hugged the bag pack he was holding and didn't answer. I looked at him. He's cute. He has his green hair tied up in a ponytail. And I think he's just the same age as I am._

 _"Come now Ryuuji," Father started "I'll show you to your room" with that, Father led the new kid upstairs and I followed, planning on going back to my room._

 _As we reached the second floor, I was shocked to see that Midorikawa's room is right next to mine. I was so happy! That night, I wanted to go to his room and introduce myself properly but… he might get scared since he looked to shy and scared earlier so I decided not to._

 _The next day, I was playing soccer with my friends and I saw Midorikawa. He's reading a book underneath a tree. I want to approach him but what if he runs away?_

 _"Hiroto!" Netsuha shouted and I saw the soccer ball flying towards me. I 'accidentally' kicked it the wrong way._

 _"Oops… Sorry guys… I'll get it…" I said then headed to the ball._

 _Good thing I had good control of the ball. It landed where I wanted to, in front of Midorikawa. As Midorikawa looked up, I saw his face… I could see some sparkles around him. He's so beautiful…_

 _I picked up the soccer ball and sat down beside him. I didn't say anything at first but as I was about to say something, Midorikawa stood up and ran away into the building. I just stared at the front door one thing in mind- 'Why did he run?' Just then, I noticed something beside me… It's the book Midorikawa was reading. I picked it up._

 _"Hiroto! Are we still playing?"_ _Atuishi_ _asked._

 _"Oh, yeah!" I answered as I walked towards my playmates._

 _"Hey, wasn't that the new kid?" Netsuha asked._

 _"Yeah… I thought he wanted to play with us"_

 _"Does he?"_

 _"Well… I ran before I could even ask…"_

 _"Ohhh… Everyone's like that for their first or second day…"_

 _"Yeah…"_

 _"Let's continue playing then!"_ _Atuishi_ _exclaimed._

 _"You go ahead… I'll just go inside. I'll be back" I said as I gave them the ball and I headed into the building and upstairs._

 _As I reached Midorikawa's room, I knocked three times. I didn't receive a response at first so I knocked once more. Finally, the door opened…_

 _"Umm…You dropped this…" I said as I showed Midorikawa his book. I could feel my face heating up._

 _It surprised me to see a tint of pink on Midorikawa's face. But what surprised me more is when he shut the door in front of me. I just stood there, still surprised by Midorikawa's action. But instead of me getting angry about it, all I could do is laugh like an idiot._

 _"Hey, why are you laughing like that?" Nagumo asked as he saw me._

 _"I'm just happy, Nagumo…" with that, I entered my room. I looked at myself in the mirror. Yeah, I'm blushing. I chuckled. I wanted to become closer to him._

 _Each day, I would approach Midorikawa. But every time I do, he runs away. During meal, I would sit beside him but if I do, he would switch seats with another. If we see each other at the staircase, he turns around and walks away._

 _Days went on and I kept doing that- approaching Midorikawa. But he does the same thing he does- running away. I find it cute, actually… One day, when I was playing soccer with Nagumo, Netsuha and_ _Atuishi… And I saw Midorikawa there again, underneath the tree, reading the same book I returned to him once… I smiled._

 _"Umm… guys, I'll just go to that tree over there, okay?" I said as I walked away._

 _"Yeah right," Nagumo said "You just want to talk to Midorikawa"_

 _As I reach Midorikawa, I sat down beside him. Moments later, Misorikawa closed his book I know he's going to run away again. As soon as he stood up, I grabbed his wist. I was surprised that he didn't shove it away._

 _"Hi," I greeted with a smile._

 _"H-hello…" Midorikawa greeted back._

 _"Midorikawa, can we be friends?" I asked._

 _Midorikawa turned his head and smiled, "Of course, Hiroto!"_

 _I felt so happy! I invited Midorikawa to play soccer but it seems that he doesn't know how to. I held his hand and pulled him to where Nagumo are. "Alright, I'll teach you soccer…"_

 ** _[End of Flashback]- Normal POV_**

"And that's when I fell in love with Midori… And up till now, I still love him!" Hiroto said with a smile.

"Are you going to confess?" Gazel asked.

"Of course! I won't let my Midori find another guy… or girl… who is better than me!"

"What?" Burn asked.

"You see guys, I love Midori…"

"We've established that…"

"… And I want Midori to be mine…"

"Aren't you rushing a little with the love confessing?"

"Nope. I don't think so… I'm not like a certain someone who couldn't confess his feelings to the person he loves…"

Gazel and Burn reacted, their faces turned red and HIroto was amused by this. He just laughed at the two as they tuned their heads to hide their blush.

* * *

 **OKAY… that's all for this chap… Next is still a HiroMido…**


	18. Chapter 18: Confession Under the Stars

"I'll leave you two alone, okay?" Hiroto said as he started walking away while waving his hand.

"Wait- what? GET BACK HERE!" Burn and Gazel shouted but were only ignored by the red-head.

Hiroto just laughed at the two as he walked up the stairs. He's on his way to the guest's room, but stopped for a moment in front of Kazemaru's. He could hear his friends talking. He wanted to come in but he might just ruin their talk. So he just entered the guest's room and saw Gouenji lying on the bed.

"Hey, Gou…" Hiroto greeted.

"Don't give me a nickname…" Gouenji said as he sat up.

"Aww~~ But it's cute, Gou~~~"

"It's not"

Hiroto just smiled as he sat down on the bed he shares with Midori. "Where's your new boyfriend?"

"Don't try and tease me… Shirou's at Kazemaru's room"

"Ohh~" that's the only response from Hiroto before he gave a sigh

"You have a problem, don't cha?" Gouenji asked.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Don't lie to me or change the topic…"

"Oh, Gou… you are so caring to me now~~ And yesterday, you were planning on murdering me…"

"Yeahh… you have a problem you're hiding from me? Spit it out, Hiroto"

Right now, Gouenji and Hiroto are having an intense staring contest.

"I told you, Gou… I have no problem…"

Gouenji still didn't believe this. "Look, Hiroto. You just helped me with this problem I just had about confessing and finding love thing… And I also wanted to murder you yesterday… It's my turn to help you… Besides, we're friends. I might even help you with your problem. Kidou is not the only smarty-pants around here, ya know"

"Well… since you've already done this… I want to confess to Midori but I have no idea where and how to make it romantic… Should I write a novel on how I love him? Or… climb a mountain and shout 'I Love You Ryuuji'?"

"Pfft… Hahahaha" Gouenji started laughing at Hiroto's crazy ideas.

And for the first time, Hiroto was actually irritated by this "Hey, you were the one who wanted to hear me out. Now you're laughing. That so rude ya know, Gou"

"Sorry… It's just so unlike you to be that cautious especially when it comes to love…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You just pushed me into confessing to Shirou… Meddling with Gazel and Burn's life… And completely shipping everyone with someone… You're some kind of love expert in my opinion… And yet, you're having problems in confessing to someone"

"But Gou, Midori has always been the one I love since we were kids and I want to make this confession romantic. I just really need some help…"

"Okay then…"

"Huh? You will help me?"

"Of course! You've helped me once, might as well return the favor… When are you planning on doing this?"

"Tonight"

"Okay, I have an idea…"

"What?"

...

* * *

 _ **Later that night,**_ Kazemaru and his friends are all ready for bed. It's already 10 pm and it's time to sleep. Kazemaru was the one who cooked, Hiroto and Gouenji volunteered to do the dishes, and Gazel helped in cleaning the kitchen.

"You ready for tonight, Hiroto?" Gouenji asked.

"Excited," Hiroto answered.

"Good"

"What are you two talking about?" Gazel asked.

"Cupid wants to confess to Midori" Gouenji said.

"Ohh~ Good luck then. You have my full support"

At that exact moment, Kazemaru came into the scene "Full support for what?"

The three answered in unison, "Nothing…"

"You three are acting weirder than usual…" Kazemaru said.

* * *

The other three seven-year-old (not really) kids are in the guests' room; Endou in Kazemaru'\s room; and the four teens are downstairs. If you're wondering where Kidou is, he already went home.

"Mamoru," Kazemaru called as he entered his room and sat on his bed "You ready to sleep now?" he asked.

"Not yet…" Endou answered "You're still forgetting something, Ichi~"

"Hmm?" Kazemaru thought for a moment "I don't remember forgetting anything…"

"Try guessing~"

"Hmm… I've already brushed my teeth, so have you. We've gone to the bathroom. Done with homework and all… What am I forgetting?"

At the moment Kazemaru turned his head to Endou, his lips met the other's. It was just a light kiss, more like just a peck on the lips.

Endou smiled "Alright, now I'm ready to sleep… Good night, Ichi"

"Good night, Mamoru…"

* * *

 _ **In the Guests' Room…**_ Fubuki and Burn are already fast asleep on their beds while Midori is just sitting on it, resting his back on the wall. He couldn't sleep yet… he just sat there while hugging his legs closer to his chest.

"Tonight… I'll confess tonight… Doesn't matter if he accepts or not, I just have to do it" Midorikawa whispered to himself.

Moments later, the door opened and three teens walked in.

"You're still awake?" Gouenji asked.

"Yeah… I couldn't sleep yet…" Midori answered.

"You never slept early, Midori" Gazel said.

"Haha~"

"Midori, can I tell you something?" Hiroto started as he sat down on the bed.

"Sure thing, Hiroto. Actually, I also have something to tell you"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Okay," with that, the two exited the room and headed downstairs.

Gouenji and Gazel glanced at the door and smiled. _'Good luck, Hiroto'_ they thought.

Little did they know, Fubuki was also awake _'Good luck, Midori'_ … And so it Burn _'That Gran… is he seriously going to confess tonight?'_

* * *

As the two reached the living room, the sight of the starry night sky caught their attention. These two have always liked the night sky, especially when it's filled with stars. When they were younger, they would go outside Sun Garden's building and identify the constellations.

Midori ran out of the house and stared at the sky "Wow…"

Hiroto walked outside as well and remembered what Gouenji told him earlier

 _ **[Flashback]**_

" _What?" Hiroto asked._

" _Since you two are into stars and space, why not confess him tonight when the stars are shining brightly… There's no rain after all so the night sky might be clear"_

" _You really think that'll do the trick?"_

" _Hey, it's also romantic when confessing underneath the stars…"_

 _ **[End of Flashback]**_

"Hiroto," Midori started "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" he asked, still amazed by the view.

"Actually… yes, I have… You"

Midorikawa was surprised; he didn't expect it from Hiroto. "W-what?"

Hiroto knelt down, "Midori, I love you… I always have… Since the first time I saw you, that day you arrived in Sun Garden when we were seven… I wanted to be your friend and be close to you, I couldn't stop from approaching you even if you would run away. When we became friends and started playing soccer together… I fell even more… I've always loved you, Ryuuji. I'll understand it you don't feel the same but I-" before Hiroto could finish his 'confession speech', he felt arms around his neck, and a body pressed against his.

"Hiroto, I feel the same… The reason I kept on running away is because I was so embarrassed. My heart would beat so fast when I see you, even more when you are close to me. Hiroto, I've always kept these feelings to myself and thought that they're one sided. I thought that you only care for me as a friend…" Midorikawa started crying onto Hiroto's chest.

"Shh… Shhh… Don't cry Mido…" with that said, Hiroto lifted the greenette's face and lightly pressed their lips together.

Hiroto had his eyes closed while Midori was shocked. He never did expect this to happen but slowly, he also closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Each other's first kiss from each other's first love, underneath the beautiful starry night…

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two, their two friends are watching them from the window. Kazemaru, Gouenji and Gazel were all smiling, congratulating their friends.

"You know guys," Kazemaru started "This 'Youth Candies' thing isn't so bad after all…"

"You're right" Gouenji said in agreement.

"Well… it was a little troublesome in the start…" Gazel said. The three started to laugh.

They still stood there and watched their friends.

"Endou and I; Hiroto and Midori; Gouenji and Fubuki…" Kazemaru said.

"You two are the ones left, Gazel" Gouenji said, turning his head to Gazel's direction.

"What do you mean?" Gazel asked.

"It's not fair if you hide your feeling for Burn, Gazel…"

"Are you two saying there's a chance that Tulip and I get together?"

"YUP"

"Not a chance…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Confess, at least…"

"No need for that… I like him but it's just a one-sided thing…"

"You don't know that… You might be surprised that the feeling might be mutual…"

...

* * *

Gazel lay down on the bed he shares with Burn, who is sound asleep. Hiroto, Gouenji, Fubuki and Midori are all asleep already. But for some reason, Kazemaru's words from earlier were still in his head…

"… _the feeling might be mutual…"_

' _Will that be even possible?'_ Gazel thought as he shifted his position to look at Burn's sleeping face. _'I don't think so…'_

"Might as well think about it tomorrow…" Gazel muttered as he shut his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **That's all for this chap… See ya next time, don't hesitate to leave a review…**


	19. Chapter 19: Tulip-Ice Get Together- Born

5:00 in the morning. Kazemaru's house is so quiet. Kazemaru already awake, preparing breakfast, while Endou still asleep in his room. Inside the guests' room, kids and teens were asleep. Some were snuggling close to their bedmates, some were snoring, and others were still dreaming.

Yes… it truly is peaceful… Too bad it didn't last long when the door slammed open. "RISE AND SHINE, HUMAN BEINGS!" A voice shouted.

The lights suddenly flicked open, making the light sleepers to groan in annoyance but just used their pillow to cover their faces. But there was one of the guests who was really annoyed because of the sudden brightness.

"ARGH! Who turned on the lights?" Burn groaned in annoyance as he sat up. As soon as he saw another red-head standing at the doorway, he charged him and yanked his shirt closer to him. "What the hell, Gran?! Are you trying to pick a fight so early in the morning?!"

Yes, it was Hiroto who ruined the peace and quiet inside the room.

"Aww! Look how cute Burn is when he's angry… First of all, it's already 5:00 am; second, you have a big day today so it's time to get up…" Hiroto said.

"Big day? What do I look like? Five?"

"No, you look like you're seven"

"I didn't ask for an answer!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"SHATTAP!

Burn was still gripping on Hiroto's shirt when suddenly he felt a huge pain on his head. "Ouch…" he groaned as he felt a bulge grow from the top of his head.

"What do you think you're doing, Tulip? Waking me up so early in the morning…" a low-toned voice said.

Burn flinched at the voice. He slowly turned his head only so see a certain teal- haired girly-boy with his dark aura surrounding him. Burn swears that he saw some snakes behind him too. "G-gazel? G-good morning…" he shuttered. The oh-so-proud Nagumo Haruya shuttered.

"Don't you 'Good morning' me… You were so loud I woke up… Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you…"

' _Scary…'_ Burn thought _'But still cute…'_

"U-uhh… Well…"

"Well? Give me a reason now, Burn…"

"Well…" _'Because I love you so much?'_ "… because… I'm just an innocent little 7 year old kid…?"

Gazel's eye twitched "Be thankful to that body of yours. It just saved you from death…" with that, Gazel walked back to the bed he shared with Bun and lied down, instantly going back to sleep.

Burn is still shivering. He never really liked Gazel's scary morning attitude… And this is much worse than the first time he tried to wake up the girly-boy. He shivered by just remembering Gazel's look that time.

"Wow… looks like Gazel will only wake up if it's you who woke him…" Hiroto laughed "… I mean, I was much louder than you were…"

"SHA-" Burn cleared his throat and tried to calm down "Shut up, Gran and lower your volume"

Hiroto gave a chuckle "Okay, okay… just wake up Fubuki, Gou and… Gazel"

"HA-" again, calming breathing "Have you not been paying attention to the last three minutes? I was nearly killed because Girly-Boy woke up" Burn tried to keep his voice down as much as possible.

"I'm kidding… Just wake up the two and head downstairs, Midori is already there with Kazemaru. I'm going to wake Endou up"

"Fine, just get the hell out of here"

"Okay… Good morning, Burn" with that, Hiroto closed the door.

' _What a morning… I was having a great dream but the next thing I knew I'm almost killed by Gazel…'_

Burn smiled as he remembered the dream he was having moments ago.

 _ **[Flashback- Burn's Dreamland]- Burn's POV**_

 _I was sitting at the slope near a river. I closed my eyes and felt the calming cold wind brush through my skin. It's already night time and I shuck out of Sun Garden. There are so many stars out tonight; too bad I can't name the constellations out there. But still, it's so beautiful… The calm water was reflecting the stars and moon… it's quite calming…_

" _Hey, Tulip!" I heard a voice call. I turned my head to see who it was. But instead of getting angry at the person for ruining my peace and quiet and calling me 'Tulip', happiness is what I felt._

" _What do you want, Gazel?" I asked._

" _You snuck out of your room to go here. Hitomiko is furious you know? She woke me up to go and find you. Now get off your ass and let's go"_

 _I smirked "Why don't you make me?"_

 _I kept the same expression and lied down on the grass and closed my eyes. I could feel Gazel getting angry by the minute._

" _Don't act all childish, Burn! Now get up!"_

" _Why don't you come here and try to make me"_

" _GET UP OR I'LL HAVE TO DRAG YOU BACK TO SUN GARDEN!"_

 _I stayed there, didn't even move. "Go on,"_

 _As I opened my eyes, I saw Gazel's face staring at me. He may look like he's angry but he looks so beautiful…_

" _Get. Up." I could see flames in his eyes. Yep, he's already angry…_

" _Five more minutes…"_

" _There are no more five minutes… get up NOW"_

" _Just a few more moments…"_

" _Fine. But we're going back to Sun Garden. Hitomiko's gonna kill me if you're not back home. What are you doing here anyway?"_

" _Enjoying the view…"_

" _You're weird today,"_

" _Gazel, what would you do if tomorrow's the end of the world?"_

" _What's with the question?"_

" _Just answer it, will ya?"_

" _Well…" Gazel turned his gaze to the river "If that happens, I'll try to be happy today with my friends. You?"_

" _I'll confess my love…" I saw Gazel shocked at my answer when he turned his head towards me. "Gazel, can you come closer?"_

 _Gazel crouched down; our faces were at the same level. I reached my hand out to caress his cheek "I love you, Fuusuke" with that, I lowered his face and made contact with our lips._

" _Nagumo… I…"_

" _RISE AND SHINE HUMAN BEINGS!" suddenly, the night sky turned bright. Morning already?! No… that isn't a sun… that is a face of a stupid, annoying… GRAN floating in the sky!_

 _ **[End of Flashback]- Normal POV**_

' _What a dream-wrecker'_ Burn groaned. Yep, Burn was pretty angry when Hiroto broke his dream. He just approached Gouenji and Fubuki's bed and started poking Gouenji's arm. "Hey, fire-boy… wake up"

But Gouenji didn't even move, he had his pillow covering his face. The light was still on and he doesn't like the sudden brightness of his surroundings.

Burn kept on poking Gouenji but still no avail in waking the fire striker. "Hey, wake up" he tried not to make his volume louder because of Gazel but who wouldn't get angry at Gouenji?

"You don't want to wake up, huh?" Burn muttered then took his pillow from the other bed. He stood in front of Gouenji's sleeping figure. Burn held the pillow up and… _***smack***_ he hit Gouenji right in the stomach repeatedly.

"Haaaa… haaa… still nothing…" Burn muttered. Gouenji still didn't wake up. "Maybe the pillow was too soft…"

"Mmm…" Gouenji hummed on his pillow "Shirou…"

Shivers ran throughout Burn's body. "Fire-boy has a dirty mind… what are you dreaming?! Time to wake up…" he then pulled the pillow off of Gouenji's face.

' _I remember Nepper used to do this to Heat to wake him up…'_ he then covered Gouenji's mouth with one hand and pinched his nose with the other. _'I'm definitely sure you're going to wake up…'_

Moments later, Gouenji quickly sat up panting, trying to inhale as much air as he could. _'Was I drowning?!'_ he thought. He looked turned his head and saw Burn standing beside their bed.

"Geez… you're so hard to wake up… I even needed to suffocate to wake up…" Burn complained.

"YOU…" Gouenji's grabbed Burn's shirt "Why the hell did you wake me- oomph?!" Gouenji's shout was interrupted when a pillow made its way to his face. As the pillow dropped, he saw a demon- I mean, an angry Gazel…

"QUIET, SPIKY! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING?!" Gazel shouted before lying back down onto the bed.

"Fufufu~" Burn muffled a laugh "Looks like you woke up, Ice Queen…"

"SHU-" Gouenji calmed his breathing "Shut up. Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Gran told me to… now get yours and Fubuki's ass off the bed and downstairs"

"Fine… just get out of the room…"

Burn did as he was told and left, quietly closing the door. Gouenji glanced at the sleeping kid beside him and smiled. _'He looks so cute when he's asleep…'_ his gaze was then caught by Gazel who was still on the bed. Gouenji approached him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, I know you're not asleep…" Gouenji muttered.

Gazel's eyes slowly opened "How?" he asked.

"When people are asleep, their breathing is somewhat slower. And the expansion of your chest is like you're taking way too much oxygen…"

"Don't go all science-y on me…" Gazel said as he sat up from the bed.

"Why pretend sleeping?"

"Hmm… I don't know… I just want to…"

"Were you waiting for Burn to say something stupid while he thinks that you're still asleep?"

Gazel stayed quiet for a moment "… Maybe…"

"So, are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"Don't act like you don't know… we had this conversation last night"

"Oh, that. Nahh… I don't think he would care. Besides, you all know that Tulip and I don't mix. We always fight, throw insults at each other, and compete who is greater and anything else you could think of"

"They say _Love isn't love without a little agreement_ …"

"Have you been hanging out with Midorikawa?"

"Nope. I just know… Just like Kazemaru said last night: _the feeling might be mutual_ …"

"No thank you" with that, Gazel stood up from the bed and exited the room.

A light chuckle left Gouenji's lips. He walked back to the bed he and his now boyfriend, Fubuki, share. "Shirou, I know you're awake…"

"Oh Shuuya, you're as smart as ever…" Fubuki chuckled as he sat up.

"So, do you think he'll confess?"

"As far as I know, he wouldn't… _yet_ …"

"Right… Anyway, let's go downstairs. The others are waiting…"

"Okay,"

The two fixed their bed and the others as well then left the room.

* * *

 _ **Downstairs…**_

"Breakfast is ready!" Kazemaru shouted and all headed to the table and started eating.

Breakfast was noisy, loud and full of fun… well, except for two… Gazel and Burn had been quiet the whole time. They wouldn't even look at each other. Hiroto, who was sitting beside Burn, poked his cheek.

"Hey, Burn…" he whispered "… why the long face? Your Tulip might die if you go on like that"

"SHUT UP GRAN" Burn firmly said as he gave Hiroto his famous death glare _'No one calls my hair a Tulip except Gazel!'_

"Okay. Okay… Why are you so quiet?"

"Just not in the mood for talking…"

Gouenji too noticed Gazel's quietness. "Why so quiet?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I'm always quiet"

"I don't think so… What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have nothing to say"

Breakfast went on and all were happy… except for the two… As all finished breakfast, Hiroto and Gouenji volunteered to do the dishes.

"You noticed it too, huh?" Hiroto started.

"Yeah… What do you want us to do now?" Gouenji asked.

"Hmm…I want those two to confess with each other…"

"The question is: ' _Will they confess?'_ You know how stubborn those two can be…"

"Oh yeah… I'm sure they'll confess soon…"

"Hey," a voice called. The two turned their heads to the source and saw their blue-haired friend.

"Oh, Kazemaru… what are you doing here?" Hiroto asked.

"Just wondering about you two…" Kazemaru answered with a smile "… what are you up to?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You two are acting really weird, you know that? You two don't _'volunteer'_ to do something together. Tell me what's up"

"Uhh… well… we want to bring Burn and Gazel together"

"I'm in! So what's the plan?"

The two stared at Kazemaru giving him the same look.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm an idiot?" Kazemaru asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You'll help us?" the two aske din unison.

"Of course, I will! Gazel is my friend; Burn is… my friend too. I want to help them~"

"ALRIGHT! _Operation Tulip-Ice Get Together_ may commence later!" Hiroto exclaimed as he raised his fist in the air.

"Operation what?" Gouenji asked.

"Operation Tulip-Ice Get Together… you see Gazel insults Burn as 'Tulip' and Burn insults him back with 'Girly- Boy' or 'Ice Queen'…"

"I get that, but why have the operation name with the insult they use on each other?"

"It's more amusing to listen to~~"

* * *

Hiroto, Gouenji and Kazemaru are currently in the bluenette's room.

"So… what now?" Kazemaru asked.

"Yeah… Hiroto, you're the brains in this operation… what are you planning on doing?" Gouenji added.

Both teens stared at the red-haired teen, waiting for an answer. "AH! Why don't we drag them into a date? That'll be a su-"

"Don't forget that Burn and Gazel would seriously refuse to go out **together** " Gouenji interrupted, emphasizing the word 'together'.

"Okay… so date is out of the list… why don't we kidnap Gazel and tell Burn he was captured and he needs to be saved. We'll give Burn the hero part and we wo-"

"But what if they find out? Wouldn't it be bad for us? They might hate us, you know?" now, Kazemaru's turn to interrupt.

"Oh yeah… right, right… hmmm… What if we lose them in a forest?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Or lock them inside a closed room…"

"No"

"Burning house?"

"No"

"Shark cage?"

"No"

"Sky diving?"

"No"

"Ice skating?"

"No"

"Bedroom?"

"NO!"

Gouenji had grabbed Hiroto's shirt and yanked him closer "Are you trying to kill them?!"

Hiroto looked at Gouenji questioning, "How is locking them in a bedroom going to kill them?"

"SHARK CAGE! BURNING HOUSE! SKY DIVING?!"

"How is sky diving dangerous? They have parachutes"

"That is not the point!"

Kazemaru just tried to calm his platinum-haired friend "Gouenji, calm down… There is nothing to be worried about…"

"We are planning to get them together while they're **alive** … not when they're **dead** "

"Okay, okay… Don't get so heated up you might get wrinkles…"

"Don't joke with me, Hiroto…" Gouenji muttered.

Hiroto and Kazemaru swore they saw flames in the striker's eyes… Hiroto raised both his hands "Okay, I give up… I have no idea how to get those two together… But I badly want them to" Gouenji let go of his shirt.

"So do we…" Kazemaru and Gouenji said in unison.

"Okay, so the meeting for _Operation Tulip-Ice Get Together_ will have to end for now…" Hiroto said as he crossed his arms "But we must remember our goal: GET NAGUMO AND SUZUNO TOGETHER!"

"ALRIGHT!" the other two exclaimed.

"Get who together?" a voice suddenly asked as the door suddenly opened.

The three froze in place and slowly turned their attention to the person standing by the door. "G-Gazel?" they shuddered.

* * *

 _ **That'll be all for this chap…**_


	20. Chapter 20: Tulip-Ice Get Together- Plan

**IchirouYamada02 is now back with a new name:** **Ze Shipper** **~ My classmates gave me this nickname since I kept shipping my gay guy classmates… Anyway… I'm terribly sorry for discontinuing this story… I really am! I was just supper busy with school…**

 **I'm reviving this account because I felt sorry for all the sweat and hard work I put into this account… Please accept my apology… Now I truly am finishing this fic! Here is the 20** **st** **chapter for you all!**

 **~Ze Shipper~~**

* * *

"G-gazel?" the three shuddered as they stared at the person who just opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Hiroto asked.

"Just came here to say that Kidou's here. He wants all of us downstairs. He has something important to tell us" Gazel replied.

"O-okay, we'll be down in a minute"

"Okay, but before I leave, who were you talking about?"

"Who? Uhh… well… um… No one…"

"Oh really…" Gazel said as he raised an eyebrow "You guys know that you can't fool me…"

"Oh Gazel, but we are not fooling you. What kind of friends would we be if we would dare to fool you…?"

"Yeah, you guys are planning something here…"

"Uhh…"

"But it seems that you wouldn't tell me, I wouldn't waste my time in forcing you guys tospit it…" Gazel opened the door once more "… downstairs, now" with that, he left the three.

Gouenji, Kazemaru and Hiroto let out a sigh of relief. "Man that was close…"

"Yeah… too close"

"We'd better do our meetings somewhere far away from Gazel…"

* * *

The three headed downstairs. Kidou and Gazel were talking; Burn is watching TV; and Midorikawa, Endou and Fubuki were chatting.

"Hey Kidou," Kazemaru greeted as he approached the said teen.

"Hey," Kidou greeted back.

The three headed to the sofa and sat down beside their _partners_. Well except for Burn and Gazel who were far from each other.

"Sooooo… you were going to tell us something important?" Hiroto started.

"Yeah… It's about school days and practice. They couldn't go to school when they're 7 year-olds"

"I've been thinking about that as well…"

"I've talked to Coach and told him about our situation and-"

"Wait, what situation?"

"Youth Candies. I told him that they're kids"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU NUTS?!" everyone shouted.

Kidou stayed calm before answering, "He's our Coach, and he has to know. HE didn't believe me at first but I showed him a picture of them. Kazemaru with Endou; Gazel with Burn; Gouenji with Fubuki; and Hiroto with Midorikawa…"

"Wait, how were you able to take the picture without us knowing?"

"I have my ways…"

"Who normal person would believe this kind of story? Look. _Hey, my friends just turned into seven year-olds yesterday because of these things called 'Youth Candies'. We managed to give back their memories because of 'Memory Candies'. They're still kids and we have no idea how to turn them back…_ Probably the weirdest story to tell" Burn said.

"Funny, that's exactly how I explained things to Coach, Burn"

"SHATTAP! I'm trying to make a point here"

"We get it, Burn"

"So… did Coach believe you?"

"Surprisingly, yes…"

All jaw dropped. "Never thought Coach is the type of person to believe such story. I was expecting more of: _Kidou, I know you are smart but if you are trying to make a story, make it believable_ "

"I was surprised as well… he just left me in charge"

"In charge? So you're like our big brother then?"

"I'd rather not be" Kidou said earning a 'hmph' from Burn.

"Okay, so Coach is off the list…" Gouenji started "Then how about our teammates? I'm pretty sure they'll get all you know, worried on why these four are not there during practice…"

"Not just that, what about Mom and Dad? If I don't go home, they'll get super worried" Endou said worriedly. Kazemaru tapped his shoulder, "Don't worry Endou, I'll cover for you… I'll just tell Auntie that you're gonna be staying here at my house for some time…"

"What about me and Reize? If Hitomiko suspects that we haven't returned to Sun Garden, and sees us, she'd kill us!" Burn shouted.

"Well, I think it'll just be you, Burn" Midorikawa said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll take care of Midori… I could talk to Hitomiko-nii and I'm sure she'll believe me…" Hiroto said, a smirk plastered on his face.

"What?! That is so unfair! Why won't you help me here?"

"Sorry, Burn. I know we're friends and all but Hitomiko-nii would get suspicious if I defend you…"

"WHYY?"

"Sorry… But I'm sure Gazel here could help" Hiroto started nudging Gazel's arm "Right, Gazel?"

"Are you nuts?! She wouldn't believe that! Me defend this guy is the most impossible thing that could ever happen on earth! I would fall off a building before I help Tulip"

"But, haven't you fallen already?" Kazemaru teased. Gazel started to blush as his gaze was fixed on Burn.

"What?" Burn asked "What are you talking about? I'm not getting any of these"

"Burn, are you stupid or what? Can't you tell that Gazel has already fallen in love~~" Fubuki hummed.

"W-wait- what?" Burn's eyes widen. He could feel his chest hurt. It's like his heart was broken into pieces. He looked down to his lap then raised his head "W-well, I never thought you'd fall for someone, Gazel. Good for you" he forced a smile there. But it did look convincing.

"B-Burn," Gazel called.

"What?"

"You're not going to make fun of me?"

"Not yet. When I get back my old body, I'll make fun of you as much as I want. These tiny legs wouldn't get me anywhere far when you try to kill me"

"W-well I-" before Gazel could even finish, someone clearing his throat interrupted him.

"Hey, we're getting out of the topic here…" Kidou said.

"Oh yeah, sorry… let's continue…"

* * *

Burn kept his gaze on the TV. He's not paying attention on what his friends are talking about or on what's going on at the program he's watching. It's like he's staring into space.

' _Gazel likes someone… that's good, right? Girly-boy is taking an interest on someone… I should be happy for him and cheer for him by teasing. ARGH! Who am I kidding?! I'm angry, hurt, sad and… jealous… I'm pretty sure whoever Girly-boy likes would like him back, girl or boy. He's beautiful and cute for a guy! I bet if he would try and confess to the person he likes, they'll get along just fine in an instant! Well, it looks like I just lost to someone I don't even know. Maybe if I just took Gran's advice of confessing, I would've won him sooner. But there's no point now on trying to confess or show any of my love to Girly-boy… It's over. I lost. It's… there's no word that could explain this feeling I'm getting here… maybe… PAINFUL?'_

Burn gave a sigh. If he could just walk away right now, he would've done that already. He couldn't look into Gazel, his friends or anyone he knows right now. He just wants to be alone.

* * *

Gazel on the other hand, had already calmed down his breathing from the teasing he got earlier. He tries to listen to what Kidou and the others were talking about but a certain Tulip-haired boy kept taking his attention.

' _Something's off with Burn'_ he thought. _'I know Burn has no plans on listening to what we're talking about now but he seems a little bit… sad? His mood changed just now after what Fubuki said. Was he… jealous? NO, it can't be. It'll be impossible for Burn to get jealous over some stupid thing. But why on earth did he act that way? What I was expecting is something like: 'Ahahahaha… you're gay after all. I should've known! More reasons for me to call you Girly-Boy!' not 'Good for you' that is very unlike Burn. I know that he's hiding something. Maybe he has a problem. But if I ask him, I doubt that he'll tell me. Burn and I are rivals/enemies/friends and we don't really sync together. We always fight about stupid things, we compete to see who's better and greater, and when we talk, it always ends up with an argument. Maybe I could just ask Gran to talk to Burn for me. He knows how to make Burn talk after all…'_

"… what do you, Gazel?" Hiroto said, snapping Gazel out of his thoughts.

"Oh-uh… I'm sorry, Hiroto. I wasn't listening… Could you repeat that?" Gazel said.

"I just said that we could hide Midori and Burn here at Kazemaru's house for some time until they get back to their normal size. Endou and Fubuki will be here as well. I'll try to convince Hitomiko-nii about sleeping over at Kazemaru's for a couple of days or weeks"

"W-wait, here?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Kazemaru, is it okay with you? All of us crashing here at your place?" Gazel asked.

Kazemaru nodded and smiled "Of course, the house is pretty lonely if I'm alone. Besides, it's much better you guys are here"

"Alright, so it's settled then. Coach, parents and Hitomiko out of the list" Kidou said "Next is school. We could say that they had a fever. But do you guys think it'll be enough as an excuse?"

"Yeah, I think so… Teachers usually believe that excuse all the time"

"Then it's settled then…"

"But how long will we keep up the 'they all got sick' excuse?" Gazel asked. "I mean, let's just assume that the Yamadas don't contact us within one month. Fever isn't enough for an excuse…"

"Come on, Gazel… Don't think like that" Hiroto said "Let's just hope that they'll contact us within a few days…"

"Yeah, okay" all agreed.

* * *

 _ **-TiMe SkIp-**_

* * *

5:30 in the afternoon, the clock showed. Kidou already left because he has something to do. Four kids were in the living room having fun and well… Gazel was told to keep an eye on them.

" _Don't leave them even for a minute, Gazel" t_ hat was Hiroto's order. And since Gazel is an obedient one, he just stayed put on a sofa while reading a book. He doesn't need to keep an eye on the kids every second of a minute since they already have their rightful minds.

While Gazel was busy with the kids, Gouenji, Hiroto and Kazemaru are upstairs, in Kazemaru's room having their own 'busy' and 'very important meeting'.

"Okay, Operation Tulip-Ice Get Together Meeting will now come to order" Hiroto said, "Now, where did we left off before we were so rudely interrupted by one of our targets?"

"Uhh, that would be a plan on how to get those two together while they're **ALIVE** " Gouenji replied, emphasizing the word 'alive'.

"Why do you sound like I was suggesting things that they might die on…?" Hiroto asked.

Kazemaru and Gouenji stayed silent. "Hiroto," Kazemaru started "You suggested really dangerous things that they might die on…"

"Like…?"

"Burning house… Shark cage…"

"Ohhh… But that's not dangerous at all…"

"Which part of BURNING HOUSE is not dangerous?"

"The part when Burn smashes the door of the building then tries to find Gazel. When he finds him, he'll carry Gazel to safety. That'll be so romantic~~"

"ROMANTIC?!" Gouenji exclaimed "It would only turn to romantic if it were a movie. What if the house collapses, bringing those two with the destruction?"

"Calm down Gouenji" Kazemaru said while patting the ice striker's shoulder "Hiroto would never try to do such thing… Would you?"

"Hmmm… I actually can. But I won't. I doubt that I'll find a house that I can burn to dust"

"HIROTO!" Gouenji and Kazemaru shouted.

"I'm joking, I'm joking… Learn to take a joke"

"How would we be able to know that it was a joke?"

"If it's impossible to be done… "

"Whatever… Can we just get to the planning?"

"Okay, okay… Let's put our heads together and try to come up with something"

Silence surrounded the room and the three were in deep thought. This operation is really important and they have to create a plan to get their two friends together.

Five minutes have passed and the three are still in deep thought.

"AH! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Kazemaru exclaimed.

Hiroto and Gouenji stopped their thinking, "What is it?"

"Why don't we just wait until Burn turns back to normal?"

The two gave the other the same questioning look saying 'what-in-the-world-are-you-saying?'

Kazemaru gave a sigh "I mean, if Burn is back to normal, wouldn't it be easier for us to push them together? Look, we could put them in a blind date or something…"

"Okay, that could be an option… but what now? We can't just stay still and wait"

"We won't we'll try to make them do something together. Like do the shopping or something"

"Hmm… Ya know, Kaze" Goueji started "… that's actually a good idea. Hiroto, you could force them to do something together, right?"

"You have me at bossing them around!"

"Good. Now, why don't we ask them to do the shopping right now? I kindda need some food here if you're all here at my house…"

"OKAY! I'm gonna tell them now!" with that, Hiroto skipped out of the room, leaving Gouenji and Kazemaru.

The two smiled at the friend's childish act. Silence surrounded them, that is before Kazemaru spoke, "Gouenji… congratulations on your get together with Fubuki…"

"Kazemaru?"

"You two look cute together, you know?"

"Thanks… Congratulations on you and Endou as well…"

"Thanks. So… friends?"

"For life…"

The two smiled at each other. Gouenji pulled Kazemaru into a hug, Kazemaru hugged back.

* * *

 _ **Downstairs…**_

"GAZEL, BURN, I have a mission for you two!" Hiroto shouted "You two go shopping for Kazemaru. NOW"

Silence…

3…

2…

1…

"WHAT?!" Burn and Gazel shouted.

* * *

 _ **See ya on the next chap! For realzy!**_


	21. Chapter 21:T-I GT- Shopping part 1

"WHAT?!" Burn and Gazel shouted.

"You heard me. Go shopping for Kazemaru" Hiroto repeated.

"Why can't it be just Girly-Boy here?"

"Cuz Gazel might get tired in carrying the groceries on his own"

"Wouldn't it be better if you'll be the one to help me? I doubt Tulip's arms would be much help" said Gazel.

"I can't, cuz I'll be busy helping Kazemaru in cleaning the house"

"Gouenji,"

"Sorry, I'll be cleaning too" Gouenji apologized.

"Endou? Fubuki? Midori?"

"I would go with you if Kaze is coming too… But…"

"Not without Hiroto"

"Sorry…"

Okay, they get it. No one will come with them… Gazel and Burn gave out a sigh and extended their hands to their friends "Fine, as long as you give us the list and the money"

Kazemaru gave them the list and the money. Gazel looked at the listed foods and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Kazemaru?"

"You guys will be here for I don't know how long… I'll run out of food to cook"

"Fine" with that, Gazel folded the list and placed it in his pocket with the money.

Hiroto had a grinned. "Now off you go, you two… Hurry up…" he said while pushing the two towards the front door.

"Hey, stop pushing!"

"Quit it Gran!"

"Stop whining and just go"

"We're going, okay!"

As Hiroto successfully pushed the two out the house, "Have fun you two~~ Act normal, okay?" he said while waving goodbye then closed the door.

Burn and Gazel stood still, glaring at the door. "Have fun?"

"Act Normal?"

They both glanced at each other and then back to the door "What did he mean?" they both asked. But knowing no one would answer, they just started walking away, towards the shopping district.

* * *

"DONE and DONE!" Hiroto exclaimed as he returned to the living room. There he noticed this friends giggling. "What?" he asked.

"Looks like you could really push them together…"

"I know…"

"Alright, alright… Let's start cleaning, you guys…" Kazemaru said as he took a broom, dustpan and some cloth.

"ALRIGHT!"

* * *

Kazemaru, Gouenji and Hiroto are busy cleaning downstairs while the other three are upstairs, also busy cleaning. All are sweeping, mopping, and wiping some dusts. To be honest, they're really enjoying doing the chores.

"How long do you think it'll take them to buy the groceries?" Gouenji asked.

"Who knows? I doubt they'll have a quiet trip"

"Yeah… But there's still a possibility they'll fight over stupid things"

The three laughed.

Moments later Endou, Fubuki and Midorikawa rushed down the stairs. "I WIN!" Endou exclaimed, being the first one to reach the other three teens.

"Hey, no running down the stairs, you might get hurt" said Kazemaru.

"Sorry," the three kids apologized "But we finished sweeping"

"Oh did you now?"

"We did. Why don't you see for your selves?"

The six friends headed upstairs only to see the floor cleaned, even the bedrooms. The bed sheets are arranged properly, the tables and windows are dust free too.

"Wow, you three did a good job cleaning…" said Hiroto.

"Thank You"

"I cleaned Kazemaru's room!" Endou exclaimed.

"Well Fubuki and I cleaned the Guest's Room!" Midorikawa shouted. "Right, Fubuki?"

"Yep"

"Good job, Ryuuji~" Hiroto hummed then knelt down in front of the greenette. And without hesitation, he placed a light kiss on the greenette's cheek. "That's your prize for cleaning…"

Midorikawa's face heated up as he started to giggle. "Thank you, Hiroto" with thast, he pulled Hiroto and kissed his cheek as well.

The other four had their eyes on their two friends. Gouenji swore he could see some flowers floating around them. Suddenly, he felt someone pulling his shirt- Fubuki. His eyes are still on Hiroto and Midorikawa… And somehow, he felt jealous.

"Hey, Endou" Kazemaru called, diverging Endou's attention from Hiroto and Midorikawa. "You wanna play soccer later?"

Endou's face lit up "Yes, I do!"

"Then we'll play soccer… If you want, I'll treat you with some ice-cream" the bluenette said as he headed downstairs.

Endou ran to him and shouted, "Ichi loves me~~" in a playful tone.

Hiroto and Midorikawa too headed downstairs, leaving Gouenji and Fubuki. Both stood still as silence surrounded them both. Fubuki had his hand clenched. _'Hiroto kissed Midorikawa; Kazemaru is going to treat Endou with some ice-cream… they really love them. What do I get? **Nothing**. I want Shuuya to kiss me too… I want ice-cream too~~'_

"Shirou,"

 _'Hiroto didn't hesitate to kiss Midorikawa…'_

"Shirou,"

 _'Surely Shuuya will think twice before doing the same thing in front of Kazemaru and the others…'_

"Shirou!"

Gouenji's shout finally brought the ice-striker back to reality "Huh? I-is there something wrong?"

"Yes… Are you jealous?"

A blush crept into Fubuki's cheeks as he looked away from the taller teen. "Yes…" he muttered.

"Why?" Gouenji asked as he knelt down in front of the kid.

"B-because… Hiroto kissed Midori even though we're standing right here… And Kazemaru is going to buy ice-cream for Endou… They have their reward…"

"But I didn't give you your reward, did I?"

Fubuki fell silent all of a sudden, his gaze fixed on the floor. Suddenly, he felt Gouenji's hands left him up. "Shu-shuuya!" his blush grew wider at the unexpected movement.

"What?"

"Put me down, I'm not sprained or anything!"

"You're also not that heavy" with that said, Gouenji started walking down the staircase.

Fubuki gripped Gouenji's shirt a little tighter. "Shuuya, be careful. We might fall"

"Don't be scared, you're safe in my arms…"

"I'm not scared, just cautious!"

"Aren't those words pretty much the same?"

"No they're not!" Fubuki shouted as he gripped Gouenji's shirt even tighter as he nuzzled hi face into the crook of Gouenji\s neck "Just put me down…"

Seeing this side of Fubuki really made Gouenji giggle. _'He's so cute when he's like this...'_ But then, he also felt sorry for the little boy so he put him down when they both reached the sofa. As Fubuki made contact with the sofa, he quickly hugged his legs and buried his face into it.

 _'I'm such an idiot! Shuuya must think I'm a crybaby! I can't show my face to him again!'_ Fubuki mentally screamed. Tears started to form in his eyes, but not because he was scared… instead, because of embarrassment.

Gouenji sat beside his lover and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, Shirou" he whispered. Fubuki lifted his face to look at his boyfriend but only to have his lips meet with Gouenji's. His eyes widen at the sudden touch.

As the two separated from the kiss, Gouenji smiled at Fubuki and said, "I love you, Shirou~~"

It took a few seconds before everything was registered into Fubuki's brain…

 _'Shuuya carried me downstairs, hugged me, and kissed me…'_

"Awww~~ that's so romantic~~" Hiroto hummed.

Fubuki snapped back into reality as he heared the red-head's voice. His face heated up even more as he saw his other three friends also smiling at them "I-it's not what it looks like! We uhh…"

"No need to hide it, Fubuki… We saw it~~"

"Y-you saw…?"

"Yep!"

Kazemaru approached Gouenji, "You did that because you heard his heart didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Gouenji asked.

"You knew he was jealous…"

Gouenji smiled… "Yeah, I guess I did hear his heart…"

The two just watched their friends tease Fubuki and they sure couldn't help but laugh too.

"Shuuya~!"

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" all sighed, feeling a bit tired from all the cleaning and lauging. At the living room, Fubuki sat beside his boyfriend, hiding from his friends; Endou, beside Kazemaru; Midori with Hiroto.

"Hey," Midorikawa started "Are you guys planning something for Burn and Gazel?"

Gouenji, Hiroto and Kazemaru giggled. "Yep. We just want them to spend some time together"

"By doing the groceries?"

"Yep,"

"I wonder how they're doing now…"

"I guess they're fighting over something"

"Haha~~"

Silence surrounded the whole living room when suddenly… **_*riiiiiiing*_** Kazemaru's phone suddenly rang. He picked up the phone from the table only to see Kidou's name and picture on the screen. "Hello?"

 _"Kazemaru, where are you right now?"_

"House,"

 _"Who are you with?"_

"Endou, Gouenji, Fubuki, Hiroto and Midori. Why? Is there something wrong?"

 _"Where are Burn and Gazel?"_

"They're doing the groceries…"

 _"Why did you let them go alone?! You do realize they're in a public place where people go, right?"_

"Yeah…?"

 _"And because it is a public place, they could encounter some people they know"_

"And that seems bad because…?"

 _"They might be seen by people we know! Natsumi, Aki, Haruna, the team… Hitomiko" h_ earing the last name said made everyone fidget. _"I'm going to find them, take over in doing the groceries and sending them back there"_

"NO!" Hiroto shouted as he took Kazemaru's phone "You can't and you shouldn't do that, Kidou!"

 _"Hiroto? Is that you? Why? If this is one of your cupid games then I-"_

"It's not a game, Kidou. Just let them go alone…"

 _"Why?"_

"I'll tell you later. Just follow them and make sure no one we know sees them, especially Hitomiko. Thank you~~" with that, Hiroto hang up.

"I will not let Kidou ruin my plans!" Hiroto shouted.

"Calm down, Hiroto" said Kazemaru "If Kidou is still not at the shopping district, I doubt he'll see them that soon"

"Then we shall follow them!"

"Wait a minute- 'WE'? What do you mean 'WE'?" Gouenji asked.

"I mean all of us are going to the shopping district to follow Gazel and Burn"

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because this is the first mission for 'Operation Tulip-Ice Get Together'!"

"Wait- Tulip what?" Endou asked, confused on what is happening to the world. He looked at his boyfriend to ask but then… "We want Gazel and Burn to get together…" Kazemaru said.

"Ohhhhhh~~"

"Let us all rise up from this sofa and head to the shopping district and follow our targets!"

Not a few moments later, the six friends headed out of Kazemaru's house and walked to the shopping district.


End file.
